Daddy Rooster Head
by dragon dreams
Summary: [AU] Orphan Naruto is sent to a private school through the generosity of DaddyRoosterHead! Definitely Sasunaru! Epilogue up! Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. 01

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Thank you.

**"Blue Wednesday"**

_The first Wednesday in every month was a Perfectly Awful Day—a day to be awaited with dread, endured with courage, and forgotten with haste. Every floor must be spotless, every chair dustless, and every bed without a wrinkle. Ninety-seven squirming little orphans must be scrubbed and combed and buttoned into freshly starched ginghams; and all ninety-seven reminded of their manners, and told to say, "Yes, sir," "No, sir," whenever a Trustee spoke._

It was a distressing time; and young Naruto took every opportunity to escape the mayhem by pretending to be sick and then going to the back garden, up to the highest bough of the old maple tree, and staying there until sunset. He would, afterwards, get a great beating and scolding from Ebisu-sensei, the manager of the orphanage, but he didn't care. This particular first Wednesday, like its predecessors, slowly wound itself to a close. The sun looked ready to roost. Most of the Trustees were having their afternoon tea, waited on most attentively by the orphans and the manager.

A young man of about twenty with a dark mop of fly-away hair, a loose shirt tucked into tight pants wandered about in the back garden, black mood emanating from him like a billowing cloak. His feet took him underneath the old maple tree where he stopped for a moment to take several deep breaths. On his third inhale his breath was literally knocked out of him when a hard object fell on his head. His dark mood returned with a vengeance as he glared at his feet beholding a notebook sprawled on the ground. He snatched the offending thing ready to rip it to bits when his eyes fell on the words written. His eyes widened as he turned the page and saw a half-drawn picture.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing with my notebook?" a sleepy but pissed off voice called from above.

The dark-haired young man looked up in time to see a blur of blue and yellow plunging down towards him. He hurriedly took a step back avoiding a collision with what appeared to be a blonde teenager younger than him wearing the orphanage's uniform with a curious three pairs of whisker-like lines running across both cheeks. The blonde boy snatched the notebook and clutched it to his chest, scowling all the while.

The older boy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice work."

The blonde didn't know if he was being complimented or insulted but, taking in the other boy's stylish clothes and haughty demeanor, he was ready to believe the latter was true. His scowl deepened.

"You must be a son of one of the Trustees. Aren't you supposed to be eating right now and staring down your nose at the other orphans while your dad pats their heads and pretends to care? Go on back to those sniveling idiots. You've had your day of fun, now leave us alone! It's bad enough that you make the little ones hope that you'll be taking them but you just have to insult me also! And I've never even seen you before too!"

A matching scowl appeared on the dark haired one's face and he uttered the one word that would start a great destiny. "Moron."

The blonde boy growled. "You bastard! How dare you insult me! Are you asking for a fight?"

"Hn! As if you can even scratch me."

The older one turned around, dismissing the smaller boy entirely. The blonde's eyes widened then narrowed as he processed the insult. He carefully dropped his notebook underneath some protective roots of the tree then, with a war cry that startled the birds above them, he launched a fist straight for the older one's head. His foot snagged a root, however, so he completely missed his target. He heard a dry chuckle, which boiled his blood even more. He quickly stood up and tried for a second punch but received a kick in his stomach instead. Down he went once more. The older teen towered over the fallen blonde and smirked once again.

"See? Stupid, you couldn't even reach me."

The blonde howled and tackled his opponent. A visible sign of shock quickly passed through the older boy's face. A dizzying few minutes of rolling, punching, kicking, biting, and cursing followed afterwards. Everything ended when the older teen managed to pin the blonde down.

"Give up!" he growled—or tried to.

Both of them were panting hard and covered in dust. The older boy clearly had the upper hand. He still didn't show any visible damage although he was favoring his right leg a bit. The younger boy's lower lip was split and there was a gash on his forehead from the misdirected lunge, which resulted in him hitting his head on a rock. However, despite the injuries he sustained, the blonde didn't want to show any sign of giving up.

"No! You cheated! Gerrof!"

"Naruuuutooooooooo!"

The two boys tensed. The older teen hurriedly let go and, after giving one last glance at the prone blonde, dashed into the building. Not long after a small boy dressed in the orphanage's gingham came running in. Seeing the blonde on the ground he poked the boy a few times to see if the he was dead.

"Konohamaru if you don't stop that right now I'm gonna smash your head so quick you'll be seeing stars," the blonde growled.

"Hmp! See if I care next time!" the little boy said, sitting down on the dirt before remembering that he was supposed to stay clean the whole day for the Trustees. He quickly stood up and brushed his clothes. "What happened to you anyway Naruto-bro?"

Naruto sat up with a wince and a sigh.

"Some rich jerk just decided to ruin my day," he answered. "I gave him something back he deserved."

He crawled over to the tree and retrieved his work. His eyes scanned the half-finished story that he had been writing that day.

"You mean you fought a trustee?" Kanohamaru's voice reached a new pitch with each word.

Naruto winced again, but this time not from his wounds.

"No. I didn't fight with a Trustee. I fought a Trustee's son."

"That's worse isn't? Wait a minute, but I didn't see—"

"What're you doing here anyway Konohamaru?"

"Oh! Hinata got scared again and hid in a cupboard. She doesn't want to get out and Ebisu-sensei said to get you because you're the only one whom she listens to."

Naruto sighed. Even though he tried to maintain a tough image in front of the other orphans, he would always be the one the little ones would confide or run to whenever there was trouble. He didn't know why but all small children seemed to trust him even though older folks always saw him as nothing more than a troublemaker.

He stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"Okay. Which cupboard did she hide in this time?"

Konohamaru told him then skipped off towards the building to do another errand. Naruto picked up his notebook and tucked it inside his jacket. He then ambled off towards the back door, which would take him to a shortcut to where little Hinata would be. It would be dangerous route since his path would take him near Ebisu-sensei's office but—he squinted at the setting sun—the Trustees would have left by then and Ebisu-sensei would either be showing them off by the front door or taking a breather in his office.

When he entered the building, Naruto stalked quietly through. As he passed by a side window in the dimly lit hall near the front door, a lone Trustee waiting for his ride caught Naruto's attention. The blonde only caught a fleeting impression of the man—and the impression consisted mainly of undulating stoutness. The headlights of a car threw the man's shadow sharply along the pavement. The man was talking to someone and, as he nodded, his shadow looked, for all the world, like a fat bantam pecking the ground.

Naruto's anxious frown gave place to quick laughter. He was by nature a cheerful lad and had always snatched the tiniest excuse to be amused. He would play pranks on the older orphans, tease the little ones, drive Ebisu-sensei half insane with his practical jokes and, once even managed to put a toad underneath one Trustee's seat one Blue Wednesday. He had been beaten black and blue that night but it had been worth it to see the surprised look of the Trustee as he sat on something cold and croaky.

Still chuckling, Naruto continued on down the hall forgetting his reason for stealth.

"Ah! Naruto just the boy I was looking for."

Naruto eeped as Ebisu-sensei materialized at the end of the hall near his office.

"Please step into my office for a moment. There is something important that I would like to speak with you about."

"But—"

"Naruto! Inside my office! Now!"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and followed the manager. Inside the office, Ebisu-sensei quietly sat behind his desk and waited for Naruto to close the door. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Sit down Naruto, I have something to say to you."

Naruto fidgeted as he sat down. He hadn't done anything remotely wrong the whole day had he? Well, except for that fight with the bastard jerk—Naruto winced inwardly. Had the coward run to his daddy and revealed how Naruto had beat him up? But if that's the case, then why was Ebisu-sensei looking—happy?

"I was just talking to one of our most distinguished Trustees. His family has given large sums of money toward the orphanage's support. I am not at liberty to mention his name; he expressly stipulated that he was to remain anonymous."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never been summoned to the office to discuss the Trustees in this manner.

"This gentleman's family is the reason why some of our girls and boys have managed to go through school. They have since repaid, through hard work and success, the money that had been so generously expended towards them. The distinguished family has not asked any other payment except for those two—hard work and success. For a while now, the gentleman has not shown any sign of taking interest in any of our current charges."

"No, sir," Naruto murmured, since he felt that the Trustees never gave any interest _at all_ to his fellow orphans.

"It seems that the past recipients of this family's money have all been exceptionally good and I'm afraid that this batch has shown so little potential."

Naruto's hands tightened their hold on his chair's arms. He bared his teeth at Ebisu-sensei who was patronizingly shaking of his head before arranging his glasses once again.

"Today at the regular meeting, your name came up quite often, especially regarding your behavior and your influence on the younger children."

Naruto tried to erase any sign of emotion on his face.

"I will not keep it a secret from you that I have petitioned time and again that you be transferred to some other institution where your behavior will do the least damage. However, some of the Trustees have voted for you to stay here until you finish high school. After that, the orphanage will no longer be held responsible for you."

Naruto paled. He would start high school this coming school year. That meant he would only have three more years before he would be forcibly evicted from the only place he really knew—not as a home but as a place that was familiar and safe. Not that Naruto Uzumaki couldn't handle living on his own! Of course not! He could take on anything!

"As I said your name came up quite a lot today. Some of the Trustees felt that you had become such a delinquent that letting the orphanage pay for three more years of your schooling would be too generous."

Ebisu-sensei looked like he agreed wholeheartedly with those Trustees. He adjusted his glasses and grimaced.

"However, there are those who seem to like you. Sarutobi-san who is on our visiting committee is also on the local school board; he has read your work and has commended your skills, especially for a piece entitled "Blue Wednesday," a copy of which he read aloud."

Naruto flinched as Ebisu-sensei stared at him like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"It seems to me that you showed little gratitude in ridiculing the institution that has done so much for you—"

"Yeah well it's not like what I wrote wasn't true!" Naruto protested, pouting and turning up his nose.

"Had you _not_ managed to be funny," Ebisu-sensei continued, glaring at Naruto for interrupting him, "I doubt you would have been forgiven. I had thought that you had permanently disgusted U—the gentleman who left the room just as the talks were becoming heated. But, fortunately for you, this gentleman seems to have taken a liking to your sense of humor. When he came back he offered to send you to a private high school."

"Private—high school?" Naruto's eyes grew big.

Ebisu-sensei nodded.

"He discussed the terms with me just as he was leaving. He believes that you have originality and a great potential to become a writer and an illustrator."

"Writer and illustrator?" Naruto had become numbed that he could only repeat Ebisu-sensei's words although something seemed to click inside his mind with those words.

"That is what he thinks. Whether anything will come of it, the future will show. But he had come up with a detailed plan and it did not seem my place to contradict what he had drafted. You are to remain here until school starts. Since you will be going to a private school all of the materials and clothing that you will need will be provided for through the school. Your board and tuition will be paid directly to the school. The gentleman will also be giving you a very liberal allowance—too liberal, in my opinion. Anyway, this will enable you not to feel left out in your new environment. The money will be sent to you once a month and in return, you will write a monthly letter of acknowledgement. That is—you are not to thank him for the money; he doesn't care to have that mentioned, but you are to write a letter telling of the progress in your studies and the details of your daily life. It would be something like a letter that you would write to your parents if you had one."

"These letters will be addressed to Sharingan-san and will be sent in care of the secretary, Kakashi-san. The gentleman's name is not Sharingan-san but he prefers to remain unknown. To you he will never be anything but Sharingan-san. His reason in requiring the letters is that he thinks this will develop your literary expression all the more. Since you have no family with whom to correspond, he desires you to write in this way; also, he wishes to keep track of your progress. He will never answer your letter nor take any particular notice of them. He detests writing letters and does not wish you to become a burden. If any point becomes important enough to need an answer—like the event of your expulsion, which I trust will not occur—you may correspond with Kakashi-san. These monthly letters are absolutely obligatory; they are the only payment that Sharingan-san requires, so you must dutifully send them. I hope that you will always be respectful. You must remember that you are writing to a Trustee of the Konoha Home."

Naruto looked longingly at the door. His mind was whirling in excitement and he wanted to escape Ebisu-sensei's dullness. He stood up and took a step back. Ebisu-sensei detained him with a flick of his glasses.

"The gentleman also expressed that should he find your progress satisfactory after three years then he would also send you to college. I trust that this immense opportunity will make you properly grateful. Not many boys of your nature would be given the good fortune to—"

"I—yes thank you. I think—I think I better help Hinata down from her cupboard now!"

Naruto fled from the office leaving Ebisu-sensei with his mouth open and his tirade half-spoken.

To be continued

**Author's Rant Corner (ARC)**: Next up "The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama." Please bear with me while I attempt to fuse a Western novel with an Eastern background. This ain't easy but I will try. And hopefully I will make you laugh and like the hybrid story that will come out in the process. Do drop a line in the review box. Thank you. Bow


	2. 02

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. One reviewer asked for the pairing: future SASUNARU. There, that's clear. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

A mop of blond hair bopped down from the steps of the train and moved left. It stopped a few feet after and changed directions. Again it stopped. It disappeared for a moment as it pointed down. When it bopped up again, it repeated its directionless process twice more.

"Excuse me? You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond mop looked up and saw a man wearing a very dignified dark suit smiling down at him. Naruto assumed that the man was smiling from the arched eye twinkling down at him. His other eye was covered by an eye patch while a big muffler covered half of his face. He had white hair, quite unusual for someone who looked like he was only in his late 20s. One hand was held up, palm out in greeting, while the other was holding a book whose orange color stood out against the whiteness of the hand.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who're you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, squinting at the man and his book.

"I am Kakashi, Sharingan-san's secretary."

The man bowed. When he stood straight again, the book had disappeared.

"I was ordered to fetch you and take you to your new school, Shinobi High."

"Hmm…can I see some ID first?"

"Aren't you being too cautious?" Kakashi asked jokingly but he produced a small wallet, which he handed to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at the ID. He almost laughed out loud. Kakashi's picture showed him with his arched-eye smile, face still half-covered this time by his name written on a piece of board which he held up with one hand while the other hand was displaying a victory sign.

Name: Kakashi

Occupation: Secretary

Employer: Sharingan

The words after Sharingan had been smudged.

"Satisfied?" Kakashi asked as Naruto handed back the wallet.

Naruto shrugged. He really didn't think anyone would know about him unless they came from his benefactor's office.

"Yeah. Let's go Kakashi-san."

Kakashi held up a hand again.

"Please, just Kakashi. You don't have to address me in any other title. Now, allow me to take you bags."

"Nah! I can carry them."

"Independent I see. That must be why Sharingan-san liked you."

Naruto blushed and stuttered a protest.

"Well, since you won't let me help you with your baggage, won't you please take my hand?"

"Wha—!"

"You are a most important person, Naruto-kun—you will allow me to call you that right? Thank you—and I will certainly lose my job, and probably my life, if anything should happen to you," Kakashi explained nonchalantly.

Naruto looked at him in horror.

"What! Are you kidding?"

"No. I will already be reprimanded for letting you suffer after you stepped down from the train…"

Naruto's face scrunched up.

"Wha—you already knew me from the moment I came down?"

"Bingo!"

"Then why didn't you help me? I was really lo—" Naruto clamped his mouth shut. He really didn't want to acknowledge that he had been most bewildered before Kakashi had found him.

Kakashi's one eye curved up once more.

"Because you were just so cute walking up and down the platform that I couldn't resist just watching you!"

Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed at Kakashi's pleased look. He growled and stomped off.

"Ah! Naruto-kun wait for me!"

"Go away you—pervert!"

"But you might get lost again!"

"I wasn't lost!"

"The why were you—"

Their voices faded off in the distance.

Shinobi Private High School

_Dear Kind-Trustee-Who-Sends-Orphans-to-School_,

Well, here I am! Freshly arrived from the train station. I'm sure you've ridden trains your whole life. Have you ever wondered how great it'd be to be able to run as fast as a train? All of the trees and roads and houses would just be a blur as you speed up.

Anyway, I have discovered a very important fact of life. MAPS ARE USELESS THINGS. Also, Shinobi High is the biggest, oldest and—gawd! couldn't they give out better maps around here! I get lost whenever I leave my room and the maps are nearly useless! Couldn't the people who planned this place make the halls look different from each other? Good thing classes will start in about a week. That'll give me time to really get used to this big place.

I know you said that I should write about my progress so consider this my first report. Although it's really weird to be writing letters to somebody you don't know. Actually, now that I've come to think about it, it's even weirder that I'll be writing regularly to _somebody_ at all! I've never really been the pen pal type you know so I hope you won't mind if my letters aren't the best.

Before leaving yesterday Ebisu-sensei and I had a serious talk (again!). He insisted that I should be Very Respectful to you. But how can I be respectful to someone who wants to be called Sharingan? What exactly does that mean? And how can you employ such an odd person as your secretary? (By the way did you know that Kakashi is an old lech? He was reading a porn novel when he met me in the train station! And what's his first name anyway? He didn't want to tell me. He said only you knew.)

I've been thinking about you a great deal since you took interest in me. I know this will probably disgust you but I've sort of felt that you've become my family. I mean you're taking care of me, not the Konoha Home now. And I feel as if I belong to you now. Although I've tried to imagine what you look like, there's really so little for me to work on. But never fear! Let it never be said that Naruto Uzumaki lacked imagination! Working with what little I have seen, heard, and felt, I can conclude that:

I. You are rich.

II. You are fat.

III. You look like a big rooster.

IV. You don't really like orphans very much but—

V. You are kind.

I didn't add the last one because you're sending me to school and all. Yesterday, when you sent for your car just to pick me up (and despite your strange and perverted secretary!), I was really…touched! Aww, geez, something's gotten into my eyes!

I better finish this letter fast.

So, since you've become my family, is it all right if I call you Daddy Rooster-Head? I know, I know it doesn't sound respectful—and Ebisu-sensei will probably have a fit if he finds out—but it'll be just a private pet name between you and me; something that will bond us together.

You won't be answering anyway, so I'll just go ahead and use it. Oops, there goes the bell. It's lights out in five minutes. I've learned that our days will be divided into sections by bells here. Heh, there are a lot of new things that I'll be experiencing from now on. One is people here eat and sleep and study by bells!

Good night Daddy!

Yours truly,

Naruto Uzumaki

To Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,

I'll tell you a secret: This school is sooooo cool! The buildings are great (once you get the hang of traveling through them). The teachers are great (they're not at all like my teachers in junior high, they actually listen to what I say!). And the people are great too! Before I came here I was a bit hesitant. I thought that all the students here would be snobs since they would all come from rich families. But that's not the case at all! Yeah there are some high-and-mighty students who think that the world revolves around them. I actually have one of those types as a dormmate. His name's Neji Hyugaa Uchiha. Neji comes from one of those really old, really powerful, really rich families. He has this long black hair that makes him look girly. He hasn't even so much as glanced at me yet.

But that's okay because there's this other freshman who lives on my floor who makes up for everyone who's mean here. His name is Iruka Umino. He's really, really, REALLY kind and friendly. He's got this scar running across his nose that he got from an accident when he was little. And he likes to put his brown hair up into a ponytail that I sometimes pull just for fun. But that's okay. He comes from a big family down South and he says that all of his siblings pull his hair and play with him so I can also do that. Isn't he nice? He and Neji share one room.

Did I mention that I have my own room! Usually freshmen don't get single rooms but I got one without asking. I guess the registrar thought that it wasn't good for an orphan to be rooming with people from respectable families. Oh well, their loss! I love my room! Our floor is at the topmost part of a tower and my room has windows and a great view! After living like sardines with all the other orphans, having a room all to myself is really heaven.

The other guy in our floor is a junior. His name is Rock Lee and he has the thickest eyebrows I have ever seen on a person. They look like really fat centipedes. I keep thinking that they will start crawling all over his face any moment now.

Well, there you have it, Daddy. Another update from yours truly. I guess I really just wanted to say thank you. Thank you! Thank you! A million times thank you for sending me to this school.

Oh Iruka's just poked his head in. He says he's treating me to a food called "Ramen" to celebrate our start as freshmen so gotta go!

Tuesday

_Dear Daddy-Rooster-Head,_

Have you ever heard of Hokusai?

He was a famous artist during the Kansei and Bunka era. Everybody in my art class seemed to know him and they all laughed when I thought he was this crazy old teacher that I haven't met yet. The trouble with this new private school is that you are expected to know a lot of things you've never learned. It's very embarrassing at times. Because of that incident I went and bought a big dictionary and a whole range of encyclopedia. I've been looking up things I didn't understand or know ever since.

My old teachers would probably have heart attacks if they found out that I'm actually studying. Then again they didn't really give me much of a challenge when I was studying under them. If there's one thing I've learned in this new school, it's that I'm just as bright or ever brighter than the other students!

One of them is that stuck-up Neji. It's really weird how the registrars mixed up the names for roommates. Iruka befriends everyone and is always ready to help, especially me. Neji just stares at people and then he starts spouting off nonsense about fate and destiny. I always tune him out whenever he opens his mouth. He believes that everybody, except the Uchihas, are doomed to live awful lives. Ha! I could tell him a thing or two about thwarting fate. I am a living proof that you can change your destiny, after all. Of course it's all thanks to you daddy.

And now I suppose you've been waiting very impatiently to know what I'm learning. Besides Art, I'm taking:

I. _Literature:_ specifically old Japanese literature, including folk tales and mythology. Did you know that there's this myth about a fox with nine tails that ravaged the lands in the old days?

II. _English:_ we're into the conjugation of verbs.

III. _Geometry:_ this is really hard but my teacher said that it was just another way to look at art. You know what, he's right!

IV. _Biology:_ we've reached the digestive system tunneling through to the bile and pancreas next. I really hope you don't like to drink alcohol. It does terrible things to your liver.

We're also organizing the Freshman kempo team. It's a type of martial arts that's kind of anything-goes. Since I'm vertically challenged (I am not short!) and quick and flexible and tough, I think I have a good chance of getting in! I'm having fun practicing. I never knew dodging Ebisu-sensei all those times would be good training for this. And if I mess up, I just do everything all over again and no one gets angry.

Getting the hang of things,

Naruto Uzumaki

"Kakashi?"

The man addressed popped his head into the room of his boss.

"Yes?"

"Why were you reading a porn book when you fetched Naruto from the train?"

Kakashi's face had the grace to look embarrassed.

**ARC**: First off, thanks to all those who reviewed! Am so glad you liked my intro.

Next, sorry for taking so much liberty with the characters' ages. I needed a best friend for Naruto and the only one who would fit the bill was Iruka.

As you can see I won't be following the format of just letters telling the whole story. I really wanna add those fluffy scenes that might be deleted if I just use letters all the way.

So how has this chapter been? I call it the getting started letters. Please review. Bow.


	3. 03

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. One reviewer asked for the pairing: future SASUNARU. There, that's clear. Thank you.

"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama" 

"'But what good did it do?' asked the raven.

Good? asked the Mikado of All Night's Dreaming. 

'Yes,' said the raven. 'The monk was to die, and he died. The fox who tried to help him failed to help him. The onmyoji lost everything. What good did it do, your granting her wish?'

The king stared away at the horizon.

**_Lessons were learned,_**said the pale king._ **Events occurred as it was proper for them to do. I do not perceive that my attention was wasted.**_

****

'Lessons were learned?' said the raven, bristling its neck feathers, and raising its black head high. 'By whom?'

**_By all of them. Particularly the monk…"_**

"And that's the end of the story of the fox, the monk, and the King of All Night's Dreaming," Naruto lifted his gaze from the printed copy of his paper to see his classmates listening attentively at him. He inwardly jumped for joy. They were actually respecting him and his work!

"Or that's the official ending. But in one version, I've read that dreamers would sometimes see a monk and a fox, or a man and a woman together in the place where the _bakus_ graze."

Naruto handed his report to his teacher and took his seat.

"That's very good Mr. Uzumaki! Full marks for your paper. It showed a thorough understanding of the subject and you even managed to find a new twist to an old tale."

A pale hand shot up. Naruto resisted the urge to glower.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Certainly Uzumaki's story-telling ability is passable. However, basing a paper on the contents of a comic book, which as Uzumaki has expressed is his main source of reference, for me should not deserve full marks."

A murmur of assent rose up in the room.

"Hey it wasn't a comic book!" Naruto protested, standing up. "It was a novel based on old writings too! Besides what's wrong if I get my materials from comic books?"

Several heads nodded at this statement.

"This is a class on classic literature," Neji looked haughtily back at him. "Comic books are not considered good resources for the tales that we use here. Good, solid library research should be the norm."

Light flashed off some eyeglasses as the members of the Society of Library Bookworms in the room agreed with Neji.

"I did go to that stuffy library. I read books for my paper from that place too. Besides we weren't told _not_ to use comic books, right Ms. Anko?"

By that time Naruto was already hyperventilating. There was a trace of tears of frustration in his eyes too. Taking pity on her student, the teacher decided to step in.

"Class, class, settle down. Now, Mr. Hyuuga, even though you stated a valid point in that solid research is important, I still stand by my earlier remark that Mr. Uzumaki's paper is quite good."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but Ms. Anko raised a hand.

"I believe that Mr. Uzumaki was just expanding on the directives of the homework that I gave out. His own research process showed initiative. Now, between someone who uses all of the resources he has in hand, whether academically standard or not, and someone who just settles for what is readily available, who do you think deserves more merit?"

The class was silent.

"We've learned an important lesson today, class. Do not allow your minds to be boxed-in by the usual rules. Learn to free your creativity and sources of ideas. That is where great literature usually comes from."

The bell rang.

"And with that, I'll see you all next week. Have a great weekend."

The class stood up as one and bowed to their teacher. Then they all got ready to leave.

"You've done it again Uzumaki," Neji said, striding over to Naruto's area. "I don't know how you do it but you always manage to convince our teachers into letting you go scot-free."

Several of Neji's followers laughed.

"Ah, shut up fate-boy. You're just jealous 'cause Iruka helped me more with this paper!"

"Uzumaki," Neji growled.

An arm materialized between the two.

"Neji, Naruto, stop this."

The two looked at Iruka smiling at them both.

"Neji, I'm sorry if I put more effort into helping Naruto more than you. And I'm sorry I lent him my Sandman novel before you. I never thought that you would want to use it too."

Neji spluttered, turning red. Naruto snickered at him.

So fate-boy wanted to use the book too! Ha! 

"And, Naruto, you did a good job. Now please stop trying to pick a fight with Neji."

Naruto opened his mouth to object but thought better. Iruka had been generous with his assistance. The least Naruto could do was humor the guy.

"You two really need to get along better," Iruka suddenly clapped his hands. "I know! Let's all go shopping tomorrow."

Naruto and Neji groaned simultaneously.

"Uhm…I don't think that's such a good idea Iruka…" Naruto said, trying to dissuade his friend.

"This will be a good way for us to all bond," the peacemaker said seemingly not hearing Naruto at all. "I'll ask Lee to come too!"

The two wailed in despair.

"We're okay Iruka," Naruto said, draping an arm around Neji. He felt the other boy stiffen then keep still. "See? Neji and I get along."

Iruka stared at them for a long moment before smirking and walking away.

"I think we can get some clothes and some groceries done…Naruto, you definitely need to buy more T-shirts…"

Neji shook Naruto's arm off and lifted his head high.

"Umino, I refuse to go to your—"

The words died in his throat as Iruka turned a single hard eye at him.

"You have nothing planned tomorrow right Neji?" Iruka asked sweetly, still halfway turned.

"No…," Neji answered hesitantly.

"Then you wouldn't mind going with me and Naruto and Lee right?"

Neji's shoulders slump forward. Iruka might be the kindest person in their school but when he got angry then all hell would break lose. He had witnessed Iruka lose his cool only once but he still had nightmares about it. Also, when the brunette got an idea into his head, nothing and no one could stop him.

"Right, Neji?"

"Yes, Iruka."

"And Naruto?"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Naruto had also witnessed the one and only incident when Iruka became angry. The guy who had been cruel to the puppy Iruka had rescued was hospitalized for three weeks and the boy's parents had actually been the ones to apologize to Iruka for the incident. Naruto's new friend was really that scary.

"Good! That's settled then!"

Iruka skipped out of the door, babbling his plans out. The two would-be combatants followed him dejectedly. Their other classmates could only look at them in sympathy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday

Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head, 

What do you think, Daddy? My Lit teacher said that my last paper showed "a thorough understanding of the subject and even managed to find a new twist on an old tale." Those were her own words! Honest! Neji (remember him? the stuck-up guy?) tried to make me lose points because I used a comic novel as a reference material. But daddy, the teacher defended me! She actually did. She said that I showed initiative. Ha! That really got Neji down. And then, guess what? I made the Freshman kempo team! I was black and blue for about a week but that's okay. Neji tried for the team too but he didn't get in. Double ha-ha to him!

I think I'll go celebrate with a bowl of ramen.

Off for a midnight snack,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A bowl of ramen really does wonders with a person. I don't know how I survived without it while I was in the Konoha Home. Come to think of it, I don't know how I managed to hold on to my creative side when the orphanage forced everyone to become clones of just one person. (Three guesses on who we had to look like. I'll draw you a clue.)

Looking deeper, I believe that my artistic ability steps from my early chalk-drawings of Ebisu-sensei on the orphanage's walls. (Here's a copy of my earlier works. Looks familiar?)

There I go again, saying bad things about the house that I lived in since I don't know when. I'm really sorry if I sound so impertinent but I really hated that place. It was so cold and sad. It's dark shadow looms over me even in this warm place.

Daddy, I'm going to be honest with you. Half the time I'm scared that people will find out that I'm an orphan and they won't like me anymore. Well, except Iruka. He'll probably like me even if I had a demon in me or something. But I bet his parents would stop him from befriending me if they found out my secret. As it is, some people think I'm weird because I don't understand half of what they're saying. Can I help it if jokes were banned in the Konoha Home? I also thought that I'd left those cold, pitying eyes of that place but there are still some people here who look at me like I'm a cockroach or some such bug.

So, you can't fault me if I tell a big, fat lie to those who actually care, right? I told Iruka that my parents were dead, and that a kind old gentleman who used to be their friend was sending me to high school. It's mostly true too. I don't want you to think that I'm a coward, but I really want people to acknowledge me here. Therefore, I'm turning my back on my roots for a while. I really think that I'm as likable a person as any normally-raised person here.

Anyway, Iruka thinks I'm a great friend!

Yours,

Naruto, the Friendly Person

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I've just been reading this letter over and it sounds very sad. Nothing like me at all. That's because Iruka is about to drag everyone living on this floor to the shopping mall!!! Can you see from my three exclamation points that I'm dreading this day? I don't like malls or any stores for that matter. The people who managed the stores near Konoha Home always made me feel like a thief or a low-life delinquent even though I never did anything when I went there but buy supplies.

I also really think it's pointless to spend so much time deciding which wardrobe to buy or which shoes are better. You should hear some of my classmates here talk like girls. I mean I thought all guys hated shopping? Then again, Iruka becomes obsessive compulsive (He! That's a new word I just discovered!) when he buys stuff for his family. Neji spends hours trying to buy the perfect can of soup! And Lee takes forever to decide which speedo is the right kind of green for him!

Me, if something catches my eye and it fits, I'll buy it. Then I'll restock my ramen stash and head on home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

I know I'm not supposed to expect any letters in return, and I've been warned not to bother you with questions, but tell me, Daddy, just this once—are you awfully old or just a little old? And what color are your eyes? Also, how fat are you? It's very difficult thinking about you in the abstract like a theorem in geometry.

Given a fat, rich man who hates orphans but decided to be kind to one, what does he look like?

Awaiting your response,

Curiously yours,

Naruto

P.S.

Iruka has just popped his head in my room for the third time. I've been putting him off, saying that I have to finish my letter, but I guess I can't delay the inevitable. If I should stop sending letters, know that I have been stomped to death by the mob that's always present at malls.

(Here's what I look like right now. Save me!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands clasped behind his head, Naruto ambled slowly behind Iruka and Lee, who were enthusiastically discussing the merits of a new brand of shoes. Beside him, Neji was mumbling something about fate being unkind to him.

The two in front began to outstrip the two behind and Naruto was already hoping that Iruka would forget about him and let him escape.

No such luck. Iruka suddenly stopped as he realized that he left behind his two charges.

"Come on you two! Hurry up."

The two grumbled but sped up. Iruka sighed in frustration. A sign for male apparel caught his eye just as he was about to deliver a long speech about the importance of their trip.

"Hey, look! That shop has a sale. Let's go there."

Lee grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. Naruto shrugged. Neji continued to stare.

"Just come with us and afterwards…uhm…I'll treat you to ice cream!" Iruka said desperately.

Naruto immediately became his normal bouncy self and headed towards the store without any more promptings. Neji continued to stare.

"Neji, we'll visit that fortune teller on the third floor if you promise to behave."

Neji felt that his destiny pointed towards the store Iruka liked.

Inside, the four friends browsed along separate aisles until Naruto gave a loud whoop. Iruka immediately went to him thinking that he had met an accident, or worse, played a prank. He was just in time to see Naruto rush inside a changing booth. Lee and Neji joined him.

"What happened?" Lee asked, clutching a piece of green-colored material.

"What has that loser done this time?" Neji asked.

"I don't know," Iruka answered, quite perplexed. "I just saw him go into that booth. I think he found something that he liked."

They all took a step towards where the blond had disappeared when they were halted by the curtain of the booth being abruptly pushed aside. Naruto beamed at them with his hands akimbo, obviously pleased with what he was wearing.

The three stared.

The jacket was a garishly shade of orange that was obviously a surplus. The pair of loose, orange pants had been folded up several times because it was too long for the boy. The ensemble should have been an eyesore. It should have resulted in violent reactions. It should have been a major fashion faux pas.

It wasn't.

On Naruto, the orange number seemed to come alive and exude a magical light that frightened off all the shadows in the place. Naruto practically radiated life and joy and vigor.

The three stared.

Naruto actually made the ugly ensemble look good!

**ARC**: The first part of this chapter was taken from Neil Gaiman's Sandman: The Dream Hunters novel (which I also do not own but have used with liberty, please forgive me!)

Thank you once more to those who reviewed, especially those who pointed out some inconsistencies in my previous chapter. I thank you from the bottom of my cold-blooded reptilian heart. Bow. :D

Also, there will be parts wherein Naruto will draw his daddy some illustrations to prove his points. However, I cannot draw a straight line even if my life depended on it so, if you please, just imagine what Naruto's drawings would look like. Thank you once more.

–Dragon.


	4. 04

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Naruto sighed as he rolled another lopsided _onigiri_. Normally he would have his dinner in the common cafeteria but tonight he was having a "special dinner."

He snickered, finishing off the last mound and placing it in the bento he had carefully arranged.

"Special…yeah right," he murmured, glancing around the small kitchenette provided for the rooms on their floor.

"Naruto!" Iruka's warm smile was accompanied that night by a warm pot of _teriyaki_ that he had prepared in the cafeteria's kitchen on the ground floor. He was the only student the cook had allowed to actually enter her sacred kitchen.

"My, my, you really adore that orange ensemble that you bought huh?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. He had become quite fond of his latest purchase. Although he had kept the orange jacket in his closet until the winter months arrived, he used the orange pants as often as he could, with whatever clean shirt he had.

"Have you finished your _onigiris_?"

Naruto gestured towards the bento as he checked the rice in the rice pot. Iruka put down his cookery on the table and looked at the blonde's work. He clasped his hands in rapture.

"Ahh! It looks yummy!"

"It's nothing," Naruto murmured, flushing a bit at the compliment.

"I'll just change my clothes for a bit," Iruka grimaced at his sweaty uniform. "I'll probably be back before the others arrive from the supermarket."

True to his words, Iruka came back before the rest of the boys entered—Neji holding a box of sweets and Lee handling two bottles of cold drinks. After arranging all the food and plates and utensils, they all uttered a hearty "Let's eat!" before tucking in. Iruka beamed at the assembled boys eating with gusto, feeling extremely proud of himself. The dinner had been his idea, after all—part of his ongoing mission to bond everyone. Even Neji looked like he was having fun—

"Uzumaki, what is _this_?" Neji held up an _onigiri_ contemptuously.

"Duh! What do you think it is, moron?" Naruto replied with his mouth half-full of _teriyaki_.

"It looks like a riceball that got thrown out of the window and squashed by stampeding feet."

"Hey! If you don't want to eat it, then don't!"

"Naruto! Neji! Please no fighting in front of the table."

Naruto harrumphed and settled down to just glowering at Neji.

"Neji stop being such a perfectionist," Lee said, happily munching on a riceball. "These are actually good despite their appearance."

Neji took a tentative nibble. His eyes widened. He took a bigger bite, refusing to see the triumphant look on Naruto's face or to acknowledge that it was actually good, really good. The rice was the perfect taste—not to salty—and was that a hint of spice and were those sesame seeds?

"Where did you learn to make these Naruto?" Iruka asked when he was sure that Neji had settled down. "Did you learn the recipe from your parents?"

Naruto choked. Iruka quickly patted his back while Lee offered him a drink.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something unpleasant?"

"Uhm…uh…no! Uhm…those…I learned how to do those on my own. I had to do a lot of cooking you know…" Naruto gulped down his drink.

What he had said was partly true. He had to learn how to cook and do other chores back in the orphanage.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive, bringing up your family when you never really got to know them," Iruka sighed, sitting down once more. "I guess your cooking reminded me of a home cooked meal. I really miss those. I miss family so much, especially my cute little siblings…"

"It is perfectly understandable," Neji said, licking his sticky fingers but still managing to look impeccably snotty while doing it. "Family is important. My family, the Uchiha-Hyuuga clan, is a tight-knit unit."

Naruto and Iruka caught each other's eyes and were hard pressed not to laugh at Neji's pompous attitude. He reached for another _onigiri_ as he continued his speech.

"Although we seldom see each other, we have an annual get-together which all must attend no matter what. My cousins and I are practically the same age and we always managed to see each other and exchange stories. I have a cousin who is a little bit older than I but he and I have many things in common. People always mistake us for brothers."

"I agree with you," Lee said.

Naruto and Iruka groaned. There would be no stopping the two now. They loved nothing more than to prattle about family and youth and destiny. The two concentrated on their food while Lee and Neji lectured on the advantages of family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

June 1, Friday

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

You never answered my questions and they were important too. Are you awfully old or just a bit old? And how fat are you?

See, I'm trying to make this portrait of the most important person in my life—that's you!—but I can't start it. If you don't tell me anything then I'll just have to make this shadowy person with a rooster-like head. Help me out here!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

9:45 P.M.

I have a new unbreakable rule: never, ever to study at night, except when I have to cram for an exam. Instead, I just read or draw. Most of the time I draw. I just look out my window and draw whatever it is that I see or whatever inspires me. Right now I'm drawing this tree that's outside my window (I've put aside your portrait until you tell me more about yourself). Anyway, the tree is really big and old with lots of leaves and it looks good especially during a full moon.

I also borrowed this book on world art history yesterday. I'm learning a lot from it. Sometimes I just look at the pictures and imagine what the painter was thinking when he did his masterpiece.

I'm starting to get into adventure books too. I like the old stories about the samurais and ninjas. Maybe I can start a story about them…uh-oh better finish that thought tomorrow. Ten o'clock bell! Good night daddy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday

I know you wanted to hear from me only once a month but I've been showering you with letters and questions almost every week. So, I'll just continue this letter and I promise I won't bother you again until the middle of next month. So, won't you answer my questions at least? Please?

Or you could ask that weird secretary of yours to come and tell me: Sharingan-sama is really old or Sharingan-sama has blue eyes like Naruto or Sharingan-sama is obese.

Something like that. I'll make you some _onigiris_ in exchange! Iruka made us four—Iruka, Lee, Neji, and me—have dinner together and they all liked my cooking. Neji didn't say anything but he ate most of what I made so it must really be good!

What do you say? Some delicious riceballs in exchange for information? Sounds like a good deal, right?

Looking forward to closing a deal with you,

Naruto, the Great Cook

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up from the letter he had just finished as Neji barged into his room.

"What is it bastard? Don't you know how to knock?" Naruto growled.

Neji impatiently dismissed the blonde's reaction and just grabbed his hand.

"Come with me!" he said, hauling Naruto out of the room towards the stairs.

"Wha—Hey! Where are we going?" Naruto yelled in alarm.

"To the reception area. My esteemed cousin has suddenly appeared for a visit. Since Iruka and I have an exam in our next subject, you will tour my cousin around the campus and then return him to our dormitory when my class is finished."

"What!" Naruto managed to hold onto the banister and stop their mad dash. "No!"

"Uzumaki" Neji growled. "I really do not have time for your foolishness."

"Then get someone else to do this! I don't want to!" Naruto freed his hand from Neji's grasp and stomped back up.

Neji contemplated pouncing on Naruto and trying to overpower him but that would take too much time. Besides, Naruto had learned a lot since he entered the kempo team. He decided to try another tactic.

"You've always said that you wouldn't turn away a friend in need," he called out almost accusingly.

Naruto stopped and partly turned back. Neji inwardly crowed in triumph. It was just too easy.

"Since when did you ever consider me your friend?" Naruto asked.

Neji groaned. He began to think fast.

"Okay, okay how about this? I'll buy you ramen for a week."

Naruto fully turned back and gazed at him.

"One month," he held up one finger. "And you don't call me idiot the whole time."

"One month?! You'll only be with him for an hour and a half. I refuse!"

Naruto's lips stretched into a wicked smile.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The blonde made a show of turning back up the stairs before Neji gurgled something unintelligible.

"What was that, Hyuuga?"

"Two weeks!" Neji said stubbornly. "And if you lay off being an idiot then I won't say anything demeaning about you."

Naruto's brows furrowed then he skipped down happily.

"You owe me one Neji!"

Neji grumbled but grabbed Naruto's hand again. They reached the reception area in record time. Only one person was there. Neji dropped Naruto's hand and hurried forward, partially blocking the guy from the blonde's sight.

"This is my yearmate Naruto Uzumaki. He will be touring you around while I go to my class."

Neji moved and Naruto got his first look at the "esteemed" cousin. Blue eyes widened as dark orbs clashed with his. An intense but fleeting vision of a haughty smirk and a shadow in the form of a rooster passed his mind leaving him disoriented. Slowly, the person rose from the couch.

"Uzumaki, this is my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto frowned as he bowed in greeting. The other boy looked familiar.

"Well I'll leave you two alone."

Neji gave Naruto a final meaningful glance to behave. Naruto responded by making a face at the Hyuuga before looking back at the Uchiha. He found Sasuke looking at him in a strange but unreadable way.

"Er…so where do you want to go first?" he asked, loosening his tie out of nervousness.

Red lips smirked.

"Wherever you want," a deep baritone answered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally remembered that conceited look, that arrogant voice! He cursed inwardly. Sasuke Uchiha had been the boy he had fought with in the orphanage the day he had received the blessings of Daddy Sharingan. This boy knew he was an orphan!

_He knew he should have insisted on that one-month supply of ramen._

**ARC**: Thank you to those who reviewed, especially those who gave me pointers to ponder and include in the next chapters. I thank you from the bottom of my cold-blooded reptilian heart. Bow. :D

_Onigiri_ is rice that's triangular in shape and can be made from leftover rice and a little bit of salt. Anything goes with _onigiri_, you can make it with _nori_ (seaweed) or plums or whatever you want. _Teriyaki_ is pan-fried beef tenderloin with special sauce. Aah, hungry!

–Dragon.


	5. 05

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Naruto slouched out of the dormitory towards the campus. He didn't know if Sasuke still remembered him. He was itching—no, _burning_ to know if the other boy still recognized him but he was also…scared. His ambivalence made him unusually silent.

Maybe if I just keep quiet he won't remember me… 

Easier said than done. He was starting to feel amused dark eyes boring onto his back. His hands twitched. He could feel his hackles standing up. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Look! I know that you know what I know but don't think that you know everything because you don't know anything!" Naruto yelled, rounding up to the dark-haired boy that their bodies almost collided.

They both froze. Naruto was panting hard while Sasuke just stared at the blonde boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke finally rumbled. "Moron," he added as an afterthought.

Naruto visibly bristled at the insult.

"I am not a moron, you—!" Naruto's eyes widened. This was how their fight in the orphanage started. Oh no!

He quickly turned around and stomped away.

Sasuke looked confused for a moment before a mischievous smirk graced his face. He caught up with the blonde and heard the other boy mumbling under his breath.

"Dun really care if he…but I like…ain't fair…people will say… run away…haven't gone on a tour…start with…"

"Your favorite place," he said.

Naruto stopped and looked at him funny.

"What?"

"You asked before where I wanted to go first for this tour. That's my answer. Why don't you show me all of your favorite place?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, nibbling on his lips. Then he huffed and continued with his walk.

"Fine! Whatever! Let's go."

Naruto led Sasuke across the grounds and straight to the gym where there was a kempo practice going on.

"This is my favorite place. That's my favorite sport."

Naruto's teammates saw them and started shouting greetings to him. Suddenly scared that they would come and start asking questions, Naruto waved to them and hurriedly dragged Sasuke away.

Their next stop was the library. Naruto walked straight to the second floor which was furnished with old sofas.

"This is also my favorite place. It's more quiet here because not many people come to the second floor."

Sasuke took a moment to browse the volumes lined up in the shelves and found that most of them were stories about old Japan. He was about to pull out one book but Naruto grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the small park inside the campus.

"This also my favorite place."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he followed Naruto along a cobbled path across the mini-forest.

"It seems like you have a lot of favorite places," he murmured.

"Yeah well! This is a nice place!" Naruto yelled in defiance.

"Yes, it does seem nice compared to the Konoha Home."

Naruto froze. Slowly, painfully he turned to face Sasuke.

"You remember me," he whispered, meeting eyes as black as midnight.

"How can I forget someone who gave me a bruise that lasted for a week?"

"Don't tell."

What?" Sasuke frowned, noting Naruto's frightened face.

"Look," Naruto licked his dry lips. "They don't know, my friends, I mean. They don't know that I come from an orphanage. They think—I said that my parents died early and I was brought up by this guy who used to be their friend."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest.

"So?"

"So? So! So you can't tell anybody! Look I'm sorry about picking a fight with you. But I'm not sorry about giving you a bruise because you deserved it. I mean, just because you're a rich bastard doesn't give you the right to insult me!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the rambling blonde.

"But anyway, you can't tell anybody that I'm from the orphanage because—because—because they'll hate me! And I don't want people to hate me. This is the first time that I've actually got friends! I don't want to lose them!"

By the end of his speech, Naruto was waving his arms in distress, looking pleadingly at Sasuke. A wordless battle raged until Sasuke sighed a long, suffering sigh.

"You really are an idiot," he said.

"Hey!"

"Friends should accept you for who you are not for your family's background or some such nonsense."

"But—"

Sasuke waved a hand impatiently.

"I'm hungry," he suddenly said. "Where's a good place to eat here?"

He walked on, passing a Naruto who was completely dazed by the sudden change of topic.

"Idiot! Are you going to just stand there all day?"

"Huh? Wha—Hey who're you calling an idiot?"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, glaring at the taller boy. As they stepped off the path, it took a while for Sasuke to notice that Naruto had stopped. He looked back to see the blonde fidgeting.

"What now?" he asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

"So, you're not going to tell right?"

Sasuke sighed. He seemed to be doing that quite a lot with the blonde as company.

"What good would it do me to tell anybody?"

"Well, you could do it as payment for the bruise and you know…"

"I am not petty. Furthermore I don't know anybody here besides you and Neji. And contrary to what my moron of a cousin says, I do not enjoy being related to him nor do I look forward to having conversations with him. Now, can we just go somewhere and eat?"

"You promise?" Naruto asked in a small voice. He really hated himself for sounding so weak in front of the other boy but he couldn't help it.

"What?"

"That you won't tell?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment.

"Fine. I promise not to tell anyone that you're an orphan idiot. There? Happy now?"

Naruto looked suspiciously at him for a moment before shrugging and taking a tentative step forward.

"I guess. Come on, I'll show my most favorite place in the whole world!"

"Something tells me I already know what that is," Sasuke murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Minutes later they were seated in a booth with bowls of steaming ramen in front of them.

"I knew it…" Sasuke muttered, looking suspiciously at the noodles in front of him and the energetic blonde who seemed to have completely forgotten his problems of a few minutes before.

"Let's eat!"

Monday evening

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

Forget about my promise to write to you only once a month! I need to vent my frustrations and you're the only person I know who will really listen.

I had the weirdest morning today since I came here. Neji's cousin, Sasuke Uchiha, came for a visit and I had to tour him around the campus because Neji and Iruka had a test. I didn't want to go at first because, well, anybody related to Neji has to be baaad. It turned out that the Uchiha bastard was badder than bad. He was worse!

See, I've met that guy before. In the orphanage.

I've never told you this before, daddy, but on the day you gave me my scholarship I had a fight with a Trustee's son. (Please don't tell anybody about this!) He insulted me and I kicked his ass real good! But now I wish I hadn't because that son turned out to be, you guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha!

At first I thought that he had forgotten me but he hadn't. So I asked him to keep the fact that I'm an orphan a secret. He promised not tell anyone but can I really trust him?

After the tour we ate at the Ichiraku, my favorite ramen restaurant and he actually let me eat five bowls of ramen, a piece of cake, and some sweets—and he paid for all of them! He was really loaded with money. I wonder what it feels like to be that rich. I told him all about Neji and Iruka and Lee in between my bowls of yummy ramen.

When we got back Neji was waiting outside the dorm's main doors but Sasuke said that he had to rush. He practically ran to his car and left Neji gaping at the smoke he made. Guess he wasn't joking when he said he didn't like Neji's company. Which makes me think—why come all the way to your cousin's private school only to put up with a bratty orphan who once gave you a bruised face and then dash off when your cousin is finally free? The Hyuuga-Uchiha clan is really weird.

Neji was really furious when that Uchiha bastard suddenly left. He kept harassing me, breathing down my neck and telling me that I had no right to keep the Uchiha bastard all to myself. Jeez! The way he keeps talking, he sounds like I stole his boyfriend (or girlfriend, whatever!) or something.

And now I come to the frustrating part. I don't know if I can really trust the Uchiha bastard. He promised that he wouldn't tell anybody my secret but what if he changes his mind? What if he decides that it'll be funny to ruin my life? What if he tells his dad and his dad talks to you? You won't let him change you, right? You'll always be my daddy, right?

Naruto

_Dear Daddy,_

Neji has stopped harassing me. But now I keep having nightmares where my friends slowly disappear saying that they don't like me anymore because I'm an orphan. Arg! I can't stand this pressure anymore! I'll go crazy!

Stressed out,

Naruto

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

No news must mean good news right? It's been two weeks since that Uchiha bastard's visit and my friends are still talking to me. That's good right?

Iruka has noticed that something's on my mind. He keeps saying that I can tell him anything, that sometimes telling someone your problems can help. Yeah right like I can just say, "Yo! I'm an orphan and I'm only here because some rich, fat guy decided that I'm funny and wanted to send me to school." See how stupid I'd sound? And Iruka's so nice that he's even invited me to go to his house this summer. But what if—arg!

I know I'm obsessing over this thing but I can't help it. That Uchiha bastard said that people should accept me for who I am. But what if they don't like who I was?

Everywhere I look, people are smiling. Summer is near and everybody is looking forward to the coming vacation. The whole campus is so ALIVE. Sometimes I see a flower or a bunch of happy people and I feel my mood lifting but then I remember that I might not be able to see that flower or have fun with those people if they found out my secret.

To make my stress even worse I've just received a letter from Ebisu-sensei. He says that since I have no place to go to this summer, he's willing to let me come back to the Konoha Home and work for my board until the school opens again.

I HATE THE KONOHA HOME!

I'd rather die than go back!

Still stressed out,

Naruto

Naruto plodded morosely towards his dormitory after another long day of classes. Not even the sleek silver car parked in front of the building could stop his introspective mood. He barely noticed a man seated on the couch in the reception area and would have passed by without a glance if not for a hauntingly familiar voice calling out his name. His head snapped up and he found himself looking at the amused eye of Kakashi.

"Yo! Why're you so glum? Summer's here, you should be happy!" Kakashi greeted, standing up and walking over to Naruto who stood rooted in hallway. "Hmmm…you've changed a bit since we first met. You've filled out a bit. That's good. You were so thin back then. But you don't seem to have grown even just an inch taller.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto finally managed to spurt out. He still couldn't handle the idea that his benefactor's perverted secretary was standing in front of him, in his dormitory. Did his last letter not arrive by the mail? Was Kakashi here to tell him that Sharingan-sama was revoking his scholarship? "Is something wrong? Is daddy—I mean Sharingan-sama okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. He asked me to deliver something for you. Maybe this will make you feel better."

Kakashi handed Naruto a sealed envelope. The boy was torn between eagerly tearing it open (it was the first letter he had ever received from his benefactor) and postponing his dread until he was left alone in his room so he could kill himself if it was bad news. The first thought won.

Inside the envelope was a short typewritten note. Naruto's face fell. He had hoped that it would be handwritten. But as he read the message, his face changed from sad to utterly ecstatic.

To Naruto: You can spend your summer at the Chidori Farm. Kakashi will drive you to the farm and back. Just tell him your schedule. Sharingan

Naruto suddenly flung his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Yay! Yay! I'm going to a farm! I'm going to a farm! Wohoo!"

The two laughed like maniacs in the hallway for some time.

"Say thank you to Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Never mind. I'll thank him myself. My summer break starts on the last week of July until the first week of August."

Kakashi nodded, his one eye curved up happily.

"I'll pick you up on the Sunday of the last week of July then."

"Uhn!"

"Well then, you're in a good mood now so I'll go and tell your 'daddy' (Kakashi snickered) that you're a go this summer. Be good until then, okay?"

Naruto walked Kakashi to the door and waved madly until the silver car had vanished from sight. Then he bounced up to his room intent on starting a long letter of thanks to his Daddy Sharingan. He stopped a bit, realizing that he could have just had Kakashi wait for him to finish the letter and have it delivered by hand instead of the usual post mail. He shrugged, too much in a good mood to let the oversight affect him.

"Naruto!" Iruka greeted as he reached their floor. "Here!"

A white box with his name on it was shoved towards him.

"What's this?" he asked, opening the lid. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the chocolates he uncovered.

"They are from my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha," Neji explained from his room.

Naruto nearly dropped the box in surprise. He peered inside the room and saw Neji holding a similar box in his hand.

"He gave each of us on this floor a box," Iruka said, beaming at the piece of chocolate he was about to eat.

"Oh, uhm, thanks, I think," Naruto said, backing out of the room. "I'll, uh, eat this in my room."

He hurried out then stopped and retraced his steps. He poked his head in just as Neji popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and Iruka was picking another piece out of the box.

"By the way I'm going to this farm that my, uhm, guardian knows."

"That's great! I hope you have fun!" Iruka cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah, fun. See ya!"

Naruto rushed to his room. Closing the door firmly, he walked over to his desk and set the box of chocolates on it. He stared at the box suspiciously before slowly lifting the lid. Taped on the back of the cover was a note:

Idiot, I always keep my promises. –Sasuke Uchiha 

Naruto's shoulders relaxed completely for the first time in weeks. His lips curved into a big smile that rivaled the sun in brightness as he picked up one piece of chocolate.

**ARC**: As usual, thank you to those who reviewed.

Has anybody else noticed how expressive Naruto's face can be? His face reflects his emotions so openly.

–Dragon.


	6. 06

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Iruka popped his head into Naruto's room just as the blonde boy finished throwing the last piece of garment he was taking with him in his vacation. Iruka's lips twitched and he had to gulp down a chuckle when he saw Naruto jump over his bag several times so that he could close its clasps.

"Ahem!"

Naruto managed to close one set of clasps before he looked up to his grinning friend.

"Need a help?" Iruka asked, coming inside the room.

"Nah! I think I got it."

Naruto gave a final hop and quickly closed the final clasp.

"I told you to use those bags with zippers not this old style of suitcase," Iruka said, stifling his laughter as he sat on Naruto's messy bed.

"But I like this bag!" Naruto grumbled. "Besides I don't want to buy any unnecessary and expensive things that Daddy might not approve," he added to himself.

Iruka stood up.

"Okay, okay," he amiably said. "I didn't come here to criticize your suitcase though. I'm hitching a ride with Neji up to the train station. We'll be leaving in a few minutes so I came to say goodbye."

"Hmmm…are you sure it's healthy for you to always be with Neji? You're already rooming with him and now you're riding in his car too!"

Iruka laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll live. Well, got to go. I'll bring you some souvenirs when I get back."

Naruto impulsively hugged his friend before shooing him out of the room. Kakashi had mailed to say he would pick the blonde up at 9:00 am but Naruto decided to make one cup of ramen before going down. Several minutes, and hot cups, later he finally had enough energy to haul his big suitcase down the four flights of stairs and outside the door. He stood there impatiently as fellow members of the dormitory passed him by. He experienced a brief attack of panic thinking that Sharingan-sama had cancelled the trip or that Kakashi had stopped by early, but not finding Naruto had sped off without checking inside. Naruto was running in circles around his suitcase when he finally saw Kakashi's silver car flash into the driveway and stop right in front of him.

"Yo!" Kakashi got out of the car to help with his luggage.

"You're late!" Naruto shrieked.

"Sorry. I had to oversee some change in the plan."

"What changes?"

"Get in."

Naruto hurriedly took his seat.

"Remember to buckle down. There. Now," Kakashi slowly drove out of the dormitory's area, "I won't be driving you all the way to the farm—"

"What? But—"

Kakashi held up a hand to restrain Naruto's outburst.

"Since you've never traveled much before, we're going to make your first road trip a memorable one. We'll drive towards the new bullet train station and ride until the fifth stop. After that we'll use a bus and then there will be another car waiting for us for the last leg of the trip. We'll be stopping at various tourist spots along the way and I'm sure you'll want to sample local food there so…get ready Naruto, you'll be experiencing something different today."

Naruto grinned…

Naruto pouted. They were speeding by in the train but he was getting bored. The scenery had held his attention at first but the novelty soon wore off and began to fidget in his seat looking for something else to do.

"Naruto, you okay?" Kakashi asked lowering down the newspaper he had been reading.

The blonde boy looked at his older companion. His gaze traveled towards the high turtleneck sweater that obscured half of Kakashi's face. An unholy gleam lit up the boy's features. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow. Without warning Naruto lunged and tried to pull down the part covering the older man's face. Kakashi, however, managed to shift and to fluidly transfer in the opposite seat.

The two stared at each other. A challenge was wordlessly issued and accepted. As they sped across the country, Naruto…

…stood up to pee and tried to do a sneak attack when he returned only to end up sprawled in the aisle.

…crouched behind Kakashi as the man got his suitcase but overbalanced taking the suitcase down with him and knocking the blonde boy down.

…offered the first bowl of ramen to Kakashi but got distracted by his own bowl of food.

…visited a shrine and attacked unsuccessfully while Kakashi was praying.

…pestered Kakashi to stop at a local festival and forced him to win a small frog in a game booth. He was too excited to remember his mission.

…joined a _Bon _dance and kept stumbling into Kakashi who managed to keep one hand to his shirt and one around his bumbling charge.

Naruto momentarily gave up his game when they arrived at the farm but just Kakashi wait until their return trip!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday evening

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

I've just arrived and I haven't unpacked yet, but I just had to tell you that farms are soooo cool! The house is square like this:

picture

And _old_! A hundred years or so. It stands on the top of a hill and looks way off over miles of green meadows to another line of hills. And it has lots of animals including puppies!

The people living here are Jiraiya and Tsunade (they're married but they fight a lot!) and a hired girl named Ino and two hired men named Shikamaru and Chouji. We arrived late so Kakashi stayed for the night and had dinner with us. It was great because he and the old people used to be friends and all they talked about during dinner was martial arts! Jiraiya used to be an expert and he promised to teach me some cool moves this summer. I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I can start my training!

Soon to be a martial arts expert,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

August 9

_Dear Daddy,_

I'm back in school. They really should make the summer vacation longer! Like maybe three months! How can anyone enjoy summer vacation if it's only two weeks? And then after we go back to school we have our midterm exams not long after! What kind of inept educational system is this?

Although my two weeks were really packed! The morning after I got to the farm, Jiraiya took me around really early to take care of some chores. I wanted to get my training started but he said we had to do the chores first or else Tsunade would beat us up into pulps. I saw that old woman get angry with Jiraiya the night before and I have to tell you, she was really scary! But of course she couldn't really scare me!

Nevertheless I went around with Jiraiya so I could warm up a bit, you know. I had a lot of fun hunting for eggs too. I fell off a barn loft while I was trying to crawl over to a nest that a black hen had stolen. Tsunade was really pissed off. She said that it was stupid of me to get hurt so early in my vacation. And then—you'll never guess what she said next!—she said that I was just like Sasuke Uchiha who had fallen from the same beam when he was little!!!

Did you know that the Uchiha clan owned the farm before and "Master Sasu-chan" (that's what Tsunade calls the bastard!) would spend every summer there? The clan gave it to Jiraiya and Tsunade when they got married because the old woman used to be a nurse or something for the family.

By the way, how _did_ you learn about the Chidori farm? I never got to ask Kakashi that. You have to answer me. I need to know. It's bad enough that I spent the summer in a place that that bastard used to go to. But the people there were talking of the bastard as if he's a god not some stuck-up, spoiled brat. You're not friends with his dad, right? Of course not! You wouldn't be nice to me if you were friends with an Uchiha.

Anyway, our routine became chores (they were boring but I managed to slip in some fun into most of them, nihihi!) afterwards training with Jiraiya. Tsunade taught me how to make this nice smelling medicine that makes minor injuries heal fast. When I wasn't training or doing chores, Shikamaru, Chouji and I would just hang out together and watch clouds. Well, Shikamaru (he's really lazy) and I would watch clouds while Chouji would eat (he's really fat, but don't tell him that to his face because he gets really angry).

At night I'd read this old book that I found in the attic that the Uchiha-bastard used to own. It's an English novel entitled "Robinson Crusoe." During my first week I'd always have an English-Japanese dictionary with me whenever I read a chapter but now I can practically read everything without looking words up every few minutes! It's a really great book full of adventures and jungles and wild animals and this one guy going against everything!

I took the novel back to school with me. I asked permission from Tsunade and she said since the Uchiha-bastard doesn't go there anymore I could bring it with me. Che! That stupid probably has lots of other books and won't remember about one missing novel. Rich people! I'm glad you're nothing like them even though you're probably richer than the entire Hyuuga-Uchiha clan!

Anyway, I'm too sleepy to start studying now so I'll begin tomorrow. I'll just read one chapter of the book then go to sleep.

Goodnight daddy,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

September 21

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

I have awful, awful, awful news to tell you, but I won't begin with it; I'll try to get you in a good mood first.

I'm happy to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki has started his legendary career as an author and illustrator. A poem entitled, "From my Window," with a matching drawing appeared in the September issue of _Monthly_—on the first page, which is something most Freshmen can't do. I'll send you a copy so you can see it.

Let's see what else I can tell you that's nice—oh yes! Those moves that Jiraiya taught me made me win in an inter-level kempo competition in school. You should have seen the faces of all those upperclassmen that I beat…

I don't think I can delay anymore.

Are you in a good mood now? Here goes—I flunked Biology. Iruka is tutoring me starting tomorrow and I'm taking another exam next month. I'm sorry if you're disappointed. But look at it this way: I only flunked one subject and not two. I almost didn't make the cutoff for English. I guess reading that English novel helped me a bit. And many of my classmates failed one or two subjects too. Only Iruka passed all of his classes because he's really a serious student who does nothing but study. And I've learned so much in just five months that I don't mind flunking, not that I'll do that again. I've learned my lesson and I'll study really hard and promise that I'll never fail any of my subjects ever again. You have to know that I, Naruto Uzumaki, always keep my promise. That is my way of life.

So, you won't be too disappointed with me, right daddy?

A the boy who will bury his nose in his books after writing this letter,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-examination week

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

I did it! I passed all of the exams that I took! Yes! Naruto Uzumaki is the best! The others and me will celebrate with some Ramen tonight!

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

November 15

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

Autumn is really here. The leaves are so beautiful that all I want to do is play with the mounds of leaves that the gardener has piled up at the back of the dormitory. Last weekend, after lunch, I just stared outside my window until it was too dark to see.

There's something in the air that's making me really sad.

I don't know what. Maybe it's because a friend celebrated his birthday last week and I remembered that my birthday had come and gone without anyone remembering it. Not that I have an official birthday. I just threw a dart one day and it landed in October and I've pretended that the date is my real birthday.

Or maybe it's because everybody's talking about going home for the one week Christmas break and I have nowhere to go to.

I'm sounding really pathetic, huh?

Don't worry. I'll be okay. It's getting really cold now. I hate the cold. In the Konoha Home we would get so cold because Ebisu-sensei didn't believe that the orphanage needed central heating. Only his room had heat during winter.

Che! I'm getting bitter. I'll just go outside and mail this. Maybe the walk will lift my spirit some.

Unusually depressed,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

December 15

_To Sharingan-sama,_

Old man: You never answer my questions; you never show the slightest interest in anything I do. I feel like I'm sending letters to a wall. You're probably sending me to this snobbish school out of a weird sense of Duty.

I don't know a single thing about you. I don't even know your real name. Your secretary is a pervert. You have relations with Uchiha bastards.

I bet you throw my letters straight into the wastebasket without even opening them!

I'm tired of not being acknowledged, especially by you! I'm tired of telling you everything—my thoughts, my dreams—without getting even just one word of encouragement.

I've decided. From now on, I will only write about my progress in school. I won't tell you any side stories or comments anymore.

Yours,

Naruto Uzumaki

--------------------------------------------------------------------

December 23

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I'M SOOOO SOOOORRY!

My last letter was so bad. I'm really a bad boy. Ebisu-sensei was right when he said that I was a no-good. Imagine me writing something so dreadful to the only person who unconditionally showed me so much kindness. Please burn that last letter and forget all about it. I was feeling so lonely and miserable and sore-throaty that night. I'd just seen Iruka packing and talking non-stop about his happy, normal family that I felt so envious. And then, remember what I told you about hating the cold? Well, another reason why I hate this weather is because I usually get sick. I'm really healthy the rest of the year but during the months of December and January, I always catch something. This time I came down with a bad case of tonsillitis and flu and pneumonia. I've been in the infirmary for six days now. Iruka was so worried that he almost cancelled his trip back home—he's so nice and he's been visiting me everyday since I was confined here—but I told him that his family would be really disappointed if he didn't visit. He's leaving tomorrow but he'll be posting this mail before he goes.

Right now I look like this:

picture

Pathetic huh? Some gland in my body is swelling. I've been studying biology for half a term and I haven't come across gland swelling anywhere! I tried to use Tsunade's medicine but apparently that only works for cuts and bruises.

I can't write anymore. I'm beginning to feel dizzy from sitting up for so long. But I just had to apologize to you for that last letter. You'll forgive me, right? I can still think of you as my daddy, right?

Sick in bed,

Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sniffled. Then he sneezed and snuffled onto a tissue. His nose twitched as he felt another sneeze coming. He only had enough time to grab a new batch of tissue before exploding.

"Bless you."

The sick boy groggily eyed the door where he made out a blurry image of Kakashi.

"Huh?" he croaked out.

"American people say that when someone sneezes," Kakashi explained as he came in.

A coughing fit was the only answer.

"Well, I guess I can't say Happy Christmas to you since you're so sick," Kakashi continued.

Naruto glared at the man's extremely cheerful demeanor.

"But I suppose, sick or not, you can manage some holiday spirit when you open your presents."

Kakashi held up with flourish a bigsports bag displaying a very prominent logo. Naruto's eyes widened. His mouth opened. He turned to fully face Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked with triumph, thinking that his grand presentation was a success—

Naruto sneezed all over him.

"Gah! Sobby."

"It's all right," Kakashi answered, producing a handkerchief and wiping his face with it. "Here."

Naruto eagerly took the proffered bag. Unzipping it, he saw that it was full of nicely wrapped presents. He looked up to find Kakashi gazing at him softly. His eyes watered. He grabbed a bunch of tissue and pretended that he was wiping his runny nose.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your gifts from your _daddy_. Happy Christmas Naruto," Kakashi fondly ruffled Naruto's hair before striding out.

Naruto took a moment to just stare at the gifts. As he was reaching out for the topmost package, his door opened again. Thinking that it was Kakashi coming back, he smiled broadly and looked up. His smile froze when he saw that his visitor wasn't Kakashi but—

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke walked in and sat on the stool near Naruto's bed without waiting for any invitation.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, totally perplexed.

"I heard you were sick," Sasuke answered nonchalantly. "I never knew that orphans could actually get sick."

"Hey—!"

Naruto's protest was interrupted by another sneezing and coughing fit. He groped for more tissue but felt nothing. He groaned and started pulling the drawer near his bed where he kept another box of tissues but the contraption would not open. His head throbbed. He started to slump forward as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Gentle hands guided him towards the pillows instead and a white handkerchief materialized in front of his eyes. Without thinking about it, he grabbed the offered hankie and wiped his dripping nose.

"Dhanks," he muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes wandering from Naruto's face to the rest of the room. Naruto closed his eyes. His brain had gone fuzzy but for a moment he thought he saw Sasuke looking concerned for him.

"So what're you doing here? Neji's already left for his vacation."

"Hn. Here," Sasuke threw him a poorly wrapped gift.

Naruto's widened.

"But—but!"

"I have one for each of you. I've told the receptionist to give the others their gifts when they return. Who are those from?" Sasuke asked, shifting his gaze towards the still open bag of gifts.

Naruto tried to sit up to reach his gifts. But the world turned upside down and he topped back to his pillows.

"Idiot."

"Hey! I don't have to take that from you!" Naruto glared at Sasuke from his prone position. "Don't you know that you shouldn't annoy sick people because they get sicker?"

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Naruto huffed then peered longingly at the gifts near his feet.

"Hmp! You really are an idiot."

Sasuke stood up and leaned over Naruto.

"Wha—what are you doing? Don't come near me! Ah! what are you doing with that pillow! You're going to kill me with it aren't you!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. The thought of shutting up the blonde boy with the pillow was tempting. He quickly pulled up a flailing Naruto and settled the sick boy into a half-reclined position. Then he reached over and plopped the bag of gifts near Naruto's hand before sitting down once again.

Naruto was wide-eyed and speechless.

"Well? Aren't you going to open those?" Sasuke's irritated voice finally snapped the blonde from his stupor. "Gifts are supposed to be opened and enjoyed as soon as you get them. Didn't they teach you that in the orphanage?"

Naruto frowned. He stared at the bag and ran a finger along a wrapped box.

"I've never gotten any gift from anyone all my life," he muttered.

Sasuke made an indistinct sound that made Naruto look up.

"Well then that's more reason why you should open those as soon as possible."

"Why do you care anyway?" Naruto asked.

The dark-haired boy shifted in his seat and looked pointedly at the gifts.

"I'm assuming that they're from your benefactor—the one who sent you to this school. I'm just curious what a person, who sends an orphan into a very exclusive school—what that person would give to his scholar. Hn. If you're too weak to open them, I can open them for you."

Naruto snatched the bag away from Sasuke's side and placed on the other side of his bed, all the while glaring at the other boy for even thinking of touching one of his precious gifts.

The two stared at the packages for a while until slowly, timidly Naruto reached out and plucked one parcel out. Then, just as slowly, he began to scratch it open one tape at a time.

Sasuke sighed gustily.

"You're supposed to rip the wrappings, idiot!"

"This is the first present I've ever received from my Daddy Rooster-Head!" Naruto yelled back, not caring that he yelled out loud his pet name for his benefactor. "I want to preserve everything he gives me!"

Sasuke bit back a reply and let Naruto cherish the arduous task of keeping the wrappers and ribbons intact. In about an hour, Naruto was surrounded by new clothes many of which were for winter use, a coffee table book dealing with works of great artists worldwide, a collection of adventure books in English and Japanese including several by Neil Gaiman, a hot water bottle, a new portfolio for his drawings, and some crayons and pencils for his artworks. He had long forgotten that Sasuke was even in the room with him—the dark-haired boy had become mute after the first gift had been opened, content on watching the blonde's face for his reactions. Naruto had caressed, tried out, tinkered, and scanned each gift like a little boy.

When he finally remembered that someone was supposed to be with him, he looked up only to find himself alone in the room. Sasuke had slipped out after the last gift from Naruto's benefactor had been given its due appreciation.

Naruto's hand encountered Sasuke's gift. He meticulously opened it. Inside were two white objects and a card that read:

_Idiot, these are called wrist guards. You put them on your wrists to prevent injury whenever you do kempo exercises. –Sasuke Uchiha_

A slow smile grazed Naruto's face despite the condescending tone of the card. Tears of joy flooded from his eyes. He folded each wrapper carefully and placed everything, including all the gifts, inside the bag. Then he slowly eased down on the bed and grasped the bag towards him. Gradually he settled down into a nap, hugging the bag full of his gifts and smiling even in his dreams.

**ARC**: Woah! I didn't expect so many to review my last chapter, and some of them were reviewers from my other fics too! I THANK YOU ALL! I'm really glad that this fic is shaping up into something that you guys like.

Oh and for those who wanted to see Sasuke on the farm, sorry to disappoint you. But don't worry; Naruto still has two more summers to go. And I hope that the last scene was a good enough substitute for those wanting fluff.

And as I said before, I can't draw a straight line even if my life depended on it, so sorry if all of the illustrations just contain picture. Then again I can't attach anything with this fic so never mind.

--Dragon


	7. 07

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

_Naruto Uzumaki please come to the reception area immediately._

_Naruto Uzumaki please come to the reception area immediately._

Naruto groaned out loud before flopping down from his bed to land on all fours on the floor. He weakly propelled himself towards his table. It had been three days since he had been discharged from the infirmary but he still had not regained his usual energetic self. He tugged his orange sweater from the back of his chair and put it on. A huge grin appeared on his face. The one thing he liked about the cold nowadays was that he could finally use his beloved sweater. He slowly put it on and pushed himself off the floor.

As he made his way down the stairs, he wondered why he was being called. It took him far longer than normal to reach the ground floor. When he opened the door his eyes bulged and he gave an involuntary cough upon seeing the white-haired secretary of his benefactor.

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi tucked away the orange book he had been reading while waiting for Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by."

Something in the happy man's demeanor made Naruto suspicious.

"Aww, don't look like that," Kakashi said, managing to look hurt at Naruto's lack of trust. "It's New Year, so let's celebrate it together."

"But—but—but you should be with your family and not here!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi's face turned solemn, his earlier cheer was wiped out in a blink of an eye.

"Naruto," he walked over to the sniffling boy and crouched down in front of him. "I also don't have any family. They all died when I was young. My family right now is Sharingan-sama. Since he's forced to go to a special event, I have nothing else to do with my time until he comes back. I thought, maybe I can celebrate this day with Naruto. We can pretend to be family even for just one day."

Naruto sniffled again.

"What do you think?"

The blonde nodded. Kakashi's eye arched once more.

"Good!" Kakashi stood up. "So what do we do during our super-new-year agenda?"

"New Year soba!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi's cheer rubbing onto him.

"Good! Inform the manager that you're going out then meet me outside."

Naruto ran to the manager's office, his energy returning with each step. Finishing his task, he quickly dashed outside where Kakashi was waiting for him.

"All right, soba here I come!" Naruto cheered as the car started.

"With lots of vegetables in yours!" Kakashi added.

"Wha—no way!" Naruto protested. "I want mochi!"

The two bantered all the way to the restaurant where they got all the food that they wanted—and even the dreaded vegetables for Naruto. Then Kakashi dragged Naruto to a shrine where they had to brave a crowd just to get to the temple. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at shops and comparing the New Year decorations of each. When evening came, Kakashi treated Naruto to a sumptuous dinner of first-class sushi.

"Wow!" Naruto's mouth watered as he eyed the big bento of sushi. "Hey, hey Kakashi are you sure you can pay for this?"

Kakashi waved a hand negligently as he waited for his sake.

"Don't worry." He looked at Naruto and leaned closer. "If my money runs out, then we can always tell them to charge the food to Sharingan-sama's account," he whispered conspiratorially.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nope! But when I tell him that I did it for you he won't be so mad at me."

Naruto bopped Kakashi's head.

"I'm not eating anymore!"

"Hey, don't be like that. Don't worry I have enough, enough! To show you, here I'll even give you this."

Kakashi thrust a small white envelope to Naruto who turned it this way and that.

"What is this?"

"It's pocket money. Elders give those to children every new year."

Naruto's eyes watered. He cursed inwardly. He had been crying so much lately.

"So, there," Kakashi said, pretending to look for the waitress with his sake while Naruto dabbed his eyes. "If I can't pay for our food, you can pitch in with your pocket money."

Naruto glowered at Kakashi briefly. Then his face broke into his trademark wide smile.

"Of course!"

The sake arrived. The two dug in. When they finished, Naruto didn't need to spend his first new year pocket money.

January 3

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

School's officially open again. How was your holiday? Mine was the best in my entire life even though I was sick most of the time. I know I've thanked you for like a million times already for the gifts but I want to say THANK YOU! again. I'm wearing the shirt that you gave me inside my uniform right now.

The whole dorm is noisy again. Neji has been talking non-stop about his clan reunion. Kakashi said you had to attend an event too. Hope it wasn't a reunion with people like Neji or that Sasuke-bastard. Imagine having to attend an event with stuck-up Hyuuga-Uchihas. That would be hell.

Lee gave me a cool souvenir. It's a book on some taijutsu that's been handed down in his family. He's a weird guy but he's really nice.

Iruka gave me souvenirs and a big cake that his mom baked for me. It seems Iruka told her about me getting sick during Christmas break so she decided to bake something for me to "wash away those awful memories of being sick during Christmas." I love the Umino family even though I've only met one of their members.

Happily eating his cake,

Naruto

February 10

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

The whole school's crazy! Everyone's sick from Valentine's fever. I caught Neji buying a big box of chocolate. I bet he's going give it to that Sasuke-bastard. Lee has been daydreaming of receiving stuff from the girls studying in the school near ours. The boys in my class have a running bet of who will receive the most chocolates this year. Even Iruka keeps blushing whenever the subject of Valentine's Day is brought up! AAAHHH!

I think I'm the only sane one here…hmm…maybe that's because I know that I won't receive anything because the only girls I know are my fellow orphans like Hinata. I wonder how she is…oh no! Neji just passed by with a smug face. I'll just find out what he's so happy about.

Gah! You won't believe what I just learned. There's a running bet for the most number of chocolates received here in our dorm too. And Neji is the number one contender for the freshmen.

Getting freaked out,

Naruto

February 15

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

Thanks for the chocolates. You didn't have to give me any though! There were some girls from other schools who waited for Neji and Iruka outside the school gates just to give them chocolates. Really! I can understand girls going for Iruka, but Neji? And the jerk actually won the bet in the school and in the dorm!

Anyway, I wasn't totally ignored this year. I received chocolates from three classmates. I don't know why they gave some to me. Maybe they thought I wouldn't receive any either so they decided to share. Or maybe they didn't like the flavor although I love it. All well, their loss.

Getting fat from chocolates,

Naruto

_Dear Daddy,_

Final exams are coming. Don't worry I'm studying really hard! This is pass or bust for Uzumaki.

Anyway I wrote because Iruka asked me to stay with his family this spring break. He said that there's this hot springs near his house and everyone in his family has been dying to meet me since he told them a lot about me during the vacation. I was so excited that I said yes right away. I've never been with a real family before. And I think Iruka's family is lots of fun.

Studying hard but excited for his vacation to start,

Naruto

March 10

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I passed all of my exams! And now it's two weeks with the Umino family! Yay!

Packing like crazy,

Naruto

March 25

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I just got back from visiting the Umino household and let me tell you something: I LOVE THE UMINO FAMILY! I really wish I was an Umino. They have this big, old house with a big garden and a forest nearby. It was the kind of house that I would look at so curiously when I was in the Konoha Home and wonder what it would look like inside. Well, I got my wish.

Like my time at the farm, every day was packed with fun and new things. Mr. Umino would take me and Iruka to the river in the center of the forest where we would fish. He'd tell us so many funny stories about his childhood or his work. He and Iruka are so alike.

Mrs. Umino would always be cooking or baking something for everyone. And she never shooed me out of the kitchen with a glare but would pull me inside. Sometimes she'd let me help with the cooking. Other times she'd just give me a plate of cookies and some milk and let me watch her.

Granma Umino likes to go to the garden and take care of the flowers. Iruka and I would help her because she has rheumatism and can't bend much.

Grandpa Umino meditates a lot. I tried to do it once but I ended up falling asleep. He didn't wake me up and scold me though. He just let me sleep and woke me up when dinner was announced. Besides meditating, he liked going to the onsen too so Iruka and I would go with him every time he wanted.

Everyday after dinner we would all sit together in the family room. I'd usually play with Iruka's youngest siblings while the grown-ups would talk about their day.

Well, I've given you a description of all of the members of the Umino family—except one. Her name's Sakura and she's one year younger than Iruka. She's—she's—she's cute and nice and charming and fun to be with and has pink hair and did I mention that she's cute?

I was in their house during White Day and I bought white choco for Mama Umino and Granma Umino and Sakura. And, guess what? They all gave me a kiss as thanks! All of them, even Sakura. I think I went to heaven that day. The entire family just laughed at my reaction and then all of the other men gave out chocos too.

Hehe, vacation with the Uminos really charged me up and now I'm ready to face the new school year. Everybody will realize how great I am this year!

Revving himself up,

Naruto

April 15

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Imagine this: the school's swimming pool filled with lemon jelly, would a person be able to swim in the goo or would he sink?

We were having lemon jelly for dessert when I asked that question. Everybody started arguing. _I_ thought the swimmer would sink. Iruka said the swimmer would be able to make it. Neji said it all depended on the fate of the swimmer. Lee said a taijutsu master would be able to actually _walk_ on top of the jelly. We all looked at him funny for a moment before continuing with our debate.

Oh and I have two good news for you! First, Iruka's been elected as a representative in our student council! Yay! Because of that, people in Room 401 are Very Important People now. Nihihi!

Second good news, Sakura's studying in the all-girls school near our place and she'll be visiting the dorm this coming weekend to celebrate her brother's victory. Iruka is planning to ask permission to have her up in our level. We're going to cook up something for her.

Now, the most important question in my life is: What should I wear? I think I'll make some ramen for her visit. Wonder what flavor she likes? I never asked during my stay! Arg! Now that's stupid. Or maybe I can make something with sakura in it. Maybe that will impress her.

Getting ready for a great visit,

Naruto

The afternoon was going well. Iruka had been granted permission to bring his sister up to their kitchenette at the top floor. Naruto had decided to make onigiris again. He had also managed to maneuver himself into sitting beside his crush. He smugly looked at Lee who seemed to have been as love-struck as the blonde was over Sakura.

Neji Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga please come to the reception area immediately.

Neji frowned a bit. He hurriedly excused himself and went down to the ground floor. When he came back up someone was trailing behind him.

"Everyone, we have another guest."

Sakura stared. Naruto's eyes bulged. Lee looked surprised. Iruka stood up and smiled.

"Uchiha-san, you look better than in the pictures that Neji showed," he welcomed. "Please come on in. We were just having a small get-together for my victory in the previous elections."

Sasuke nodded.

"Congratulations," he murmured.

"Please have a seat."

To Naruto's dismay, Iruka gave up his seat on Sakura's other side to Sasuke, who took up the offer. To the blonde's further disappointment, Sakura seemed to have become infatuated with Sasuke the moment he stepped into the room.

The assembled guests were quiet for a moment. Neji was curiously looking at his cousin. Lee was glaring at Sasuke. Naruto was pouting. Sasuke was just looking impassively at nothing. Iruka sighed.

"Hey, Uchiha-san what would you like?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "We have ice cream but it's melted a bit. There's also some cheese sandwich and, what drink would you like? We have some sodas and tea. Naruto made those onigiris. They don't look much but they taste great."

Sasuke slowly reached for one rice ball and took a small bite. Obsidian eyes met cerulean over pink hair.

"So, does that meet your approval, Master Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

One dark eyebrow went up.

"Even Tsunade and Jiraiya liked them," Naruto continued.

"How—?" Sasuke took another bite, "do you know those two?"

"I spent my summer vacation at Chidori Farm."

"Ah. Does Tsunade still keep sake in the uppermost shelf in the pantry?"

"Yep."

"Is there still a rabbit hole under the pile of rocks in the night pasture?"

"Uh-huh! Shikamaru caught one rabbit trying to smuggle some lettuce inside the hole. He let it go though."

The two continued to exchange questions and answers, not noticing that everyone else was gaping at them and Sakura's head was turning left and right as if watching a tennis match. When Sasuke recollected himself, he quickly looked around, glared then stood up.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," he bowed to everyone. "Thank you for the food. I have to leave now."

Neji stood up to show him out but Sasuke waved him back to his seat.

"I'll let myself out. Stay here with your friends."

Sasuke swept the group with his eyes finally stopping on Naruto who belligerently met his stare. His mouth quirked up.

"I'll see you around. Goodbye."

He turned and left the room.

Another moment of silence settled.

"Well, that was something," Iruka commented, sitting down once again. "Uchiha-san really has a commanding personality."

This started the flood of noise.

"Who was that cool guy, big brother? How come you didn't invite him during your spring break?"

"He's just a jerk Sakura-chan!"

"He's Neji's cousin."

"He looked really rich!"

"He is really rich!"

"He's a stuck-up!"

In the middle of the melee, Neji caught Naruto's eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked, his hackles rising up.

The other three ignored them.

"You know," Neji said slowly, "I've never seen my cousin that friendly before."

"Hmp! _That guy_ friendly?" Naruto retorted.

Neji continued to just watch the blonde boy with careful and calculating eyes.

**ARC**: Oh my! Lots of reviews again! Thank you!

For those who keep asking just who the heck Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head is, please be patient. You will know the secret when Naruto does. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun of our favorite hyperactive blonde right?

Dragon


	8. 08

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Naruto looked left. Naruto looked right. Naruto looked down. Naruto looked up.

Finally he yelled, "TOKYO IS SO COOOOL!"

"Shut up you fool!" Neji hissed, hauling the hyperactive blonde from the middle of the road where he had stopped to gawk. "One would think you've never been to Tokyo all you life!"

Neji let go as soon as they reached the sidewalk where Iruka and Lee were waiting for them. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhm, well, actually this _is_ my first time here," he admitted.

The three stared at him.

"For real?" Lee asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Where the hell did you grow up? In a remote mountain?" Neji asked tactlessly.

Naruto bristled. "No! Just in a small village far from here!"

"Didn't you ever travel?" Neji persisted.

"Well the person I'm living with is very busy so he couldn't take me around much!" Naruto fibbed.

"Doesn't he give you enough allowance to visit places by yourself?" Neji continued.

"He's very protective of me!" Naruto retorted.

Neji opened his mouth to fire off another question but someone else's voice was heard.

"Why are you all bunched up standing there looking like idiots?"

Neji whirled around to see his cousin bearing down on them. They all greeted the older boy in their own ways—Neji with a mumbled "Sasuke" and a nod, Iruka with a wave and an awkward smile, Lee with glinting teeth and restrained friendliness, and Naruto with a scowl and a growl.

Sasuke just glared. "You're late. Let's go."

He quickly walked away towards a grand movie house. The four had no choice but to trot behind. There was a long line leading to the doors of the theater but Sasuke ignored it and walked up to the front where two hulking men stood.

"Sorry, we can't let anyone in until the gates are opened," one black-clad hulk said, holding out a muscled arm to prevent Sasuke from going further. "And there's a line so you have to go to the end of it.

"I have special tickets," Sasuke said, producing an envelope.

"So does everyone," the other hulk sneered. "Look pal, this is a premiere, everyone should have a special ticket to get in."

Naruto, who had been trailing at the back, inched his way forward. It looked like "Sasuke-bastard" was having trouble. Maybe he would be punched and Naruto could save him! And then the jerk would be in Naruto's debt.

"I suggest you look at those first before you say anything more," Sasuke replied coolly, shoving the envelope to the two.

"You little—" one guy started but the other man quickly covered his mouth. A bunch of tickets were thrust in front of his face and his eyes widened.

"Please forgive us sir," the bouncers quickly bowed. "You and your companions may enter."

The doors were opened and the five went in.

"Hey! Why are you letting them in? Why are you favoring them?" someone in the line shouted.

"Sh-shut up you punks!" one of the bouncers roared.

Naruto walked past, eyeing the two, who quickly resumed their bowed positions, and trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious tickets that had scared the two men so much.

"Che, idiots!" the blonde muttered.

The two tensed and glared at Naruto. They were about to retort when Sasuke appeared beside the blonde.

"Hurry up, stupid!" he growled.

"Hey! Just because you're paying for us doesn't give you the right to call me names!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone, even the people waiting in line, visibly flinched as a cold glitter appeared in Sasuke's eyes. He towered over Naruto and pushed his face towards the blonde's.

"Just for that—" he whispered menacingly, "you're not getting any free popcorn!"

Naruto's eyes widened comically in dismay.

"WHAT!" he yelled, his arms flailing erratically. "You can't do that!"

Sasuke turned around in smug triumph.

"Oi! You're so mean! Can't you take a joke? Oi!"

Naruto's voice receded as the party went further inside. The people left behind sighed simultaneously.

"That kid was either very brave or very dumb," one of the bouncers muttered.

"Yeah," his partner nodded. "I thought he was going to be killed for sure."

"Imagine a young boy having the gall to stand up to one of the most powerful men in Japan and the owner of this theater to boot."

"I begin trembling in fear just thinking back on what happened!"

"Yeah," the man said, fingering the tickets with the special mark on them.

-

May 10

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

I just had the best Golden Week of my entire life! The four of us went to Tokyo for three days. Neji stayed at his family's house. Iruka, Lee and I stayed at a hotel. It wasn't fancy or anything but I've never slept in a hotel before so I was really excited.

The first day we followed Neji around to this gigantic mall. He really knew his way around and he didn't need a map to know where the great shops were. My head already hurt from trying to look at everything at once just on the ground floor. Neji went to this ultracool sports shop and—have you ever been there? You should! It was great! They had equipment for all of the sports there is. And the shoes! There were rows and rows of really great (and very expensive!) shoes! Neji bought a pair that was so expensive that I almost had a heart attack when I saw the tag. I wonder what it feels like to just buy something you like without thinking of how much it is?

After that we met up with Sasuke-bastard to watch a funny, adventure movie about a guy who wanted to join a gang but ended up defeating all of them. There were these big guys at the doors who tried to prevent us from entering. I thought they were going to beat up Sasuke-bastard and I would have to show them my cool kempo moves but the jerk just showed them some stupid tickets and they were putty in his hands. Che! I hate that bastard. He thinks he's so powerful. And he even threatened not to give me any popcorn during the show! Do you see how mean he is? I swear I will defeat that guy one of these days. Anyway, his plan failed because some guy from the movie house gave all of us free big-sized popcorn and soda. I really liked the movie and the seats were so comfortable that I almost wanted to sleep.

The next day, Iruka, Lee and I just went around Tokyo. They were nice enough to tour me to the really cool places. Then on our last night we met up with Sasuke-bastard (jeez! doesn't that guy have anything else to do but annoy us with his presence?) and Neji again. We had dinner at this fancy restaurant that used so many forks and spoons. I kept using the wrong utensil! Neji kept staring at me in that superior way of his. Lee looked like he was so embarrassed of me. And I swear I heard Sasuke-bastard laugh at me once. But, of course, that was probably just my imagination. That jerk wouldn't know how to laugh even if you tickled him. Thank god Iruka was there! He managed to save me lots of times. And halfway through dinner I just let him pick up a fork or a spoon before I got mine just so I wouldn't make a mistake anymore.

Well, that's my big adventure in Tokyo. I've learned my lesson. Next time I go some place new I'm buying a guidebook!

Becoming a true-blue traveler,

Naruto

-

May 12

_Dear Mr. Rich Man,_

Here's your check for 100,000 yen. Thank you very much but I can't keep it. My allowance is enough for all of the shoes that I need. I'm sorry that I wrote to you about the sports store; it's just that I've never been allowed to enter one that big with that many types of merchandise before.

However, I wasn't begging! And I don't want to accept any charity from you more than I have to.

Naruto

-

May 13

_Dear Daddy,_

I wrote another nasty letter and I'm sorry for it again. I was just so mad, thinking that you were pitying me so much. But I was sorry right after I posted it. I tried to get it back but the mail clerk wouldn't give it back to me. When I started shouting at her, she had the people there kick me out of the place.

Anyway, it's the middle of the night now; I can't sleep because I keep thinking that I'm really stupid. I know you were just being kind, as usual, and I should have returned the check more graciously. It's just that I'm different from all the other boys. They can take things naturally from people. They have dads and moms and uncles and aunts; but I don't have any relations like that with anyone. I like to pretend that we're related like the way Kakashi thinks of you as his family. But I know that's not real. I'm alone—with my back against a wall fighting the world just to get some acknowledgement—and I get upset when I think about it. I try to put it out of my mind and just plaster a big smile on my face; but don't you see Mr. Sharingan? I can't accept any more money than I have to, because some day I'll want to pay it back. And even though I'll be the greatest author/illustrator in the world, I won't be able to completely face a _really huge_ debt.

I love great shoes and things, but I won't risk my future just to have them.

You'll forgive me again, won't you? For being rude? I've got an awful habit of being too impulsive, especially when I'm mad, that sometimes I seem thoughtless or ungrateful. I never mean it. I just want to be honest with you. You're the only person that I will allow to know the real me. Not even Iruka or Kakashi (although he knows a pretty big chunk of my true self) will know the hidden me. And the real me is really very thankful because you've broken the spell of sadness of my childhood.

It's a quarter past two. I'll have Iruka mail this during his early morning jog (I don't think I'll be allowed to go to the mail office for quite some time). You'll receive it right after the first one so you won't get mad at me for very long.

Really repentant,

Naruto

-

June 4th

_Dear Daddy,_

Did you ever have a cute baby boy who was stolen in his cradle when he was just born?

Maybe I'm that kid! If we were in a novel, that would be the climax, wouldn't it?

It's really weird not to know what a person comes from. I can't help thinking of all the possibilities. Maybe I'm not Japanese. I do have blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe I'm some sort of heir to the throne of England, or maybe I'm American whose parents went for a vacation to Japan and forgot me in a park. Wait, that last one doesn't sound too good because that would mean that I'm a lost item.

Has anyone told you about that one big scandal in my history of minor scandals during my Konoha Home years? I'm sure Ebisu-sensei didn't fail to tell you about that time that I ran away from the orphanage because he punished me for stealing cookies. But you have to know my side. Imagine me, a hungry seven-year-old boy in the pantry left alone cleaning knives with a plate of cookies just within reach. Would you expect a kid that young and starving not to cram one or four cookies in his mouth? And when you hit his head and twist his ears, and make him stare at all the other children eating their dessert warning them not to give him any because he's a thief, wouldn't you expect him to run away?

I only ran four miles. They caught me and brought me back. Every day for a week I was tied like a bad puppy to a stake in the back yard while the other children were out at recess.

Uh oh, there goes the bell. I better sign off. I'll write a more entertaining letter next time.

Good night,

Naruto

P.S.

There's one thing I'm sure of. I'm NOT a Hyuuga-Uchiha!

-

June 20

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I promised I would write a better letter and here it is!

Last Saturday the whole dorm had this game where one person was a fox and all the other people were dogs hunting the fox. I became the fox and I had to throw these confetti on the ground to mark my "trail." I was given a head start before all the others tracked me down. I had a lot of fun and made the trail as hard as possible—I crossed over a small stream, climbed up trees, backtracked over a path just to confuse them. Nihihi, I did a great job and they never managed to catch me. After I was satisfied that they would be lost I went to the Ichiraku to get some ramen and wait for anyone who would manage to survive. An hour and several bowls later, Iruka came and then Lee and Neji together, and then three more people. They were all that was left! The others gave up after the trees part. Ha! They couldn't handle Uzumaki! Everyone was so tired that they ate almost as much ramen as I did. Afterwards some people were angry that I made the trail so hard. But the others were really surprised that I managed to do what I did. They even started calling me Kyuubi (that's the name I wanted to be called when I was a "fox"). I have a nickname now!

But my fun didn't stop there. The next day, Sunday, Sakura and I went on a date! Okay, okay so it wasn't really an official date but it was close. She and a classmate met Iruka and I for some ice cream. The classmate has a brother also going to our school. Her name's Temari and her brother's name is Gaara. Gaara's one of the guys who gave me his chocolate last Valentine's Day. Sakura-chan kept asking questions about the Uchiha-bastard. When I tried saying the truth about him like he's a jerk who's totally uncool and unfriendly she became violent. But Iruka managed to turn her back to her sweet self. And then, just as we were finishing our ice cream, Gaara arrived. When I thanked him again for the chocolates he gave me, everyone started coughing and Gaara went kind of red. I guess they were all eating too fast and the heat was getting to them. After the ice cream we went to see a movie and I got to sit beside Sakura-chan. I would have really enjoyed it but Gaara was seated beside me and I would always catch him _staring_ at me! It was scary. I wanted to confront him about it and ask him what his problem was but I didn't want Sakura to think weird things about me so I just kept quiet.

All in all it was a great weekend. But, ever since that day, I keep bumping into Gaara in the school halls. He doesn't say anything to me. He just looks at me and then moves on. Thank goodness he doesn't live in the dormitory. Man, he's as weird as a Hyuuga-Uchiha. But he can't be a part of that clan. He's got red hair and this weird tattoo on his forehead. Wait, maybe I remind him of his sister. She has blonde hair too! Yeah, maybe he's lonely and wants a friend to talk to. Okay! Uzumaki, the friendly guy will take away Sakura-chan's friend's brother's sadness. If I do that maybe he'll tell Temari something like "That guy Naruto is a good guy. He made me feel less lonely." And then Temari will say something like "Naruto sure is a great guy" to Sakura-chan and _then_ Sakura-chan will forget Sasuke-bastard and like me and I can ask her to a real date! Yes! I'll do it!

A man on a special mission of friendship and love,

Naruto

-

July 10

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

You're right! I really do have a talent! Naruto Uzumaki won the short story contest (with 1,000 yen as cash prize!) that the _Monthly_ holds every year. And he's only a Sophomore! All the other contestants are Upperclassmen. Iruka says that when I saw my name posted I started doing this funny happy-dance. I don't really remember what I did.

The dorm's making this short movie about ninjas and lords and stuff for summer festival and I got a part as a ninja. I'll have a big fight to show my "bravery and loyalty for my sworn Lord." The Lord's Iruka so it's easy to portray loyalty to him. And Neji is his enemy so I won't have trouble fighting against him! Just he wait, I'm going to kick his ass! Oh, and I'm also helping out with the costume designs and props and set designs. I'm really such a useful all-around guy, aren't I?

Future writer/illustrator/actor,

Naruto

-

July 15

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

You won't believe the great thing that's just happened. The Umino family has asked me to spend the summer in their house in Izumo! Iruka says it's a house that's even older than the one I visited before. And it has its own hot springs. And it's really great and cool there even in summer! Sakura-chan has invited Temari and Gaara and they have accepted so I can continue my Operation: Make Gaara a friend so Sakura-chan will like me more.

But more than that, I'm really excited to see all of members of the Umino family again. I guess they liked me when I visited before and it's really a nice feeling to know that a great family likes me enough to invite me again into their home.

Very contented,

Naruto

-

Naruto hummed happily as he walked from the school towards his dormitory. He had easily passed a surprise quiz. The ninja movie was wrapping up and initial response to advertisements had been favorable. Gaara was slowly opening up to his overtures of friendship. Summer vacation was close. The sun was shining brightly. The flowers were blooming. The birds were chirping. _All was right with the world._

He entered the cool hall of the dormitory. As he adjusted his eyes to the dimness inside he was surprised to see Kakashi standing in his path obviously waiting for him.

"Hey!" Naruto smiled brilliantly. "Whacha doin' here?"

Kakashi stepped forward holding out a white envelope, his one bared eye expressionless. Naruto's smile dimmed a little at the man's unusual seriousness. He took the envelope and tore it open. The note was short but it wiped away all of Naruto's happiness in an instant.

Don't accept the Umino's invitation. Go to Chidori Farm this summer. –Sharingan 

"I can't go with Iruka and Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered softly. "I have to go to the farm?"

He looked up to see Kakashi nod once. This time the man's eye showed something like regret.

"It is Sharingan-sama's wish," Kakashi said quietly.

Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears.

"But why?"

"He didn't give any explanations."

"But—but I was so excited and I made so many plans and—I don't understand!"

"I'm sorry. I only follow his orders. I'll pick you up again on the first Sunday of your vacation."

Kakashi walked forward. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for this," he said softly.

Naruto swatted the hand away, crumpling the note in a clenched fist.

"I don't care what his reasons are! I'll make him change his mind!"

The blonde boy rushed towards the stairs. Kakashi watched him disappear before letting his shoulders slump forward. He had told the truth. Sharingan-sama had not issued any reasons just an order. He turned to leave only to stop short at seeing a boy with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and wearing the Shinobi Private High uniform blocking the entrance. The boy was eyeing the stairs. When Kakashi took a step forward, dark eyes were riveted on him.

"Did you do something to Naruto?" the boy asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kakashi sighed.

"Why do they always think I'm the bad guy?" he muttered.

"What?" the boy asked walking forward.

"Nothing," Kakashi said out loud. "I didn't do anything. I'm just a poor errand boy who gets bullied by people around me."

The boy's face scrunched up with confusion. Kakashi took this advantage to walk quickly to the door and slip away ignoring the squawk of protest from the boy.

A few minutes later, Iruka knocked on Naruto's door. When no one answered he slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw Naruto furiously scribbling something on a piece of paper, occasionally wiping away tears from his eyes.

**ARC**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who reviewed! Your favorable responses give me the energy and the inspiration to continue. I humbly thank you.

Each chapter just gets longer and longer. I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I've just been re-reading the first chapters of the manga…hmmm the possibilities…

-Dragon


	9. 09

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Future SASUNARU. Thank you.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

_Dear Daddy Sharingan-sama,_

Kakashi just came by with a note from you saying that I shouldn't accept Iruka's invitation and just go to the Chidori Farm this summer.

Why? Why? _Why?_

You know I've been looking forward to this vacation for so long. You know all of my plans. You know that I desperately want this because this is the first invitation I've received from a whole family since I was born. The Umino family is the first household that's actually liked me–me! orphan Naruto.

And I'll be learning a lot. Mrs. Umino will teach me how to cook other food besides ramen and onigiri. Mr. Umino will show me how to ride horseback and paddle a boat. Sakura will teach me how to dance. And Iruka and I are going to do our homework together.

I won't be trouble for them. I'll be good.

It'll be a nice and fun and exciting and learning experience for me so please won't you reconsider? If you won't allow me then I'll have to break my word to Iruka and you know how I hate to break my promises. So please, please, _please_ let me go.

Begging you,

Naruto

Naruto stared blankly at the scenery speeding past as Kakashi's car rushed onwards. He had waited frantically for any news until the Friday before his vacation. When no word or secretary arrived, he finally had to concede defeat. He knew he had to follow Sharingan-sama, but it just hurt _so much_.

Slowly, sorrowfully, with many sobs in between, he had apologized to Iruka and explained that he couldn't join the Umino family during the vacation.

Naruto remembered Iruka's reply clearly: _"I have to admit that I'm really disappointed. I was looking forward to this. But we have to respect your guardian's request. Ever since that white-haired guy came two week ago, you've been so sad. Now I know why. Don't worry Naruto, there will still be other summers that you can spend with my family. Meanwhile, don't be sad anymore. Enjoy your vacation. I'm sure your guardian has a god reason for this and something good will happen to you while you're there. Now stop crying, Naruto."_

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Blue eyes snapped open.

"Huh? Wha–"

"We're here, Naruto."

The blonde boy looked out of the car to behold the Chidori Farm main house. He couldn't believe that the previous year he would have given anything to come to the farm, but this time…

Jiraiya and Tsunade ambled out of the house and grinned at him. He tried to muster a smile in return but failed miserably.

"Hey brat!" Jiraiya greeted.

Naruto only managed a whispered "Yo" and a wave of his fingers. The married couple looked at each other in surprise. Then they both turned piercing glares at Kakashi.

"Naruto, why don't take your bags to your room," Tsunade suggested. "We've cleaned up the room you used last year."

Naruto complied, dragging his bag inside. The three adults stared at his slumped retreating back.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade growled when she was sure that Naruto was out of earshot. "Explain. Now!"

Kakashi did.

"That boy's not meant to be down and gloomy like this," Tsunade whispered then glared at Kakashi. "Your boss should know better than to manipulate people like puppets!" she said sharply.

"Hey, hey, enough of that," Jiraiya interrupted. "We just have to do our best to cheer up the boy."

"Well I'll leave you to it," Kakashi said, turning back to his car.

"Aren't you staying?" Tsunade asked.

"Nah. I'm not tired. We didn't do anything during the stopovers so we made good time. I can still manage to get back to the house before midnight." Kakashi looked back. "Besides, I don't think I can stand it if I see Naruto's sad eyes again."

The two old couple watched Kakashi get into his car.

But before he could leave Jiraiya hurriedly walked over to the car and whispered something to Kakashi. Tsunade saw the man's one eye widen then curve into a happy arc.

When he came back, Jiraiya was smiling smugly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're you so happy about?"

"I've just thought of the perfect way to get back the Naruto we've come to know."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Jiraiya rubbed his hands together in glee.

Tsunade smacked his head.

"Well? Are you going to make me wait all day before you tell me your plan?"

"You could've just asked! You didn't have to turn violent."

Tsunade raised a fist.

"Okay, okay! Remember that note you received last year?"

Jiraiya explained the details of his plan. Slowly, a smile appeared on Tsunade's lips.

"Yes, that just might work…"

"Hey brat! Oi!" Tsunade shook Naruto roughly as the boy played with his dinner. "I don't know why you're moping around—"

"Sharingan-sama—"

"I don't care why either," Tsunade cut him off. "You're here now and you're going to keep your work schedule just like last year."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the hard glint in Tsunade's eyes stopped him.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

True to her words, Tsunade woke him up early the next day to do chores. Naruto lethargically went about cleaning, weeding, feeding the animals, and completing all of the tasks that Tsunade gave him. When he had finished he escaped towards a small hill where he stared up at the clouds for the rest of the day. He didn't feel like training with Jiraiya or talking to Shikamaru and Chouji. He didn't even have the enthusiasm to write or draw anything. He also hardly talked to anyone, which was the most unsettling thing about him. He was too wrapped up in his misery that he didn't see the worried glances the others gave him.

This routine went on until the third day of his vacation. On his fourth morning, he was surprised to see Ino cleaning the room across his and everyone else bustling around the house when he went down for breakfast.

"What's going on?" he asked Tsunade as she piled his plate high with food.

A peculiar expression passed over Tsunade's face for a moment. It was gone before Naruto had a chance to comment on it.

"Didn't I tell you? We're having another visitor this year?"

"Puh? Phoo?"

Tsunade hit the back of his head.

"Don't speak when your mouth's full." She turned away to get the tea. "And it's Master Sasu-chan. He's coming here today."

Naruto spit out all of the food in his mouth onto Jiraiya who was quietly eating in front of him. A vein ticked on the man's forehead.

"WHAT? SASUKE-BASTARD IS COMING HERE?"

"Today," Tsunade nodded then gave him another smack on the head. "And don't call him bastard."

"Even if he deserves it," Jiraiya muttered while cleaning his face.

"But–but–but he can't come here!"

"Why not?"

"Because–because _I'm_ here!" Naruto's arms flailed.

"Numbskull," Tsunade gave his head a third strike. "If you've forgotten let me remind you that he used to own this place."

Jiraiya stood up, effectively cutting off any more of Naruto's protests.

"Come on boy, hurry up and finish your breakfast. Just because the master is coming," Jiraiya choked, "doesn't mean that you can escape your regular chores."

Naruto gulped down the rest of his food and hurried after the old man.

"Hey! Hey! Old pervert!"

Jiraiya slowed down enough to let Naruto catch up to him before delivering the fourth abuse on Naruto's cranium for that day.

"What is it brat?"

Naruto rubbed his throbbing head, practically jumping up and down in his distress.

"Why's Sasuke-bastard coming here? Huh? Huh?"

"For vacation of course!"

"But–but he's rich right? He can go anywhere he wants to right? Anywhere in the world!"

"Well, apparently he wants to go here." Jiraiya held up one hand to stall Naruto's next outburst. "Before you say anything else, find those eggs that the black hen hid again. Tsunade will need them for lunch today."

Naruto scampered away, grumbling about Uchiha-bastards ruining his perfect vacation. He didn't see Jiraiya smirking at his back.

As he performed chores, Naruto tried to formulate plans to make Sasuke's stay a miserable one. Pranks after pranks were thought up and discarded. He was so intent on his musings that it came as a shock when he saw a sports car parked near the gates just as he was carrying in a basket full of fresh vegetables.

"What! He's here already?" he cursed.

He charged inside the house. After dumping his load in the kitchen he rushed towards the main hall. Just as he was skidding around a corner, he bumped onto a hard body and ended up sprawled on the floor.

He shook his head and looked up to lock eyes with—

"Aah! It's Sasuke-bastard!"

"It's the idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot you jerk!" Naruto jumped to his feet, finger pointing threateningly at his enemy.

"All right—Neanderthal."

Naruto paused, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It roughly means a prehistoric monkey-man," Jiraiya explained helpfully.

Naruto blinked, realizing that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were behind Sasuke. Wait a minute—

"Aah! I knew it! You're mocking me again!" Naruto screeched, lunging forward in an attempt to punch Sasuke. A fist landed on his head before he could throw a punch out.

"Stop being such a brat!" Tsunade roared.

Naruto pouted at her then glared at his nemesis.

"Why're you here anyway? We don't want you here!"

"That's not true!" Ino suddenly interjected, glaring at the blonde. "You're very welcome here Master Sasuke," she simpered at the Uchiha much to Shikamaru's disgust.

Sasuke ignored her, smirking at Naruto.

"Ever since I learned that you came here I wanted to see how much you've polluted the place."

"Wah! I'm not a pollutant!"

Mass choking occurred from the others.

Sasuke looked haughtily down at Naruto. "I have to see that for myself. While I survey everything, take my bags to my room," he ordered.

"Wha—why do I have to? I'm not a servant here! Besides you have hands and feet to do it!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade growled in warning.

Naruto yelped. "Okay, okay I'm going! You don't have to be so violent!"

"I'll show you violent!"

Naruto muttered curses and threats of bodily harm to all Uchihas as he lugged two bags up to the second floor. Once he reached the landing he looked right and left, puzzled. No one had told him where Sasuke would be sleeping. Then he remembered Ino cleaning the room across his. He groaned.

"First he comes here. Then out of the many rooms here, he gets the one near mine! There is no justice!"

He reached the room and flung the bags inside. He stopped to catch his breath, surveying the room. His eyes finally settled on the bags he had just carried. A mischievous sparkle lit up in his eyes. He snickered as he tiptoed inside and bent over one bag.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to open other people's belongings?"

Naruto meeped and scrambled away from the luggage he had been about to open. Sasuke walked into the room, scowl firmly on his lips.

Naruto squinted up at him defensively. "I was just checking if you have bombs there or something."

"Idiot! Why would I carry things like that with me?" Sasuke bent over his bag and opened it. "There! See for yourself."

He shoved the bag towards the blonde. Naruto peered inside. His eyes popped open.

"Uwah! Canned loquats and peaches! Manju cakes from the last train station while coming here! Candies like those I ate at the festival Kakashi and I went to last year! And all flavors of Pocky!"

He began pulling snacks after snacks out.

"Stop that!" Sasuke said, tiring of the blonde's enthusiastic babble. "They're just snacks I thought I would eat while traveling."

"Nuwah! You should share!"

"Leave those things and hurry up. They're about to serve lunch and I'm starving."

Sasuke stood up. Naruto looked longingly at one pack of strawberry Pocky. Sasuke sighed and snatched it up while walking out of the room. Naruto followed him like an eager puppy.

"Come on, this will tide us over until they finish preparing the table," he said while opening the packet. He popped one stick in his mouth and grimaced. He shoved the whole thing towards Naruto.

"What's with that face?" Naruto asked, happily munching two sticks at a time.

"I hate sweet stuff."

"But why'd you buy this if you hated it?"

"I didn't know it would be that sweet. The coconut isn't that bad."

"I like the chocolate-flavored sprinkled with crushed almonds!"

Sasuke shuddered. By that time they had reached the main hall. Naruto immediately turned left.

"Where are you going idiot?"

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke facing the right side of the hall.

"I thought you said we're eating lunch. The dining room's over here."

"I know that but the weather's good so I said we should eat outside, under that big tree in the backyard."

"Oh!" Naruto turned back and scowled at Sasuke, matching his strides. "Jeez! You're really stuck up. You just have to say a word and everyone practically falls over just to follow your orders."

Sasuke sneered. "Jealous because I have that much power and all you get are hits on the head?"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right! You wish! I just don't want to be rude but I can handle anything that Tsunade gives me!"

"Oh really…"

"Of course!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just watch me!"

"Watch what? Can't I leave you two alone without hearing you fight?" Tsunade suddenly appeared behind the two with plates in both hands, causing them both to jump a little.

"Naruto was saying something about defeating you," Sasuke said, smiling evilly at Naruto.

"Wah! Sasuke-bastard!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Jiraiya interrupted. He and the rest of the household were already settled down in front of a steaming sukiyaki pan. "Naruto, leave him alone for a moment or we won't be eating any time soon."

Naruto huffed and sat down on a chair beside the old man. Everyone sighed in relief. But the tension increased again once the meal started. It seemed that the two boys found even the smallest of reasons to antagonize each other.

"Hey that's my beef!"

"Loser. You have to be faster than me if you don't want your food to disappear."

"Master Sasuke—"

"Naruto chew your food once in a while."

"Master Sasuke how do you like—"

"Wah! Stop you mushroom thief!"

"You must really be hungry Sasu-chan. I've never seen you eat so much."

"I think that beef's burnt."

"Hey if you're not going to eat the leeks, can I have them?"

"Sasu-chan I didn't see you eating your vegetables."

"Yeah, Sasu-chan, you need vegetables to grow!"

"So says the midget."

"Hey!"

"Tsunade, I'm 21 already! Stop bossing me around. And stop it with the -chan!"

All in all it was the liveliest lunch everyone had had in a long time.

After lunch, the chaos continued.

"Jiraiya, spar with me," Sasuke asked, walking over to the white-haired man, who was trying to take a nap under a tree. Tsunade had managed to coerce Naruto into helping with the dishes.

Jiraiya opened one eye. "Aren't you full? You should rest a bit after all that food."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not feeling—"

Naruto came rushing out of a side door. He was heading at full-speed towards the hill beside the farm, clutching a big notebook to his chest.

"Where is that idiot going?" Sasuke muttered.

"Why don't you follow him to find out?" Jiraiya suggested with a grin. "You might even want to spar with him. He's got some good moves that might surprise you."

Sasuke scowled but made no other comment. He quickly followed Naruto. He found the other boy sitting on a branch of the big camphor tree growing on the hillock, doodling something on his pad. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, sighed, and settled down on the roots of the tree. It was a few minutes later before Naruto realized that he wasn't alone. He had stopped his work and was just staring off into space when Sasuke spoke.

"You look even more idiotic staring blankly like that."

Naruto lost his balance and fell off the branch. He quickly regained his feet and screamed at Sasuke.

"You bastard! Tsunade's not here to save you now so prepare to die!"

The blonde lunged at the brunette. Sasuke's lips quirked. Guess he didn't have to ask Naruto to spar after all.

The two exchanged blows until the sun set. They would have continued on had Tsunade not found them and given them identical bumps on the head.

"What the hell are you two doing? Look at you covered in bruises and leaves and dirt!"

"Tsunade I—"

"I don't care if you've grown up Sasuke!" Tsunade roared. "If you continue to act like a little boy then I'll treat you like one! Now march! Go! Back to the house, now!"

The two obeyed. Once inside the house, they were ordered to clean up and eat dinner quietly. The two managed to comply until Naruto accidentally kicked Sasuke under the table. The brunette glared and kicked back. Their eyes burned with promises of bodily harm. Yes! Foot fight!

Naruto gratefully lowered his body to his bed. It had been a long and eventful day. He blinked at the ceiling as he slowly relaxed every aching muscle in his body. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned.

"Go 'way," he mumbled.

The soft knocks continued. Cursing whoever it was on the other side, Naruto stood up and opened the door. He blinked owlishly and saw Sasuke looking at him funny. He growled.

"Whatcha want?"

Sasuke thrust something to his chest. Naruto looked down to see his notepad and his pencil.

"The morning dew would've ruined it. Good night."

By the time Naruto had collected his thoughts, Sasuke had already closed his door. The blonde was rooted to his spot for a while, blinking at the suddenness of everything. Then he shrugged and closed his door. He slowly went back to bed, opening his notebook to see if any of his sketches had been damaged. As he caught sight of an illustration of Iruka, a thought suddenly hit him. He had not moped or even thought of his unsuccessful vacation with the Uminos even once during that day!

He settled back into his bed and flipped to his last drawing—the Chidori Farm with the sports car parked at the side and people scurrying about. Naruto closed the pad and placed it on the table beside his bed. He pulled up his thin blanket and snuggled into his pillow. As he drifted off to sleep, his lips slowly curved into the first true smile he could produce since he arrived at the farm.

**ARC**: I'm beginning to see an unexpected pattern to my chapters…hmmm. Oh well, there you have it, another chapter haphazardly brought to you as soon as I was able.

Thanks be to all who reviewed! To Wowie and Lili-chan who pointed out my grammatical errors. I can only plead sleepiness for that. To Kyuubi-kun, yes Iruka's the one Kakashi saw in the dorm's hallway near the end of the previous chapter and yes, I wanna own a theater too! And to all the others who like how the story is shaping up and who wanted me to Update! Update Soon! This chapter is for you. Bow

Dragon


	10. 10

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. SASUNARU.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Naruto blinked his eyes then stretched as he greeted the morning sun. He slowly stood up and saw his sketchpad near his bed. He frowned then pulled out a thick pad of writing paper out of his bag. He went to his study table and stared at the blank sheets.

_And stared._

_And stared._

Someone knocked on his door, interrupting his staring. Tsunade popped her head in.

"Oi, brat, come down to breakfast. You still have chores to do."

Naruto heaved a relieved sigh and obeyed. He changed out of his pajamas and pulled his crazy nightcap off. He opened his door with a smile but froze when he saw Sasuke stepping out of his own room. He scowled, lips pulling down further when Sasuke smirked and produced—a packet of soy sauce crackers.

Naruto's eyes widened. "So early and he's already trying to show off!" he fumed silently. "I bet he won't share either!"

The two walked down the hall silently. Sasuke opened the packet and took out one cracker, relishing the salty taste. Naruto twitched as he heard the loud crackle and the crunchy snap of Sasuke eating. They reached the ground floor before Naruto lost his cool. He suddenly grabbed the packet of snacks.

"Give me that! You shouldn't eat something like that before breakfast!"

"Give that back" Sasuke snatched the plastic back to himself. "And I'll eat it whenever I want to!"

Naruto lunged to steal it back but Sasuke held it away from him. The older boy ran with Naruto chasing and grabbing until they reached the dining room where they were stopped by Tsunade's glare.

"What the hell are you two arguing about so early in the morning?"

"Sasuke's eating something unhealthy even before breakfast!" Naruto tattled.

"Says the ramen freak!" Sasuke retorted. "I'd like some tea with this please," he said to Tsunade, calmly sitting down.

"Don't mock my ramen. It has nutrients and vegetables and—"

"And too much salt," Tsunade finished for him, dumping a plate of food in front of the blonde. "It's unhealthy to eat too much salty food Naruto."

Sasuke harrumphed smugly.

"And you Sasuke, eat a normal breakfast. You can finish that for snacks later on."

"But—"

"Ever since you started living alone, your eating habits have become worse! While you're here, you will eat normally at the normal time. I want to see that food going into your mouth, young man."

Sasuke snapped his mouth close mutinously. When Tsunade used that tone of voice, there was just no arguing with her. Naruto snickered.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways to finish some chores. Naruto was gratified to see that even Master Sasu-chan was not spared from doing a task.

Later that morning, just as he was passing by the garden, Naruto saw Sasuke bent over Tsunade's herb garden. His eyes roamed the area and rested on the garden hose coiled nearby. Muffling a laugh, Naruto crept forward and slowly reached for the hose. He turned it on a bit and pointed it towards the dark-haired boy who was pruning the leaves of one shrub. Naruto suddenly opened the hose's throttle in full force. The water rushed forward drenching Sasuke thoroughly.

Uttering an undignified squawk, Sasuke slipped sideways and fell on his butt. He glared around and saw Naruto giggling madly at him. He growled and leapt forward. Naruto eeped and opened the hose again. By the time Sasuke managed to move forward, the blonde was gone and the hose was flooding the little garden.

"That little—" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'll get him!"

"Come on boys, we're going to do a little fishing expedition!" Jiraiya announced after a mid-morning snack.

Naruto whooped in delight.

"Go pack something you'll want to take and meet me at the front gates in 30 minutes."

Naruto ran all the way to his room. Looking around he decided to just take a small backpack and fill it with his sketchpad, some pencils, the tackle that Iruka's dad had given him before and a few odds and ends. He rushed out again and saw the others already at the gate.

He blinked. "Tsunade is not coming?"

"Nah," Jiraiya replied heading out. "She's brewing some medicines. That's why she allowed this expedition. This way you guys won't get in her way while she works."

They hiked all the way to a mountain several kilometers from the farm. As they trekked onwards, Jiraiya pointed out trees and animals to keep the boys occupied. Sometimes, Shikamaru would help him out, interjecting some trivial info about this or that plant.

Halfway through their journey, Naruto began to lag behind. He had whipped out his sketchpad and started drawing things that caught his fancy.

"Naruto, hurry up! I'm starting to get hungry!" Chouji called out.

Naruto ran forward. Just as he reached the group, his tummy emitted a loud growl.

"Guess you're not the only hungry one here Chouji," Shikamaru commented.

Naruto was about to reply when they heard the unmistakable popping of a packet of snacks being opened. All eyes turned to Sasuke who clutched a bag of chips.

"What?" the dark-haired guy blinked at the other three.

"You bastard, share some of your food!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmp!"

Knowing that a mean fight was about to commence, Jiraiya quickly opened Sasuke's bag and threw several snacks towards the other boys.

"Old man!" Sasuke protested.

"Listen," Jiraiya whispered, "it's okay to fight a hungry Naruto but you do not want to tease a hungry Chouji!"

The old man nodded at said boy wolfing down his snack at mach speed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"See what I mean?"

Sasuke nodded. The group moved on. Soon after they reached the river. Naruto announced his presence by laughing loudly then squatting beside the water and wriggling his fingers to the fish living there.

Jiraiya quickly put down his pack and produced fishing rods for everyone.

"All right people, fish for your lunch or you'll go hungry. No fish, no lunch."

"Wah that's mean!" Chouji protested.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of game here," Jiraiya said. "I'm sure even Shikamaru will catch something even if he just sits there."

Everyone laughed and proceeded to follow Jiraiya's example as he prepared his fishing rod. Then they all picked their spots and waited. Silence encompassed the place. Even Naruto became focused on his line, which was why he was unprepared for what happened next.

Sasuke was the first to catch something. He quickly pulled it in then, exhibiting a devious and accurate aim, flung his fishing rod backward in preparation to casting it a second time. His eyes slid sideways and he smiled evilly. He took a deep breath and heaved.

One minute Naruto was happily fishing, the next he found himself propelled in the air straight into the water.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

He struggled underwater for a few minutes before he felt his shirt tugged upward.

"Hn! Looks like I caught a very big but disagreeable fish," he heard Sasuke say.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone else laughing at him. His eyes also caught the hook firmly fastened into his shirt.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke reeled Naruto in.

Naruto sneezed.

"Old man, when's that fire gonna start?" he whined. "I'm cold."

He shivered violently.

"Che! You're so weak," Sasuke commented, dumping a pile of dried twigs on the ground.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto yelled, standing up and facing Sasuke.

"Well I was just paying you back for getting me wet this morning!"

"You deserved it!"

"You deserve this more!"

"Boys, boys," Jiraiya interrupted, placing a hand on one shoulder each. "Naruto, take off your clothes while I start the fire. Look carefully how I do this so you'll be able to make a fire too in the future. Sasuke help me once I get it started."

Naruto started taking off his shirt and pants while eyeing Jiraiya as the old man rapidly twisted a piece of twig atop a big piece of dried wood. Slowly smoke began to emit from the point where the twig and wood touched, then a small fire erupted.

"Woah! That was cool!"

"Hmp! That was nothing. Even a kindergartener would be able to do that," Sasuke muttered, settling down in front of the fire and feeding it some leaves.

Naruto ignored him as he laid out his sopping clothes near the fire. Then he helped Shikamaru and Chouji clean their catch and place fishes into stakes Jiraiya had brought. After his impromptu bath, Naruto had opted to stay in the water and try to catch fish with his bare hands. Surprisingly he had managed to catch three big and slippery fishes that way.

"Fish! Fish! Fish!" he chanted as the stakes were placed above the fire.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, you two stay and watch the fish while Sasuke, Chouji and I get some fruits," Jiraiya announced, standing up.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "I wanna go too! Me! Me!"

Jiraiya eyed the boy clad only in his boxers.

"I can climb trees better than Chouji!" Naruto insisted.

"I'll stay then," Chouji said, drooling over the fishes being cooked.

"I guess that makes sense, you do look like a monkey sometimes," Jiraiya teased, ignoring Naruto's protest. "Oh well, come on boy. Chouji you stay. Shikamaru make sure Chouji doesn't eat even a single one before we come back."

"Hey!" Chouji protested, sounding both insulted and guilty.

The three moved into the forest. True to his words, Naruto managed to scale the tall trees effortlessly. Unfortunately, Sasuke was also good at it so another match was staged. Jiraiya would just point to a tree and the two would try to outdo the other in gathering the fruits. Naruto would crow loudly whenever he won while Sasuke would just smirk mightily whenever he got more fruits.

They returned laden with a good harvest. As they prepared everything, Naruto noticed a little frog hopping towards their spot. The frog stopped a few feet away and just eyed them. Naruto stealthily walked over and squatted in front of the frog. He squinted down at it. The small creature, undaunted by the scowling boy, stared up at him.

"Oi, idiot, we're eating your share if you don't stop gaping there stupidly."

"Wah! Sasuke-bastard!"

At Naruto's eruption, the small fog hopped away.

Of course, their lunch would never be peaceful with a hyperactive blonde, a taunting Uchiha, an always-hungry fatso (but don't tell him that to his face!), and a lazy boy who even found stretching his arm to get food annoying. There was also the addition of an old man who kept regaling his charges with stories either of mighty battles or of lecherous pursuits.

Naruto's shouts of "Pervert!" would alternate with "Sasuke-bastard stop stealing my fish/fruit/water/dessert!"

"Okay people of Chidori, do whatever you want while I take a nap," Jiraiya said after their meal.

"Old man needs to nap so much 'cause he's getting on in years," Naruto quipped, earning a bump on his head for that comment.

Jiraiya picked a spot while the boys wandered off to different directions. Shikamaru followed Jiraiya's example and settled down to watch clouds. Chouji decided to see if he could find more fruits. Sasuke was going to taunt Naruto into sparring with him but the blonde, clad in his dried clothes, had quickly pulled out his sketchbook and climbed a branch hanging over the water.

Sasuke frowned. What was he supposed to do now!

Then he noticed a small frog hopping along the branch Naruto was perched on. It stopped beside the boy who was sketching furiously on his pad, not noticing anything but his work. The frog croaked. Naruto stopped a moment then blinked at the small creature. A grin spread over his face and he patted the little thing on the head then went back to his drawing.

Sasuke decided to just take a walk.

Mid-afternoon, Naruto poked Jiraiya awake.

"What do you want, boy?" Jiraiya grumbled.

"Can you teach me that move you told us about during lunch?"

"You woke me up just for that?" the old man cracked one eye open.

Naruto nodded. Seeing the boy's eager expression, Jiraiya muttered something under his breath but he stood up. As he stretched his muscles, he noticed Sasuke coming towards them from the river, and Shikamaru and Chouji sitting quietly together. They were all looking at him with interest.

Jiraiya grinned. "Come on everybody. It's time for Jiraiya's Lessons."

Shikamaru and Chouji stood up and joined Naruto and Sasuke, who had planted himself beside the blonde.

"Okay, first you have to…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in this way. Jiraiya was glad to see that even though they were a bunch of clowns most of the time, the four boys had the grace and talent to follow his instructions perfectly.

The sun was setting by the time he called a halt to their lessons. The boys protested, Naruto more so than the others.

"If you want to face Tsunade's wrath then by all means, continue," Jiraiya said, hefting his pack up. "But I'm going."

Grumbling all the while, Naruto gave up. When the old man put it that way, there really was no choice at all!

Jiraiya made sure that they had completely banked the fire and had not left any trash behind. Then he moved forward and the boys tramped obediently behind him.

They never noticed the small frog hopping behind Naruto.

The next days followed the same pattern. Sasuke and Naruto would come down to breakfast bickering with each other. After eating they would all do chores. Sometimes Naruto would be able to play a prank or two on an unsuspecting Sasuke. However, the older boy would retaliate with finesse and mischievousness that surpassed Naruto's small jokes.

In the afternoons, Jiraiya would haul them towards some predetermined activity: horseback riding towards the market to sell some vegetables, collecting plants for Tsunade, even camping out one night just to watch the stars.

The little frog that had followed Naruto home became an official household pet after it made its intentions of staying plain to everyone there.

Everyone's fun was interrupted when it suddenly rained one morning.

Naruto watched the rivulets of water on the window.

"Naruto are you even listening?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. "If you want me to stop helping you with your homework, just say so."

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I'll pay attention!"

Naruto turned back to his notebook and to Shikamaru's tutoring.

"Hey idiot."

Shikamaru sighed as they were once again interrupted.

"Bastard, don't call me that! What's that you got?"

"Mail," Sasuke replied, sitting down across Naruto.

He held up one thick envelope from which he extracted several sheets of paper.

"I didn't know you had sent some stories to magazines. Looks like they think it's trash."

"Waah! Why the hell are you opening other people's mails!"

Naruto tried to grab the papers but Sasuke held them away. Shikamaru edged his chair towards Sasuke and peeked at the papers.

"Hn, no wonder they returned this," Sasuke continued. "This story's crap. You obviously don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto stood up but Sasuke was one step ahead of him, holding the papers high and continuing his perusal.

"You shouldn't let your imagination run away with you without checking your facts. And —" Sasuke read the last story about Naruto's bad day in high school.

"Give those back!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke shoved the papers towards the blonde.

"You shouldn't read other people's mail or their works," Naruto pouted, clutching his stories to his chest.

"Idiot. How can you be a writer if you can't take some constructive criticism."

"What's constructive about what you said?"

"Che! Whatever! You're obviously too stubborn to listen properly."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room as Naruto read the response from the magazine. Both had forgotten that Shikamaru was even there with them, which was why only the lazy boy was able to see Sasuke pocket one piece of paper—the last story that Naruto had written.

"Where is that pervert?"

Naruto scanned the road for a sign of Kakashi's car.

"He should've been here by now," he muttered. "Even he wouldn't be this late."

Behind him, Jiraiya and Tsunade were helping Sasuke load his bags into his car.

"Old man, are you sure Kakashi didn't phone or write a letter to you about being late?"

"I already told you that I didn't receive anything," Jiraiya replied.

"If he won't come then I'll just go ahead take the train by myself," Naruto declared, bouncing over to the old couple.

"No!" Tsunade said. "The ride will be too long for you to take all alone."

"I know, you can ride with Master Sasu-chan," Jiraiya suggested.

"What? No!" two voices protested loudly.

"That's not a bad idea," Tsunade said. "Sasu-chan will pass by Naruto's area anyway so he can drop the brat off."

"You're not listening? I said no!"

"What if some highway robbers suddenly waylaid Sasuke and killed him…"

"Good for them!"

"Idiot!"

"Or some pervert felt up Naruto while he's sleeping on the train…"

"Then he'll get his ass kicked!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke for his comment. The dark-haired boy scowled at Tsunade, glaring at her for all his worth. He suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the car.

"Wah! Leggo!"

"Moron, those two will never stop until we agree," Sasuke hissed, shoving Naruto onto the passenger seat. "I would like to reach my house before midnight."

"But—"

Naruto's protest was cut off by the slamming of the door on his side of the car. He saw Jiraiya cheerfully lugging his bag towards the compartment at the back. Before he could utter anything, Sasuke had seated himself in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'm only doing this because old Tsunade said so," the blonde muttered, finally giving up.

The back compartment was closed and the couple stood aside to wave at the two.

"Whatever. Buckle yourself up."

The car moved out leaving behind a silent but widely grinning Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey, take care of Gamukichi for me!" Naruto yelled, sticking his head out of his window.

"Get inside you idiot!" Sasuke roared.

"Idiot, oi idiot."

Naruto moaned then rubbed his eyes open.

"Whaaat?"

"I need to rest a bit from driving. Come on let's go there for a while."

The blonde blinked and followed Sasuke's finger. His eyes widened. They were parked in front of a local festival.

"I want some takoyaki and taiyaki!" he yelled getting out of the car.

"Then you'll have to buy some," Sasuke retorted, locking his car.

"What! If Kakashi were here, he'd buy me something."

"Well your guardian isn't here so tough luck."

"Uwah! You're so stingy and mean!"

"And you're so loud."

They continued bickering even as they ogled the colorful booths. Of course, with the two, no day would be complete without some challenges and fights. In the end they stayed at the festival until night had fallen and a fireworks display was in full bloom.

"Woah! That one was so cool!"

"Shut up idiot!"

By that time the two were laden with various stuffed toys and snacks enough for twenty people. They took a spot on a grassy knoll which had a perfect view of the pyrotechnics display.

"Here, just eat this and shut up."

Sasuke shoved a box of taiyaki to Naruto then proceeded to stuff his face with some takoyaki.

"Hey I want some of those too!"

"I already gave you your snack."

"I'll share mine."

"I don't like sweet stuff."

"You're so mean! Share just o—"

Sasuke shoved one piece of dumpling into Naruto's open mouth.

"There. Happy now?"

Naruto just munched in reply.

Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,

It's been a long time since I last wrote. I know, I know I've been a bad boy again and not very nice. But then I haven't really liked you much this past month. Don't hate me for saying that. I'm just being honest.

If I had been Daddy and you would have been Naruto, I would have said, "Bless you my boy, go and have fun; see lots of new people and learn lots of new things; work hard towards your goal of turning Gaara into your friend and getting Sakura's affections."

But you never said anything like that. I just received a very short note and nothing more. You really can't imagine how disappointed I was not going with Iruka to his family's vacation. We've exchanged stories since we got back to school and he's been telling me about all the good things he and his family and their guests had done during the two weeks they were together.

Then again, my summer vacation wasn't totally wasted. I learned a lot too. Jiraiya taught me to fish and to ride horses. Tsunade allowed me to watch her make medicines. Shikamaru helped me with my homework. Chouji introduced me to several new types of food. Ino…I didn't really learn anything from Ino except not to piss her off. My vacation would have been really peaceful too except—you won't believe this but Sasuke Uchiha actually came to Chidori farm the whole time I was there! Arg! talk about bad luck. He totally ruined my time there. He would always pick fights with me and talk down at me and generally act like the bastard that he is! And everyone there would go "Oh Master Sasu-chan is so strong!" or "Master Sasu-chan is so good looking!" Bleh! Some people really have bad taste.

Which brings me to a very serious topic: please punish Kakashi for me. Smash his face and tie him to a stake just like a scarecrow. That guy didn't pick me up from the Chidori Farm at the end of my vacation! I was waiting for so long. He didn't call or even write a letter! Because of him I had to hitch a ride with Sasuke Uchiha! I wanted to just take public transportation but Tsunade and Jiraiya insisted that I go with that bastard. Do you know how humiliating that was? It was torture, pure torture to be alone with a guy you hate for several hours! And since he was driving he insisted on stopping lots of times! Hmp! Good thing I managed to make him as miserable as I was during the journey. We stopped by a festival and I challenged him to all the games there. But that bastard cheated! Or else the games were rigged. I just know it. No one could win as much as he did if the games were clean. And the bastard didn't want to clutter his house with his winnings so he gave all of them to me! My baggage tripled by the time I arrived at my dorm. Ha! But I got back at him. I gave away most of what he gave to my friends and said that I won them! The guys loved it. And I had enough food to last all of us for a month. I'm the hero right now in the dorm.

I only kept a few things like this cute white stuffed fox and some other odds and ends, oh and a little froggie that looks like my pet frog Gamukichi. Gamukichi followed me when Jiraiya took us fishing. I had to leave him at the farm because the dorm doesn't allow pets. Too bad because Gamukichi is really sooo cute!

Okay, that's enough updates. I now come to the other main topic of this letter. I've had a lot of time to think about what happened before vacation. So far you've done your end of our bargain—more than your end of the bargain really. And all I've given you are my whiny letters. Although I do try to work hard so you'll be proud of me. But Daddy, just think, here is a poor orphan who has suddenly been given the key to a whole new life. Wouldn't you expect him to party just a little?

But enough of that. That's all in the past. I promise to try to be less demanding and rude. I only promise to try. I know enough about my behavior to know that I'll probably go back to my usual naughty self when presented with something I don't like. But, well, what I'm trying to say is you'll always be the one person who will come close to being my family. Even though I may not like you once in a while, you're still the only one who will remain the closest to me. So, let's both work hard together.

Striving hard,

Naruto

**ARC**: I just had to put in that cute frog that Naruto keeps summoning during his early days with Jiraiya.

Again, I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapters. You're encouraging words keep me going even though I'm soooo lazy to write anything sometimes.

Also, I would like to make a confession: I just learned that the word naruto refers to those steamed fish-paste cakes that have swirling red designs, used in so many Ranma ½ gags. No wonder the swirl is Naruto's sign and he adores ramen so much!

More food translations in this chapter: Takoyaki are dumplings with bits of octopus or cuttlefish in them. Taiyaki is a fish-shaped bread with sweet red bean paste in it. Yum!

Dragon


	11. 11

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Also, tis mild SASUNARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

Naruto hummed a little ditty as he entered his dormitory.

"Hey Naruto, you've got a package!" the manager yelled from inside the reception room. "It's in your cubby!"

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted back heading for the small lockers under the stairs where various mails and packages were kept for the dorm's occupants.

Since he rarely got anything besides bills and flyers, Naruto was surprised to see an official looking envelope inside his box. His eyes widened as a prominent magazine's logo jumped out at him. His body shook with anticipation. He didn't want to be too optimistic—he had already gotten a taste of rejection—but this envelope was big as if there was more inside than just a simple letter—

Naruto nearly burst a fiery path as he raced to his room. Once in his sanctuary he ripped the envelope open and took out a copy of a magazine and an attached letter. He unfolded the letter and skimmed through the words. The whole dorm shook at his piercing "Whoooohoooo!"

"Naruto? What happened? Are you all right?" Iruka asked, rushing inside Naruto's room only to find his friend jumping all over the place in glee, one hand clutching a letter while the other held a magazine.

Iruka laughed as Naruto, upon seeing him, seized his hands and enthusiastically waltzed him around the room.

"I'm a writer! I'm a writer!" Naruto announced at the top of his voice.

"Naruto! What's going on?" Iruka asked again in between chuckles.

After a few more dizzying turns, Naruto finally managed to calm down enough to explain, if not properly then semi-coherently.

"They accepted my short story Iruka! This summer I sent out some short stories to some magazines and this one accepted, although I really don't remember sending this particular story to that company, but, anyway I must've given it because they sent me a letter just now saying that they liked it and published my story and I'm an official writer and they sent a check with their letter and they also think that I have great potential and if I have any more stories I should send it to them because they have this scholarship for future writers that they think I should apply for!

Naruto gasped, finally running out of breath.

"Wow! Congratulations Naruto! What story did you send?"

"Well, it's titled "The Day the Leaves Began to Fall." I wrote it last year when I was feeling depressed and angsty. Remember that time?"

"Oh yes, then you got really sick after a few weeks."

"Yeah, that time. Never thought being that down would have benefits in the future."

"Congratulations! This calls for a celebration, don't you think so?"

The two friends grinned at each other.

"Ichiraku!" they yelled simultaneously.

"And this time it'll be my treat!" Naruto added as they walked out together.

September 20

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head, _

I did it Daddy! I'm an official writer! Rasengan magazine published my story! I've included a copy of the issue with this letter so you can read it. The company also sent me a check and, you'll never guess, an application form for a college scholarship! It seems that they have this scholarship for young writers and they think I might just be able to get it when I enter college a year from now! Isn't that great? I never thought that so many good things could happen to writers!

And I'm awfully glad because there's a chance that I won't burden you so much when I finish high school. And now I'm confident enough in my abilities to really go and write and illustrate for many publications out there. I was a bit iffy before because some magazines returned my manuscripts and Sasuke-bastard said that I didn't know what I was writing about. Ha! This'll show him! But, come to think of it, this story was something that was really close to my heart and the bastard may be on to something—about writing things that I really know instead of just making things up straight from my imagination. I'll have think on those things further. Anyway, I'll begin a new story with some cool illustrations now that I'm really pumped!

Can't sleep because of excitement and raring to work on a new project,

Naruto, Rasengan Contributor

_Dear Mr. Obsessive-Compulsive,_

Will you please tell me one good reason why I shouldn't try out for Rasengan Magazine's scholarship? I don't even know if I will get it or not. And I want to at least give it a try. I don't want to regret not knowing if I could have managed to get the scholarship or not.

And what's with your need to control all of my actions? You may be my guardian and my sponsor but you do not own my life! Naruto Uzumaki is his own man! I will never willingly submit myself to anyone—benefactor or not!

Now, don't get too angry with me. I'm just telling the truth. You shouldn't control people. You have to allow them to make decisions for themselves and to make mistakes on their own so they will learn. How can I grow if you keep holding me back?

I am thankful, awfully thankful for all that you do to me, but I need to have some measure of freedom. You can give me suggestions and hints. I will listen to them but the final decision must be mine. Are we clear on that? Good.

I've followed your orders before but this time I am going to be FIRM in my decision. I will try out for that scholarship. If I get it, then good for me, and you should be happy for me too! If I don't get it then at least I tried.

By the way, why didn't Kakashi deliver your letter this time? Is he still afraid that I'll pound his head up because of last summer? Tell him that I've forgiven him already. Sheesh! That pervert should know that I don't hold grudges that long.

_Dear Mr. Rooster-Head,_

Are you still being stubborn about that scholarship thing? You're starting to act like a bastard Hyuuga-Uchiha! Stop it! Besides I've already filled the form out and sent all the stuff that they needed so there's nothing you or I can do about it. It's in the company's hands now.

What's with the line in your letter that says you prefer that I shouldn't accept a scholarship from strangers? What do you call yourself when you offered me this scholarship to Shinobi High? Is there anyone I know less? I swear I wouldn't recognize you even if you bumped into me on the street.

And will you please listen to me? Try to look at everything my point of view just once. I know you don't want me to return your money when I graduate but I would still want to, if I could. This scholarship, if I will get it, will help me a bit to get that goal because 1) I won't have to rely on you for college; 2) I will have some money that I can save on my own; 3) I will feel some sort of accomplishment by getting something that I really worked hard for.

I hope my explanations will come across to you. Also, where the hell is Kakashi? Is he sick? I'm not used to receiving letters from you in the mail.

With that said, good night daddy. Please don't be annoyed that your little scholar wants to prove his worth to the world by himself. He's growing up into a fine young man with a spunky attitude and a more sincere smile.

Naruto

October 10

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

I guess my explanations did reach you. I'm glad. Also, I'd like to thank you—THANK YOU!—for the great gifts you gave me for my unofficial birthday. I didn't expect you to remember my rant last year. I've never gotten any birthday presents before and the clothes and books were really more meaningful because I had just given you a nasty letter but you still gave me presents. THANK YOU! Also thank Kakashi for me. He looked really bad when he delivered the gifts. He must've been really sick.

Anyway, on with this month's updates.

We celebrated Sports Day last Monday. We were all assembled in the quadrangle and the Principal said some things, which we didn't listen to because we were all so keyed up. I took part in almost all of the track and field contests—broad jump, pole vaulting, 50-meter and 100-meter dash, three-legged race (which I ran with Iruka, that was fun!) and the relay race. And, what do you know, I won all of them! Iruka says it's because I'm naturally agile and flexible. He doesn't know that I had great training when I kept escaping from Ebisu-sensei back in the orphanage. I also tried out basketball and football but my aim wasn't that great.

Whenever I finished a race I'd go back to our tent and my classmates would fuss over me, giving me water and towel. They also had a cheer for me but I won't repeat it here because it was a bit embarrassing.

Despite giving our all, we didn't win the athletic cup though. The seniors did. But I got a lot of prizes for my wins so I'm still really happy! And the organizers sponsored a dinner for all of the winners. I had soft-shell crabs and chocolate ice cream that night! I can't wait for next year's sports day! I'll definitely give it my all so that our year will win the Cup!

You athletic speedster,

Naruto

P.S.

I've attached a drawing I made during that event. I'm that blur racing around the track.

November 5

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

Listen to this: stuck-up Neji Hyuuga has invited me, poor orphan Naruto Uzumaki, to go with him to Tokyo during the Christmas vacation. I wonder what bug bit him that he suddenly wanted to become chummy with me.

I'd rather go to Iruka's but Neji asked first. Do you think it would be too impolite to say no to Neji's invite? Wait, are you even going to allow me to go to Tokyo with him? I think my summer vacation fiasco has traumatized me so much that I'd rather know what you have in mind before I make any promises.

So, daddy, can I go this time or should I just stay at the dorm all by myself? Of course, if you'd rather I not go, I will follow your wishes with my usual docility.

Besides I don't think I have enough good clothes to wear if I stay with the great Hyuuga-Uchiha clan for a week. I mean your presents are okay to wear in their company, but those won't be enough. What if Neji's clan suddenly decides to hold a formal dinner? I don't think I have anything for that. Also, what do I say to them when we're just chatting around? I can hardly hold a conversation with Neji without wanting to beat him up. A cold shudder creeps across my spine as I imagine a whole room full of Neji Hyuugas. I don't think I'll be able to survive.

I wonder if Sasuke-bastard will be there though…

Waiting for your reply,

Naruto

December 1

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

There's going to be a dance with the all-girls school where Sakura is studying. It will be some sort of socialization dance so there won't be people asking for "dates" or anything. All of us on this floor are going. I think I'll use that set of semi-formal shirt and pants that you gave me for my birthday. I haven't really used that. And I've practiced what I'm going to say to Sakura when I see her.

There is only one problem: I don't know how to dance! Do you know how to dance daddy? I bet you do. I bet you've charmed so many women in your whole life and you're probably laughing at me right now. Actually I'd be laughing too if I weren't so nervous. But there's got to be a way to overcome my handicap.

By the way, you haven't given me any notes telling me not to go to Tokyo with Neji so I'm assuming you're agreeable to the idea. You're really weird. You'll allow me to go with the jerk but not with my best friend, Iruka. I sense some bias here.

I'm too nervous to think about it though. Maybe Iruka will teach me to dance. I can't ask Neji because he's too much of an asshole and he'll probably laugh at me and say that I'm doing everything wrong, which will make me even more nervous. I can't ask Lee. I don't think he can dance either.

Yep, Iruka it must be. Wish me luck daddy.

Also, this may be my last letter to you for this year. I don't know if I'll be able to write another this month. If so, let me wish you a Happy Christmas in advance.

Naruto

Naruto tugged at his collar for the umpteenth time that night. It itched and he was beginning to regret donning the new shirt. He glanced across the expansive dance floor to the Other Side where all the girls were sitting. He really couldn't understand why the girls and boys' tables were on separate sides of the room. Why, if all of the students were supposed to "socialize", did the teachers deem it necessary to split up the participants as far away from each other as possible?

Blue eyes wandered over to the occupants of his table. Iruka was sitting placidly next to him and smiling softly at nothing. Neji was glaring coolly at everything else in the room (he reminded Naruto so much of Sasuke that the blonde boy couldn't help but scowl). Lee looked really nervous, smoothing out his clothes every few minutes in his anxiety. Kiba, a loud upperclassman whom Naruto had drawn once as a dog, was unusually quiet. Shino, another upperclassman who was Kiba's exact opposite, was sitting like a statue with his ever-present sunglasses perched on his nose (Naruto wondered if the boy could still see anything, what with the dim lighting of the room). Gaara was sitting quietly on Naruto's other side.

A teacher went up to the small stage where a microphone had been set up. Lee tensed up even more, listening intently. The teacher, Gai-sensei, was his favorite professor and he hoped to follow in the man's footsteps.

"Ahem! Is this thing working? Can you all hear me?" Gai-sensei said, tapping the obviously working mike. "Okay. In a few minutes we will be opening the floor for dancing. Let me remind you all, especially you precocious boys, that there will be no taking advantage of our young ladies tonight. You must show your true gentlemanly traits tonight."

He paused dramatically.

"I know that your youthful enthusiasm might be hard to handle, which is why your professors are here to make sure that you do not step out of line."

The man flashed a grin that blinded everyone in the room except Lee, and probably Shino.

"However, do not allow this to dampen your good mood for tonight's festivities. Dance the night away and be happy and young! Band, please start the music!"

He struck a pose onstage and Lee, who had been the only one listening, jumped to his feet and clapped wildly.

The music began and, one by one, the boys stood up to ask some girls to the floor. Some brave girls had also wandered over to the boys' side and approached Neji and Iruka.

Iruka, the friendly person that he was, said yes to the first girl to ask him to dance and politely promised to dance with the other girls later on. Neji, however, stared down at all the girls flocking around him. The nervous ones slowly left until only a brunette named Tenten was left. She matched his glare. Finally, after a few minutes of their wordless contest, Neji huffed and walked towards the dance floor leaving behind a suddenly confused Tenten. He stopped a few paces from the other dancing couples and looked back.

"Well? Didn't you want to dance?" he asked, still maintaining his haughty demeanor.

Shrugging in defeat and showing a small amount of smug success, Tenten followed him.

The other boys left around the table gaped at Neji.

"Real smooth," Kiba muttered.

"…" Shino said, agreeing wholeheartedly. He would never have the guts to something like that either.

Naruto gulped. He had to screw up his courage or Lee, who had recovered from his Gai-sensei-worshipping state, would ask Sakura for the first dance before him! He stood up. He was about to take a step forward when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down then followed the hand attached to his cuff to Gaara's face.

"Uhm…"

Gaara let go of Naruto's sleeve then looked around. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Did you need something Gaara?" Naruto asked politely, remembering his ongoing plan to befriend the boy.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto whipped around to see Lee smiling broadly at an approaching Temari tugging along a reluctant Sakura.

"Hey Lee! Naruto! Gaara," Temari greeted. "Naruto want to dance?" she asked boldly, stopping in front of the blonde and grinning mysteriously at her brother.

Naruto opened his mouth to decline as he saw Lee sidle next to Sakura. Gaara, however, took that moment to stand up and offer a hand to the pink-haired girl. Startled, Sakura automatically accepted the proffered hand. This left Naruto with no choice but to follow Temari to the dance floor.

Lee tearfully let them pass, vowing to ask Sakura to dance next time. With this in mind, he watched Gaara and Sakura like as hawk as he tried to determine when his chance could be. As he stared he wondered briefly why Gaara seemed to have his eyes glued to the blonde couple instead of the pink-haired goddess in his arms.

"Maybe he's just worried for his sister…" he thought, dismissing the other reason his mind came up. "It's not like he's watching _Naruto_. That wouldn't be right."

Miles from the unfolding teenage drama, a lone figure opened a much-thumbed magazine and once again began to read _The Day the Leaves Began to Fall, by Naruto Uzumaki._

"Kakashi?"

"Yes boss?"

Kakashi stood respectfully in front of his employer's desk.

"There will be some changes in my plans for Christmas. You'll have to deliver Naruto's presents early."

"As you wish."

"Make sure to tell him clearly that I'm allowing him to go to Tokyo."

"Yes sir."

"I think I'll go pay a visit to some relatives this December. Shake them up a bit."

"Very good sir."

Long fingers caressed the magazine spread across the desk.

"He wrote that he wouldn't be able to recognize me even if I bumped into him in the streets."

Kakashi waited silently. He had been used to his employer's tendency to jump from one topic to another as he mused out loud.

"Not recognize me indeed…we'll have to test that theory out, don't you think so?"

Kakashi's eye curved in an amused smile that mirrored his employer's.

**ARC**: Sorry for the delay. And sorry if this is too short and quite possibly pointless.

Anyway, a big thanks to all who reviewed once again! And gosh! I made Native Sakura so curious they she went and read the original Daddy-Long-Legs novel. Woah!

Dragon


	12. 12

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Also, tis mild SASUNARU and GAARANARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

_"Have you heard that Mrs. So-and-so was caught by her husband with another man…?"_

_"Hey have you seen that new Ferrari…"_

_"She definitely visited her plastic surgeon recently."_

_"So I was about to swing my golf club when I saw her winking at me…"_

_"Darling, have you gained weight?"_

Naruto clutched his head and moaned in distress. He tried desperately to burrow deeper into the chair that he had installed in what he had thought was a quiet corner.

"Oi, why are you looking more idiotic than usual?"

The blonde boy glared at Neji Hyuuga.

"Your family's stupid, worthless chatting is torturing me! I don't really need to know how to cheat on your wife by sleeping with her friend!" Naruto muttered sarcastically.

Two Hyuugas near them suddenly stopped talking and glared at Naruto. Neji quickly hauled the boy up and dragged him out of the room to the relatively quiet hall near the main door. Neji slammed Naruto against the wall and grabbed the blonde's collar tight.

"Listen, you moronic bastard—

"Hey don't call me that!"

"—I did not invite you here to prattle off insults against my family!"

"I was just telling the truth! Leggo!" Naruto tried to pry the fingers away but they held fast.

"You should be glad that you're being given this rare opportunity to mix with people who are so obviously above you!"

In a burst of white fury, Naruto shoved Neji away from him and reversed their positions.

"Now you listen," he growled at the dark-haired boy. "I don't know why you invited me to this shitty reunion—"

"Take your filthy hands off me!"

"—If you can remember you were the one practically begging me to come. But ever since we arrived you've done nothing but insult and ignore me."

Black eyes narrowed but Neji didn't refute the blonde's words. Ever since they arrived four days ago, Neji had either been alternating between showing off his wealth while implying that Naruto would never be able to have such riches and ignoring the blonde. Naruto had noticed his classmate was more interested in watching the growing crowd of Hyuuga-Uchihas as if he was waiting for someone. As the days went by, Neji seemed to become more and more frustrated as what he was looking for seemingly stayed absent.

"I don't know what game you're playing Hyuuga but I should've guessed from the start that you wouldn't invite me here if you didn't have something up your sleeve."

"Oh please. You're letting your imagination run wild again."

Naruto slammed him again and snarled to his face, "I may not be a genius like you but I'm not a total idiot! I don't know what you're plan is but I'm not sticking around for you to finish it!"

With that, Naruto let go and sprinted down the hall and out of the house. The cold midnight air that greeted him nearly drove him back inside. But he gritted his teeth and forced his legs to move forward. He braced himself against the wind and focused on each step that took him away from the Hyuuga mansion. He was concentrating so much on his feet that he lost track of time and place.

When he finally looked up, he realized that he didn't know where he was. Plus the street he was on was deserted. A wave of panic swept over him. He looked around wildly and spotted a silver car parked a few steps away from him. In the dim glow of a faraway streetlight, it looked somehow familiar. He debated for a while whether to ask assistance from whoever was inside or to continue on with his journey. A gust of wind decided the matter for him. Maybe whoever was inside would be kind enough to drive him to the train station.

He wrapped his arms around his blue pullover and took a tentative step off the street when a red blur zoomed in front of him. Naruto yelled in surprise and slipped on a patch of snow. He landed hard on his bottom, cursing softly under his breath.

"Oi, stupid, what're you doing sitting on the ground?"

Naruto looked up. His eyes widened. A red car had stopped a few feet from him and its driver was coming towards him pocketing what looked like a mobile phone. Even with his eyes closed Naruto couldn't mistake that voice.

"Sasuke! You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. It was so apparent even in the faint light that even the usually oblivious Naruto stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped up, wincing a bit.

"Nothing! Just taking a walk. Can't a guy take a walk in Tokyo?"

"In the middle of the night at 10 degrees below zero?"

Naruto fidgeted. He didn't understand how Sasuke could convey his condescension and utter amusement at Naruto's obvious lie with just a small inflection of his voice. A car engine startled him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked in dismay as the car he was about to walk over to drove off. Then it hit him.

He was alone in Tokyo in the middle of the night. He was alone in Tokyo in the middle of the night with no concept of directions. He was alone in Tokyo in the middle of the night with no concept of directions—with Sasuke Uchiha.

He wanted to cry.

"Come on, stupid."

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke. An icy wind blew across the street.

"Unless you want to stay and freeze to death out here, follow me."

Sasuke give Naruto a chance to answer. He grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him into the waiting car.

"Wha—hey leggo!"

"Look do you want to be kidnapped? Mauled by gangsters? Run over by a car? Do you even have any money with you?"

Naruto shook his head at each question, finally realizing his mortality and his stupidity. He had left his wallet and clothes behind. Shivering, muttering curses, he gave up and settled into the heated interior of Sasuke's sports car. He whimpered in relief. He really hated the cold. He was so wrapped up in feeling warm again that he didn't notice the car move again until the engine was turned off.

"Come on."

Naruto gasped in dismay. He was back at the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'm not going back there!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde in surprise. Naruto resolutely stood his ground.

"Why not?"

"Because Neji's being mean and he's planning something against me," Naruto answered petulantly.

"Neji—" Sasuke began.

"Is mean and planning something," Naruto finished for him.

"Against you…" Sasuke's voice was suddenly low, almost furious. But the anger didn't seem to be directed at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. Sasuke sighed and tried another tactic.

"So it comes down to this? Uzumaki running away from a Hyuuga?"

Naruto bristled. "What are you saying? Are you implying that I'm scared of your stupid cousin?"

"I'm not implying anything," Sasuke whispered smugly. "I'm saying it plain and clear."

"Wah! Sasuke is a big bastard! I'll show you who's afraid!"

Naruto stomped out of the car and marched towards the main door. He stood beside Sasuke, scowling fiercely at his nemesis. He knew he was being manipulated easily but he didn't care. Naruto Uzumaki was not a scared! Sasuke rang the doorbell and the door was promptly opened by a servant.

"Master Uchiha! We weren't expecting you—"

Sasuke glared at him. The servant lapsed into respectful silence, bowing as Sasuke with a still glowering Naruto entered the mansion. Sasuke led the way to the main room where a cacophony of voices could be heard. He opened the door with a bang. All conversations ceased immediately. Sasuke glared impartially at everyone until his eyes met those of Neji's. The room's temperature dropped to match the coldness outside. Naruto shivered but kept his place behind the Uchiha. He noticed that Neji was unable to meet his cousin's eyes for very long.

"Sa—Sasuke!" Neji's mother exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. "We were not expecting you. How are—"

"I'm staying until next week. Have somebody park my car properly. I'm going to bed. I don't want any noise."

Sasuke yanked the door close and stalked up the stairs. The two were halfway up the stairs before Naruto found his voice again.

"You're a real bastard you know? Even to your family," the blonde blurted.

Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto. Flinching from the hard glare and realizing what he had just said, Naruto backed away slowly. If the whole clan was scared of Sasuke, didn't that mean that he was in big trouble for saying something so forward?

"Uhm…that's not what I was going to say…I mean that's what I thought but I wasn't going to say it…and it just slipped and…uh…I think I better go to my room now…night!"

He took a step but was held back by a hand grasping his wrist. Once again Sasuke dragged him onward. When he realized just what part of the house they were heading, his protests doubled. Neji had said that that part of the house was reserved for the heads of the clan. He tried to stop Sasuke by digging his shoes into the carpet.

"Wait! That's where the main rooms are! My room isn't there!"

Sasuke pushed open an elaborately designed door and dragged Naruto inside, flicking a switch to turn on all the lights.

"From now on you'll be sleeping here. I'll have your things moved tomorrow."

With that Sasuke let Naruto go and quickly left the room, closing the doors firmly behind him. Naruto stared around the lavish room. Neji had not even dared to show him one of the main rooms saying that only a select few could step inside. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that even Neji had not been allowed inside.

Not that the room originally assigned to him had been bad. It was opulent in Naruto's opinion. But this, the place was—

"Wow!"

It didn't really sum up what he wanted to say but Naruto couldn't think of anything else at that moment. He walked over to the bed and gingerly sat on it. He stared off in space, replaying what had happened the past few hours. He remained immobile for several minutes.

"Don't think too hard, you're brain might have a meltdown."

Naruto was jolted out his thoughts. He found Sasuke looking at him in mild amusement.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered, the sting of the word glaringly absent.

"I would've thought you'd be sleeping like a log by now," Sasuke commented, taking a sit on a couch near the window.

He had slipped out of his winter clothes and donned a black shirt and white, loose pants. Naruto turned around on the bed to be able to see him.

"How could anyone sleep in here?"

Sasuke's head jerked in his direction, dark eyes wide with something like fear.

"What?" Naruto asked, perplexed at the unusual reaction. "It's true. This room's way too extravagant for me. I'm used to…" his voice trailed off. "You know."

"Hn. It's just the decorations. Ignore those and this is just a room for sleeping."

"Rich people are weird. It's not just the decorations, it's everything! This bed is so soft, I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in fluff if I lay down. And I bet twenty people can sleep on it. Who used to sleep here anyway?" Sasuke twitched at the question but didn't answer. "There's a gigantic television, a fireplace, a refrigerator and expensive furniture and I bet there's a big bathroom behind one of those doors that's the size of five rooms in the Konoha Home! Jeez I'm getting claustrophobic just thinking about the size of this room!"

"It's agoraphobic moron. Claustrophobic is for small spaces."

"Smart ass! You're really a Hyuuga-Uchiha, so full of useless information."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh? And what other useless stuff have you learned from my clan?"

Naruto launched an account of all that he had heard occasionally stopping to giggle at Sasuke's snide comments. They continued exchanging quips and barbs until they realized with a start that the light outside the window was turning pink and dawn was breaking. They stared at each other in surprise.

"Gosh! We just spent the night actually _talking_!"

Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth, his cheeks going pink. Sasuke just smirked and stood up, stretching some kinks in his muscles.

"I think I'll get some shut eye before I terrorize my clan, hmm?"

Naruto blinked. He yawned and rubbed suddenly sleepy eyes.

"If you wake up and feel like you don't want to eat downstairs, just ring that bell," Sasuke pointed to an obscure bell pull at the corner of the bed, "and one of the servants will bring you something."

Naruto stared at the long piece of cloth then shook his head.

"And miss you scaring your relatives, no way! I just wish Tsunade and Jiraiya were here too. Bet they'd get a kick out of seeing you give out The Uchiha Glare of Doom!"

Sasuke grinned and walked away. He looked back when he reached the door and saw Naruto curling up in the middle of the huge bed, one hand stretching out to grab a pillow.

"Night Naruto," he whispered.

"Nnn, morning Sasuke."

January 10

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head, _

Happy New Year Daddy! Did you like my Christmas gift to you? I'm sorry if it wasn't expensive or anything. I couldn't decide what to give to you and then I remembered that you might like to see how I've grown so I sent you that picture. The blonde one grinning is me and the one I'm hugging is Iruka and the one who's partially turned away from the camera is Neji.

Speaking of that conceited Hyuuga, I gotta tell ya Daddy, those Hyuuga-Uchihas are the weirdest and craziest people I have ever met! They may be ultra-rich but they talked about the most useless things and kept plotting stupid stuff. And Neji is the most insane of them all. He kept insulting me and I just know he was planning something. I was so sick of all of them that I tried to run away but Sasuke–that bastard!–found me and brought me back. And the day after Sasuke arrived Neji looked so smug like he won a bet or something. I didn't confront him about it. I really don't want to know how his mind works.

I think Sasuke is the only sane person there. Or at least the least abnormal in the whole family. Even though he was really rude to all his family they still kept following everything that he wanted and tried so hard to please him. Once a woman said something about his missing white shadow and Sasuke glared at her so much that she fainted. She actually fainted from fright! I kept laughing at Sasuke after dinner when he came to my room. He just smirked at me. He really is just a great big bully.

That's another weird part of my vacation. Sasuke seemed to be everywhere I went to or he'd drag me to wherever he wanted to go. He'd come to my room and talk to me every night before I go to sleep. When I had my yearly cold-weather sickness, he stayed inside my room glaring at the doctor and the servants and then droning on about random stuff. But he actually _talked_ to me instead of just grunting and insulting me. I wonder why…but, to be really honest, I was glad he came. Like I said he was the least insane person there. He actually made sense and he wasn't as arrogant as Neji. And he actually let me stay in one of the main rooms! No one but the heads of the clan could stay in one of those really deluxe rooms. Even Neji wasn't allowed in them. But Sasuke gave me one right next to his room. I don't know if he was being friendly or he just needed someone to harass in the middle of the night or—wait—maybe he finally acknowledged how cool I am and realized that the ordinary rooms weren't enough for my greatness. Ha! That must be it. And that must be the reason why he went ballistic when we overheard one Hyuuga complaining about me being in a main room. You should have seen how that guy crumpled in front of Sasuke and asked for his forgiveness! Really I'm not surprised that bastard's ego isn't as big as the whole world. Everyone would gladly jump off a cliff for him—even Neji.

Well everyone except me, of course. I think I scarred Neji's mom for life when I had an argument with Sasuke about some random matter. I can't even remember what it was about. But the main thing is that I refused what he wanted me to do and told him no to his face. Neji's mom was so shocked she practically turned to stone. She looked so funny that I started laughing at her. Then Sasuke sniggered and I think that was the last straw because the old hag suddenly keeled over and fainted.

Neji said once that I should be grateful that I was given a chance to know what rich people live like. Jeez, if all rich people are like the Hyuuga-Uchihas then I hope I never become rich. I'll settle for becoming a famous but underpaid writer/illustrator instead!

Totally jaded against rich people except you, Daddy,

Naruto

February 14, late at night

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience. This has been such a strange day. This morning, I received a big package of chocolates and other sweet stuff from Sasuke. A long letter went with it. It seems Sasuke is touring the whole of Japan right now, visiting all of the companies that he owns. He was bitching about how incompetent his staff is because one company lost a lot of money in some investment gone wrong. Anyway, I was just answering his letter (it seemed the polite thing to do since he did give me a lot of food!) and eating the chocolates when Neji barged into my room saying he needed to borrow my notes on our Literature class. I was about to shout at him to get lost when he saw the box of sweets. He suddenly had this—I don't know how to call it—but a very, very bizarre expression crossed his face. I knew he knew that the food was from Sasuke but he didn't say anything. He just turned around and left saying he'd borrow Iruka's notes instead.

Then later this morning, Gaara came up to me during break, dragged me to a deserted classroom and shared his chocolates with me again. And when I say share, I mean share! He popped one piece into his mouth and used his tongue to transfer it into mine! Arg! Just thinking about it makes me angry and queasy at the same time.

I hit him really hard when I got the chance and ran away from him. I was so upset that I avoided him throughout the day. It was really hard because he's my classmate in almost all subjects. He managed to corner me after school though. He didn't try to touch me again but he just shoved this piece of paper and run off. In his letter he admitted that he likes me in more than just a friendly way. I had to sit down really hard after reading his confession. I mean what would you do if the guy you've been trying to befriend, so that you can get a girl to go out with you, suddenly declares that he has a crush on you? I swear I didn't see that coming, Daddy.

And now I'm really bothered. Gaara has become a close friend and I don't want to hurt him. But I don't like him that way. And every time I think of that chocolate incident I want to punch his face really, really hard. That was my first kiss dammit! The kiss that I imagined Sasuke giving me when I was sick last Christmas doesn't count. I know I was only hallucinating that. Did I ever tell you about that incident? Anyway, I was saving my first kiss for Sakura and now Gaara has stolen it! Arg!

But still, he's a friend and I cherish all of my friends even if they hurt me or do weird stuff to me…what do I do, Daddy?

Confused,

Naruto

February 20

_Dear Daddy,_

This is just a short line to tell you that I'm studying hard for my finals. It's pass or bust for Uzumaki once again!

Naruto

P.S.

Gaara has apologized to me. He said that I should forget about what happened last Valentine's Day and we should just go on like normal. I was willing to forget what happened but he went and ruined everything by saying that he'll wait for me to realize that I like him too. Meanwhile he'll just continue stalking me like normal. I'm surrounded by lunatics I tell ya!

March 3

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

Finals are over! Spring vacation is here! Neji is going abroad this year. He said something about touring Europe. No doubt about it goods are not distributed evenly in this world. Iruka is, as usual, going to his family's vacation house. And where do you think I'm going? You can have three guesses. Chidori Farm? Nope. The Umino vacation house with Iruka? Wrong again. (I don't think I've gotten over my summer trauma yet.) Last guess now. Nothing? You're really not very inventive. I'll tell you, Daddy, if you promise not to make a lot of objections. It won't make any difference anyway. My mind's made up and nothing and no one can persuade me to think otherwise.

I am going to spend the summer at the seaside with a Mr. Tazuna and his daughter and his grandson, Inari. I'm going to be tutoring Inari who's starting high school this April. I met old man Tazuna through Mr. Umino. He's a stupid geezer who doesn't want to acknowledge how good I am. But he'll change his mind before April comes. He'll be giving me more than our bargained ¥5,000 before I'm through with his snotty grandson.

So, how does my plan strike you? I bet you're really surprised. I'm getting quite independent aren't I? And this will be another adventure for me. I've never been to the seaside before. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it a lot.

I hope you enjoy your spring too.

Packing up and planning his lessons,

Naruto

"Yo!"

Naruto and Iruka stopped to stare at Kakashi lounging against his car. As usual his face was practically covered by his clothes. A baseball cap was tilted over one eye. Iruka's eyes narrowed and he took a small step closer to his friend. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm just delivering a letter for Naruto," he explained, looking straight at Iruka's suspicious eyes.

Naruto felt cold dread run along his spine. Kakashi's eye curved up.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like this letter this time."

Naruto frowned but held out a hand. "Fine. Give it to me."

Kakashi looked significantly at Iruka. The dark-haired boy glared at him. Naruto looked from one guy to the other before finally figuring it out. He laid a gentle hand on Iruka's arm.

"It's okay Iruka," he beamed at his friend. "He can't hurt me. And if he tries anything perverted I'll just give him a taste of the great Uzumaki spiral punch!"

Iruka chuckled. "Fine. I'll go ahead and wait."

He gave one final glare to Kakashi before walking off. When the coast was clear, Kakashi took out a white envelope and handed it to Naruto.

You don't have to work this spring. I'll send you money so you can tour Europe during your break. Work the details out with Kakashi and he'll make all the necessary arrangements. He can even accompany you during the tour. —Sharingan-sama

Naruto's mouth worked like a fish. He looked up at Kakashi's smiling eye.

"So, what do you need?" the man asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Uhm…uhm…this is just so…uhm…look can you give me some time to think this over?"

"Surprised huh?"

"Yeah…uh…"

"Okay, I'll just come back tomorrow and we can talk then. See ya!"

Naruto dazedly watched Kakashi drive away. When he couldn't see the car anymore he slowly walked away from the dorm towards his favorite place.

He was just finishing his third bowl when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"You're going to get sick eating so much of that stuff."

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke settling down on stool beside his.

"What're you doing here you bastard?"

Sasuke shrugged before placing an order for a small bowl of miso ramen.

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to see what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"Wha—I don't get into trouble that often!"

"But you are in one right now, aren't you?" Sasuke met his eyes, daring Naruto to refute.

Naruto stuffed his mouth with noodles to avoid answering. It took another bowl and some dumplings for him to finally start talking.

"I got a letter from my benefactor saying he's going to send me on a tour of Europe," he suddenly declared in a quiet voice. He avoided meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Isn't that good news?" Sasuke asked, looking over at the other boy.

"Yeah…I've never gone on a plane my entire life and Europe seems so wonderful…"

"But?" Sasuke prompted after a short pause.

"But I've already made plans this spring," Naruto suddenly grinned. "I got a job, tutoring a kid who is about to enter high school. I already promised the kid's grandpa that I'd go. I'm actually leaving the day after."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're really a moron."

"Hey!"

"You're going to exchange a chance to tour Europe and broaden your education," Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto, "for the opportunity to teach a child you don't know and earn a measly sum? For what? To prove that you can do it? Tell me which part of your reasoning is not idiotic."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke.

"Accept your benefactor's offer. If you ask me he's being very generous. Not many orphans would be as lucky as you to have such a liberal sponsor. Your fellow orphans would fall over each other to be in your shoes right now. Reject this offer and you will be an ungrateful, foolish, irrational, stubborn child who shows clearly that he doesn't know what's good for him."

Naruto abruptly stood up. His hands were fisted against his legs, his mouth turned down in a grim scowl.

"You know," he whispered, "I was beginning to think that you were actually nice. I guess I was wrong."

He suddenly faced Sasuke, his eyes blazing with fury. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. He had never seen the blonde so livid.

"How dare you try to make me feel guilty for thinking of refusing my benefactor's kindness!" he yelled. "How dare you try to order me around! How dare you preach your high and mighty knowledge at me as if God created you as a superior being! You don't even know what Daddy Sharingan is like so don't make your stupid, arrogant assumptions! I hate you! I wish I had not told you anything! I wish you'd just disappear off the face of the earth!"

Naruto ran out of the restaurant leaving a very stunned Sasuke behind.

**ARC**: Daddy Long-Legs is by Jean Webster. Anyway, a big, BIG thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry if I couldn't update Right Now, Now. I hope this chapter makes up for your week-long wait!

Dragon


	13. 13

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Also, tis mild SASUNARU and GAARANARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

"Oi, small blonde idiot!" an old man with a goatee and a receding hairline greeted Naruto who lugging his bag out of his dorm's main doors.

"Why you! Stop calling me an idiot old man! Otherwise I might just decide to teach your grandson all the wrong answers!"

"Do that and I'll skin you alive!"

"Oh yeah? Well not before I pull out your remaining hair!"

"Leave my hair out of this!" the old man retaliated, self-consciously running his hand over the thin fringe of white hair on his head. "Come on then brat. Let's see if you really know anything besides insulting your elders."

Naruto dumped his bag inside he van and settled down beside the old man. It was a three-hour drive to Mr. Tazuna's house. Along the way the two had a great time insulting each other. However, Naruto's attention was directed elsewhere when they reached the long bridge that they needed to pass.

"Wooow! Is that the sea?" the blonde boy scrambled partially out of his window to take a good look at the blue waters. "It's so cool!"

"Jeez! if you lean any further you'll fall out of this van! Get in here you idiot!"

Naruto complied but he was so keyed up he was bouncing on his seat.

"This is my first time seeing the sea and the beach like this. I've only seen it in pictures. Why is it so blue? Are there many fishes in there? How long is this bridge? Are we there yet?"

Mr. Tazuna groaned and sped up the vehicle. They arrived at the seaside house soon after they left the bridge. Mr. Tazuna's daughter greeted them at the door.

"Did you have an enjoyable trip?"

"Yes ma'am! I saw the sea and it was big and blue and—"

"You're so stupid," a small voice interrupted.

Naruto scowled at a boy three years younger than him.

"What did you say you brat?" he growled.

"Hey, that's my grandson you're talking to."

"I said you're stupid. Who would be so excited about seeing the sea. It's nothing but a big body of water."

"Just because you've lived near it your whole life you don't have to say that," Naruto defended himself. "The sea's wonderful and so beautiful with sparkling water and sooo blue and I bet a lot of animals live in it. I'd love to swim underneath and see everything and find out what I can learn about it."

"You're stupid! Grandpa shouldn't have wasted his time and money on taking a stupid person like you as my tutor!"

"Inari!"

The little boy into the house. Mr. Tazuna and his daughter sighed. They ushered a puzzled Naruto into the modest living room where a small snack had been laid out.

"Sorry about that," Inari's mother whispered. "I supposed father hasn't told you about Inari's dad…"

She looked Mr. Tazuna who shook his head mournfully.

"What happened?' Naruto prompted when the two lapsed into silence.

"Well, you see Inari's father died last year," Inari's mother explained. "He was a marine biologist and loved the sea so much. He and Inari would often take out a small boat and spend the day investigating the deep. But during an expedition, my husband's team ran across a violent storm. Their bodies were washed ashore after several weeks. Inari was very close to his dad so you can imagine his devastation when we learned about the news. He began to hate the sea that took away his dad."

"You were so happy about seeing the water that I forgot to warn you not to mention anything about it to Inari," Mr. Tazuna said.

Another uneasy silence reigned.

"Uhm…," Naruto piped up, "can I use your bathroom?"

The two adults chuckled, the tension dispelling a little bit. Inari's mother gave directions and Naruto swiftly went to relieve himself. But before he got there a noise coming from the farthest room along the hall stopped him. Curious, he went to investigate. He opened the door slowly and saw Inari crying out for his dad while holding a picture in his hands. Naruto's shoulders slumped and he quietly closed the door. He went to the bathroom and quickly returned to the living room where the two adults were talking softly.

"Look, you must be tired," Inari's mother said when she saw him. "Why don't you rest for a bit? You can start tutoring Inari tomorrow."

Anyone who truly knew Naruto would have been shocked to see him quietly comply with the suggestion. He obediently went to his room and stayed there until he was called for supper. During the meal Inari kept glaring at him but he ignored the boy and chose to converse with the older people, telling them about his life in high school. Twice he caught the boy trying hard to stifle a laugh at one of his funny anecdotes.

The next day, Inari was less hostile but still stubborn especially when Naruto got carried away with playing "teacher" during lessons.

"You're not a real professor anyway! You're just a stupid boy so stop pretending to know so much!" Inari said.

Naruto thrust his face close to the boy's and grinned nastily. "But I still know more than you," he sneered. "So shut up and do your exercises, squirt."

Inari opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by an energetic barking. A few seconds later a brown puppy careened into the room, enthusiastically yapping at the two boys.

"Pochi!"

Inari scooped up the puppy and hugged it tightly. The dog returned his affections by licking his face.

"Pochi!" Inari's mother rushed into the room. "Come out right now! You're not supposed to disturb Inari!"

Naruto looked at the happy boy.

"Hmm…maybe you should let Pochi stay," he said.

Inari and his mom looked at Naruto.

"I can teach him a trick or two…then let's see who will learn their lesson faster, Inari or Pochi."

"You're putting me up against a dog?" Inari yelled.

"I dunno…I think Pochi is quite intelligent and would learn faster than you."

"That's stupid! I'll prove that you're wrong!"

Inari put the puppy down and grabbed his notes again. Naruto and Inari's mom exchanged a triumphant grin.

The next two days passed much like the first tutoring session. Naruto's fifth day, however, dawned dark and stormy.

"Gee, do you guys always get freak storms like this?" Naruto asked over breakfast. "I feel like the whole house will get blown away."

Mr. Tazuna laughed. "Don't worry, this house has withstood a lot of storms and will be able to fight a few more. I should know, I designed it!"

"Good. Where's Inari?"

Inari's mom sighed.

"He's in his room and won't get out of bed."

"But wha—" the question died in Naruto's throat. "Oh. I guess this means lessons will be canceled today—"

"Mom! Grandpa!" Inari dashed into the dining room.

"What is it Inari?"

"Pochi! Pochi, he ran out of the house! I was scolding him and he just ran away and out of the flap on the door! You have to look for him!"

Naruto didn't waste any time. He raced out of the room with the rest of the Tazuna family trailing behind.

"Wait Naruto!" Mr. Tazuna yelled. "He could be anywhere! He could be near the sea!"

"He can't have gone very far!" Naruto shouted back. "Don't worry I'll find him!" he flashed a confident smile. "Inari won't lose a loved one to the sea anymore!"

He wrenched the door open and faced the gale not even bothering to put on any jacket. He forced his way against the wind and rain, shouting out the pup's name.

"Pochi! Pochi!"

"Pochi!"

Naruto looked back and saw Mr. Tazuna in rain gear.

"I can't let you become the only hero in front of my grandson, now can I?" the old man quipped.

The two moved on, their steps leading them to the raging sea.

"It's no use!" Mr. Tazuna yelled.

"Wait! What's that?"

Naruto held up a hand. A far-off barking could be heard faintly. Naruto jogged to the left, trying to find the source of the yelps.

"He's in the water!" Mr. Tazuna said, pointing to a distinct bobbing object.

Naruto immediately bolted into the sea. Swimming sessions with Jiraiya came to the fore. However, he was not a good swimmer and the force of the waves kept holding him back. His arms and legs where beginning to feel heavy when a dark object swam pass him. He was shocked to see Inari grimly heading out towards the dog. Since the boy was brought up near the sea, he managed to save his dog and paddle back to shore despite the raging water.

It was a triumphant trio that came back to the Tazuna house. Inari's mom fussed over him so much that Inari snapped at her to, "Stop it mom! I'm not a kid anymore!"

The next day, Naruto suggested that he and Inari have a field trip since the sun was shining again. After some hesitation, Inari nodded and his mom happily packed a small basket of food for them. The two headed out with some fishing gear and notes for lessons with a recovered Pochi happily tagging along.

When they reached a special cove, Naruto tried unsuccessfully to show off his fishing skills. Inari showed him how to snorkel. They spent half of the day looking at the fish, corals, clams, and other underwater things.

After lunch, Inari studied his noted while Naruto turned his attention to the piece of paper he had brought with him.

March 8

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

This is the hardest letter I ever wrote but you must know by now what my decision was. I hope you received the note that I left at my dorm for Kakashi to pick up. I'm really sorry if I caused you any pain by not accepting your invitation. I was really confused when you gave it. On the one hand I knew that being given the chance to tour Europe is only once in a lifetime. But on the other hand, I had already given out my word to a family who needed me. I was seesawing with my decision until that bastard Sasuke came and insulted me. He called me an "ungrateful, foolish, irrational, stubborn child who shows clearly that he doesn't know what's good for him". Those were his very words. I was just so angry that I had to go away. There I was so confused and lost and he had the gall to call me so many things and dictate my actions as if he owned me! _You_ know daddy how much I hate being trapped into situations that I don't like.

Anyway, I called Mr. Tazuna right away and told him to pick me up early. Then I left a note care of Kakashi explaining to you that I had to keep my promise.

Well, daddy, I'm here now and I'm glad I kept my promise. I know Europe would have been a great experience but I'm learning a lot of things here too. Inari (that's the kid I'm teaching) just showed me how to snorkel and pointed out lots of stuff that I never knew about the sea. Mr. Tazuna is an engineer so I pick up stuff from him like how bridges are built and what to put in your house to make it strong. Inari's mom has told me some folktales that fishermen have been narrating since long ago. I can use those stories for my future projects.

So, don't think too badly of me, okay? I do appreciate your efforts to show that you really care for me. And look at it this way: I'm helping to educate a young man, someone who might become a great person someday. In my own small way I'm imitating what you're doing for me. And you better believe that Inari has the potential to become great. He used to hate the sea because of a traumatic experience but yesterday, during a really bad storm, he went out and saved his puppy from being drowned. He conquered his fears and hatred. Now, doesn't his bravery remind you of a blonde, blue-eyed boy you reached out to two years ago?

I'm becoming a Very Useful Citizen, daddy, and it's all thanks to you.

Naruto, the Tutor

March 15

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

Lessons are still progressing. Inari continues to be a brat but he has a sharp mind. I always have to double-check my facts just to be sure I have them right. See, daddy, I feel like I'm also reviewing my past lessons.

I've also finished several sketches of this place. I'll attach one with this letter. It's a view of the sea from my window. I never knew that drawing the sea could be so hard! It changes all the time and so fast that I have to really memorize a specific scene that I like before I can draw it.

I've also received two letters forwarded from my dorm. The first one is from Sasuke, that bastard, saying that he still thinks I made a stupid mistake. He also says that if his hectic schedule will allow, he might pass by Chidori Farm, and I might go there too. He says that Jiraiya and Tsunade wouldn't turn me out even if I were an idiot. Jeez! that guy has an ego the size of the whole Japan! Gah!

Anyway I won't go to Chidori Farm because the other letter I received is from Iruka and he's inviting me to visit their vacation house so that he and I can go back to school together. Do I still have to ask your permission to go or haven't I proven that I can make sound decisions on my own? I'm sure you'll agree that I'm old enough to decide things on my own. So. I'm going to pass by the Umino vacation home on my way back to school. I'll stay there for a week, have fun, talk with Sakura-chan, then proceed to Shinobi High with Iruka.

There, I've decided. I wish Sasuke, the great jerk, would go to Chidori Farm and find out that I'm not there! Ha! He can be bored there with just Shikamaru and Chouji and that Ino. I'm sure he'll miss my great company and rethink his hurtful words towards me! Hmp! I won't forgive him until he apologizes and brings me those foods that we ate at the festival we stopped by last year.

A boy with a mind of his own,

Naruto

Umino Summer House

March 20

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Your letter didn't come in time. If you wish your instructions to be obeyed, you must transmit them instantly. Inari and I traveled from his house two days ago. I got permission from Iruka to bring him along. I figured allowing him to mingle with high school students would be a good way to let him adjust to high school life. He and Iruka's younger brother, Haku, have hit it off nicely so I guess my good idea has paid off. Inari will not enter high school alone but will be with a best friend. That's more than what I had when I started.

Anyway, Lee is here also so it was a good decision to pass by. Who knows what that guy has been doing to Sakura-chan. Then again, he's starting College this coming school year and this vacation is his last chance to be with Sakura-chan. Speaking of, I think I hear her calling for me. We're going canoeing. I'm going to enjoy what's left of my vacation now.

Naruto

April 2

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Back at school and a senior—also Editor-in-Chief of the _Monthly_. When I entered this school I never expected to be acknowledged this much. It's a great feeling, daddy, to have your peers recognize your talents after working hard to prove them.

Also, guess what? Inari and Haku have taken over Lee's old room! I was really surprised when I accompanied him to the manager's office and she told us that he would be rooming with Iruka's bro at the fourth floor. Iruka is his same old, mommy self. Haku is just like him, friendly, thoughtful, and intelligent. Even Neji can't be cold to him for so long. Me, I'm being a proper upperclassman, of course. I'm secretly teaching the kids how to get food from the vendo machine at the first floor without putting in any money. You see what a great sempai I am? This year will be a lot of fun!

Preparing for a great year,

Naruto

"Hurry up Neji and Irukaaa!" Naruto whined as he herded Inari and Haku down the stairs.

"We're coming! Hey wait for us!" Iruka said, dashing after the trio with Neji not far behind. "The stadium would still be there even if we're a few minutes late."

"Yeah, but, but we'll miss seeing the start and everything!" Naruto yelled back, bouncing down each step.

"Why do you think we're running late anyway?" Neji grumbled.

"Shut up you!" Naruto said. "Why are you coming with us anyway? You hate football."

"Hmp! I'm only going with you to stop Iruka from pestering me."

"Neji. I keep telling you that staying all alone and angsting so much is not good for you. You need to get out more."

"Iruka you should know by now that Neji is a lost cause."

"So says the idiot who still gets lost in the school grounds."

"Hey Narutooo!" Inari yelled, interrupting the verbal match.

He and Haku had sprinted ahead and reached the main doors first.

"You have a visitor!" Haku added.

Naruto walked faster and squinted against the light.

"Who—" his eyes widened and he stopped on his tracks.

Iruka and Neji bumped against him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Neji just followed Naruto's gaze.

"Oh. Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded at the assembled boys.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, looking at each one.

"Oh! we're going to see a J League game," Iruka explained, bowing to Sasuke. "My dad got us all tickets."

"Yeah," Naruto finally piped up. "And we're late already so we should go."

"I see…well then I hope the game will be enjoyable," Sasuke stepped aside.

"Come on guys!"

"But—uhm, Uchiha-san would you like to see the game too? I mean I can uhm…" Iruka trailed off. He only had tickets for five people.

"Iruka!" Naruto protested knowing that Iruka was willing to give up his ticket for Sasuke.

"No, it's quite all right," Sasuke said. "Go. Or you'll be late."

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand before his best friend could say anything more and dragged him outside. The others followed except for Neji.

"Too bad you didn't ask for his schedule in advance," he commented once the others were out. "Maybe next time, cousin."

Sasuke glared at him. Neji just smirked and sauntered out.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. The game was exciting. Naruto's hyperactive attitude was so intense that the other boys were carried away in his enthusiasm, even the cool Neji. They were all hoarse and tired from cheering when they returned to their dorm.

"Hey Naruto a package was left for you," the manager called out just as they entered.

Naruto waved the others on as he waited for the manager who left for the office and returned with a big box.

"A guy came and left this for you."

Naruto took the box and slowly opened the lid. His eyes widened at the array of food carefully packed inside. On top of a box of pocky was a note.

_I didn't get to finish my snacks again. I figured that bottomless pit you call a stomach would be able to eat everything in here. Sasuke_

Naruto looked up to find Neji studying his face and smiling smugly at him.

**ARC**: I'll never tire of saying this: big, BIG thanks to all who reviewed! Wow! I never expected this fic to generate so much interest. Anyway, any of you guys have chapter 85 of the manga? All I can say is look at the cover. I swear I didn't base my fic on that picture. It just popped out at me now that I'm reviewing the chapters to check my Naruto facts. If you don't have a copy, put your email addy in the review and I'll give you a look-see.

Dragon


	14. 14

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Also, tis mild SASUNARU and KAKAIRU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama" **

"Chief!"

Naruto looked up from the page of the _Monthly_ he was proofreading. One of his subordinates was bearing down on him with an official looking package.

"This was dropped at the school's admin office!" the boy said cheerfully, handing the parcel to the blonde. "I was passing by there so they told me to give it to you. Looks like it's from a publishing house! Did you send them anything? Are you going to be published again? It would be great if you were! I bet you are—I bet our Chief will be so popular and—"

"Ah! Right!" Naruto interrupted impatiently. "Why don't you hunt down our Features Editor and ask her about her page?"

"Right-o chief! I'm on it!"

When he was left alone in the staff room once more, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief before tensing up once again. No matter how many times he received mail from the various publishing companies he sent his works to he still felt apprehensive about opening each one.

Slowly he tore the envelope open. His face fell when he saw that his manuscript was inside. A letter was attached to it. He already knew its content. He took a deep breath and pulled it out.

_Mr. Uzumaki,_

_We regret to inform you… _

Naruto's eyes scanned the paper before his hands automatically grabbed the parcel and his body propelled him out of the room.

"Hey Chief, our Features Editor said that she will–Chief? Chief! Where're ya going?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer. He rushed out of the hall, out of the building, out of the school. He let his feet lead him to where they wanted to go.

I have noticed that your address is that of a prestigious school for boys. If you would heed a piece of advice… 

Naruto's steps quickened, lengthened. One hand fisted the letter while the other gripped the manuscript so hard that his knuckles became white.

_I gave a copy of your manuscript to a test reader. He returned it with these comments…_

Naruto stopped. He blinked. He found himself standing in front of the incinerator at the back of his dormitory.

Take this from someone who has seen many works of famous writers… 

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY KNOW! THEY DON'T KNOW ME! THEY DON'T! THEY DON'T!"

In one burst of frustrated energy, Naruto opened the incinerator's door and hurled the manuscript and letter into the roaring fire.

"They don't…"

May 17th

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I've experienced another setback in my literary career. I don't know whether to tell you or not…oh well I'll tell you anyway, I need to tell someone. Iruka's not an option right now since he's busy doing student council stuff, so you'll have to do—not that I mean that Iruka's better than you or I like Iruka more! Of course not. I just meant that I usually tell Iruka my problems more because, well, because he listens and actually has some deep advice to give. You don't respond at all! Anyway, where was I? I'm rambling like the idiot that I am, huh?

Okay, here goes. I've been writing this novel since last winter. I finished it during my spring break and sent it to a publisher. He kept it for more than one month so I thought he was going to publish it. But yesterday I received a package from the guy and there was my manuscript, back again with a very formal letter suggesting that I put all of my energy into my lessons first since he saw that I was still in high school. He said that I would have all the time in the world after I graduated from college and pursued a literary career. He even had someone else read my story. Here is that person's opinion:

_'Plot highly improbable. Characterization exaggerated. Conversation unnatural. A good deal of humor but not always in the best of taste. Tell him to keep on trying, and in time he may produce a real book.'_

Not really flattering is it, daddy? And here I was dreaming of surprising you with a great novel before I finish high school. I collected material for it during my stay at the Hyuuga mansion. I guess the editor is right. Two weeks really isn't enough time to observe the manners and customs of a snob family.

At first I was so angry that I took the manuscript back to the dorm with me and I went to the incinerator and chucked the whole thing into the fire. I felt like crying! It was like cremating my only child!

I went to bed totally depressed. I thought I was never going to amount to anything and that you wasted your money for nothing.

But you know what? When I woke up this morning, the sun was shining, the weather was great and I had a whole new plot running in my head! I was so excited that I started writing an outline before I went to class. Then I spent the whole day (in between classes and during breaks) planning out my characters. Hehe! A little rejection won't put the great Uzumaki down! I'm gonna come back up and write, write, write! That publisher doesn't know what he's talking about! I won't waste my time on my lessons when there's so many stories out there that I can write and draw!

So, daddy, don't worry about your money. It's in good hands. After all, it's in the hands of

Naruto Uzumaki, Author and Illustrator

June 5

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

Our school president made a speech this evening about the "modern generation" being "flippant and superficial." He said that the youth of today are losing the old ideas of "earnest endeavor and true scholarship particularly shown in the disrespectful attitude towards organized authority." It seems he thinks that young people "no longer pay deference to superiors."

I tried tuning him out because I thought he was talking nonsense again but his words got me thinking, am I being too familiar with you? Should I treat you with more dignity? Ebisu-sensei reminded me to be Very Respectful. I think I told you what he said before I came here.

So, I'll begin again.

_Dear Sharingan-san,_

You will be pleased to hear that I continue to enjoy high grades in all of my subjects, especially those concerning Literature and the Arts. Physics is my hardest subject now, however, my good friend Umino-kun continues to guide me along the rocky path to making sense of our lessons.

My extra-curricular activities are flourishing as well. I have just been named captain of the Kempo club. I must now balance my time between my scholarly pursuits and my duties to this noteworthy organization, of which I hope to lead into the Nationals this year, and to our student newspaper, of which I am the editor-in-chief, as written in my previous letter.

The weather as of late has been ideal—bright sunshine with a touch of summer in the air. I continue to create stories of valor and humor during those moments where my abilities and skills are not wanted.

All in all, I continue to grow, with your constant guidance.

I remain,

Most cordially yours,

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S.

After writing all that shmuck, I really need to add this postscript. I hope you don't mind, daddy, but I think I'll just continue writing my letters in my own way—funny, intelligent, cheeky, but definitely me. I don't think I can write another letter like this one. It's too much like what a letter from Neji would sound like. This is me shuddering from that thought. picture

July 15

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I dreamt something funny last night. In my dream I went into a bookstore and the clerk brought me a new book entitled "The Life and Letters of Naruto Uzumaki." I could see the cover so clearly. There was a picture of the Konoha Home with a portrait I made of myself with "Yours truly, Naruto Uzumaki" written below. I flipped it open and almost every page had small illustrations with my initials on them. Just as I was turning to the end to read the inscription on my tombstone, I woke up. It was really annoying! I almost found out when I was going to die and if I would marry Sakura-chan and have kids!

Don't you think it would be interesting if you really could read the story of your life—written by an all-seeing author? Hmmm…I wonder, let's suppose that a book like that exists, would you read it so that you'll know what would happen to you in the next instant? You can't change anything though. You have no choice but to act out what will happen in the book. Or would you ignore it and just live like normal, being surprised by all the events that will happen in your life?

I think I'd ignore it. Life's already monotonous sometimes—eat, study, sleep. It would be even more boring if nothing unexpected happened to you. Uh oh, there goes a blot. Hmmm…my pen seems to have developed diarrhea.

So anyway, Physics is really getting tougher and tougher. We had a surprise quiz today and I barely made it. I don't know how Iruka can understand the concepts so much and translate it so that I can understand them. He now tutors not just me and Neji but some of our classmates too. And he still manages to find time to go over Haku and Inari's homework. He's really something. I'm glad he became my best friend. I bet he'd make a great teacher one day. He really has that caring and teacher-y personality.

We're all starting to think of the future now. Even Neji has started to talk about courses he wants to take for college. He's going to take over some family business when he graduates with his degree so he's thinking of going into either business administration or entrepreneurship.

We'll be graduating really soon and also entrance exams for colleges are coming up already. Everybody's studying hard nowadays and cram schools are becoming really popular again. I don't think I'll be able to enjoy my summer like my previous two.

By the way, daddy, speaking of summer, is it okay to invite Iruka to the Chidori Farm this August? We're studying for a lot of exams and he won't be able to get any peace and quiet in his house if he stays there during vacation. Do you think Tsunade and Jiraiya will mind another guest? I don't think they'd mind, do you? I mean they allow me to stay there even though those two geezers always shout at me and hit me and I shout and hit back. Iruka will be really quiet and I bet he'll be really happy to help around. I'll write old Tsunade a letter after I finish this.

I wonder if Sasuke will come again this summer. I hope not. But, did I ever tell you that he came to the dorm last April? I didn't tell you about it, huh? Well, he came but we were rushing out to see a soccer game. Thank the gods that Iruka only had five tickets or that bastard would have gone with us and then everything would have been ruined. I didn't want to face him then so I dragged everyone away as fast as I could. When we returned, the manager gave me a package. Sasuke left a big box of goodies for me. Che, that guy has so much money that he buys so many snacks even though he knows he won't be able to eat them. But, anyway, the point is Sasuke gave them to me with a note as if I hadn't been mad at him or anything. It was like…I dunno, remember what I wrote to you about forgiving him? Remember I said I would only do it if he apologizes and gives me food? I know hell will freeze over before that guy says sorry, but the food…was it his way of apologizing? What do you think daddy?

And Neji has been acting really weird, well weirder than usual. I don't know what he's trying to prove because he keeps saying things like 'an Uchiha is very stubborn', 'an Uchiha is notoriously possessive', and 'once an Uchiha sets his eyes on someone he will do everything to pursue that person'. Now are you as confused as I am? I will really never understand Hyuuga-Uchihas. They're crazy people.

And this letter has been longer than usual. Enough. And all my pens seem to have diarrhea. They all keep blotting! I need to go to sleep now.

Good night daddy,

Naruto

"Are you sure that Kakashi-san is competent enough to accompany us all the way to Chidori Farm? Will it really be all right for me to stay with you at that farm? You don't think I'll be intruding too much? Is one box of dried squid enough as a gift? Maybe we should buy more gifts along the way? Or maybe I can ask my mother to send something for Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san?"

Naruto stopped looking at the road and turned amused eyes to his fidgeting best friend.

"Relax will ya? I told you I got a letter from the old folks saying you're welcome to stay at the farm. And your gift will be enough. I don't know if Kakashi is competent, he is lazy and perverted after all, but he's never gotten the two of us into an accident before. And if he tries anything to you, he's going to regret the day he was born. Now if he'd just show his face, lazy bastard—"

The blonde growled and scanned the road once more.

He had received letters from the owners of the farm and his benefactor. Tsunade had welcomed the idea of Naruto bringing a friend with him. She even reported that she had drilled everyone in the household to respect Naruto's friend or else they would feel her all mighty fist-of-doom! Sharingan-sama's letter had said that bringing Iruka would be fine. Kakashi would accompany him as usual. What made Naruto smile was the postscript saying that Sharingan-sama was giving Naruto the right to pound Kakashi to the floor if he tried to hit on Iruka during the trip. And if Naruto didn't manage to exact revenge on his friend then the blonde only had to write and Sharingan-sama would do the rest.

Finally Naruto saw a glint of silver in the horizon.

"I think that's his car coming."

This statement threw Iruka into a worse state of frenzy.

"Are you absolutely sure that that man is trustworthy? Are you sure he's not some psycho with pedophilic tendencies? Does he truly have a driver's license?"

Naruto just laughed at his friend. The car stopped perfectly in front of them and Kakashi got out.

"Yo!"

Iruka looked suspiciously at Kakashi. Really! Who would trust a guy who wore a turtleneck during summer, had three-fourths of his face covered, and was named after a scarecrow? But Naruto was already loading his bag into the car so Iruka had no choice but to follow.

"Hi Kakashi! This is my friend Iruka! He's coming with me to the farm this summer. Don't do anything perverted to him or else!"

Iruka blushed as he felt the man appraise him. He stowed his gear into the compartment then bowed before Kakashi.

"Uhm…pleased to meet you."

Kakashi bowed in return although his one eye was curved mischievously into an arc.

"And it's a pleasure to finally know your name without you glaring at me!"

Iruka stuttered, his blush covering his whole head.

"Er…that is…before…I thought you were..."

Kakashi flapped a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm sure you were only looking out for your friend."

He opened the rear door for Iruka as Naruto skipped to the passenger's seat.

"Besides," Kakashi whispered close to Iruka's ear as the boy got into the car, "I can't be angry at a guy as cute as you even if I tried."

"EH!"

Kakashi happily closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto squinted at a red-faced Iruka and a beaming Kakashi. "Hey, did you just say something perverted to Iruka."

"Of course not!"

"Then why's he all red?"

"I was just saying that he's cute!"

"Kakashi-san!"

"You old lech!"

They rolled out of the dorm's grounds. Throughout the trip Kakashi found ways and opportunities to tease Iruka. He found out that it didn't take much to make Naruto's friend blush so adorably—

—in the car

"But then Iruka doesn't really need to study much. I mean he's got the brains and all. So this means he'll have more time to teach me," Naruto babbled on.

"Hmm, Iruka-kun must be a really patient person then," Kakashi commented.

"Eh? Why do you say that Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, meeting the man's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Either that or you're a saint. Getting an idea into Naruto's head must be hard work."

The car erupted with protests.

"Hey! That's a lie!"

"Naruto is a very intelligent guy!"

"Hmmm, patient and loyal. Plus he's intelligent and good-looking as well. Iruka-kun," Kakashi's eye curved with glee, "how did you become so perfect?"

"Wha—"

_Blush._

—on the train

"So you want to take up education in college?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. "I believe that educating the youth is the key to our nation's future."

Kakashi stared. Iruka stuttered.

"We–well, it may sound cliché but it's the truth," Iruka smiled softly. "I really believe that with all my heart and I want to be able to contribute something to make that into a reality."

"Hmmm…"

Kakashi scratched his chin as he scrutinized Iruka.

"Wha–what is it?"

Iruka looked around. Why was Naruto taking so long in the loo?

"Yep. I can just imagine you being surrounded by brats as you try desperately to teach them some lessons. And no one would call you Umino-san."

"Uhm…"

"To everyone you would be Iruka-sensei—great teacher, close confidante, provider of knowledge and values to little kids around!"

_Blush._

—during mealtimes

"I'm hungry!" Naruto announced.

"Okay, we'll eat lunch at the next stop. What do you want to eat Iruka-sensei?—"

"Please stop calling me that!"

"I'm not asking Naruto anymore, I know what his answer will be."

"But I know what Iruka wants to eat! Ramen!" Naruto bounced on his seat.

"Ramen?" Kakashi asked, looking from one boy to another.

"Yeah, yeah. Iruka was the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of rameeeeeen! It's all thanks to him that I got to know the Greatest Food in the World!" Naruto jumped on his seat and raised one fist in victory.

Kakashi gazed from the blonde to Iruka. His eyebrow quirked up.

_Blush._

By the time they reached Chidori Farm, Iruka was beyond mortified. He wished he had never agreed to Naruto's invitation. He—

He got his first look of the farm and a genuinely happy smile bloomed on his face. The place was perfect! He was glad he had accepted Naruto's invite after all. He—

He met Kakashi's amused glance.

_Blush._

**ARC**: There you go, a smidgen of Kakairu for those who asked. Tis short. Forgive me. SasuNaru goodness coming up in the next chapter. And most importantly, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.

Dragon


	15. 15

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. Also, tis mild SASUNARU and KAKAIRU and GAARANARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama"**

"So if a moving object—"

"Yo!"

Naruto and Iruka looked up from their lessons to see Kakashi standing cheerfully by the doorway.

"Whatcha want ya lech?"

"Tsunade-sama says that lunch is ready."

The two boys stood up and followed Kakashi towards the dining area. Kakashi wasted no time, launching immediately into his new favorite pastime.

"Iruka-kun, how do you manage to make such a boring subject sooooo interesting?"

"Aren't you going away yet?" Naruto grouched, effectively saving his friend from stuttering a reply to Kakashi's inane teasing.

"Nope! It's still raining too hard for me to go."

"As if something like that can stop you!"

"Of course. I am but human."

A heavy shower had fallen the day the three had arrived, just before Kakashi could leave. Thinking that it would stop the next day and wanting to spend more time with Iruka, Kakashi had stayed in the farm for the night. His prediction had been wrong. The next day the downpour had continued and even increased in intensity.

"A pervert like you can't be called a human."

"How mean! Why do you continue being friends with such a brat Iruka-kuuun? You're so kind and he's super cruel. You've only met me for a short time but you care more for me than he does."

Kakashi mock-sniffed as Iruka blushed for the umpteenth time that day. It _had_ been the young man's idea for Kakashi to stay until the freak typhoon had abated, sensibly saying that Kakashi couldn't possibly travel in such weather. The others, who knew Kakashi more, would have protested had Iruka not looked so upset over the prospect of Kakashi driving off and maybe meeting an accident.

"Oi, stop bickering already," Jiraiya called out as the three settled down around the table. "And Kakashi stop being such a drama queen. Only Iruka falls for your act."

"But that's the whole point isn't it?" Shikamaru said wryly.

Kakashi's eye curved gleefully. Iruka muttered a protest that nobody took notice of.

"Shikamaru-kun, you're really so observant!" Kakashi chirped, picking up his chopsticks.

Everyone uttered a hearty "Itadakimasu!" and began to noisily dig in.

"You guys have room for one more?" a new voice suddenly said above the din.

All heads whipped to the door where a figure was lounging.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto suddenly laughed out loud as his dark-haired nemesis entered the room dripping on the mat.

"Wahahahaha! You look like a drowned rat!"

"Naruto shut up!" Tsunade yelled, ineffectively bopping the boy's head. "Ino get some towels. Sasuke, you better change first before you eat. Follow me. What the hell were you thinking—"

The three left the room and returned after a few minutes with a dry Sasuke, Tsunade carrying a bigger pot of tea, and Ino putting down an extra plate and pair of chopsticks.

The group returned to eating peacefully, well except for Naruto who kept snickering into his rice.

"Oh get over it you moron!" Sasuke snapped waspishly. "It wasn't my fault that this damn rain won't stop."

"Why were you out in this weather anyway, Uchiha-san?" Iruka asked, trying to get back the peace. "Something important must have driven you to brave this rain."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. "And see what it happened, instant bath!"

"I had an important meeting that I couldn't postpone," Sasuke explained, ignoring the blonde.

"So he got wet…like a drowned rat. Nihihi."

"Afterwards, the people I met with offered to put me in a hotel but I decided to just come here since it was near," Sasuke sighed a long-suffering sigh. "I should've taken up their offer."

"Drowned rat. Nihihi."

"Shut up idiot!"

"Make me," Naruto met Sasuke's glare but his lips curved mischievously, "drowned rat!"

"Why you—!" Sasuke tried to lunge at the blonde but was held up by Tsunade.

"Not while we're eating."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke glowered. Everyone else sighed.

After the meal, the two students went straight to the area Naruto had claimed to be their study room. Ino and Chouji were assigned to help Tsunade. The others just wandered along trying to find something to occupy them.

"Wait! Wait! Explain that last part again," Naruto whined as they got back to their books. "I got lost during that part about derivatives."

Iruka shook his head before opening his mouth to explain again. A cold voice beat him, however.

"Hn. You're a real moron. You can't even get a simple formula right."

"Hey! Who asked you! And what're you doing here? This is a restricted area."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up a notch.

"You know what restricted means?" he taunted, snatching Naruto's book before settling down on the floor.

"Give that back!"

Sasuke's eyes quickly scanned the page before pushing the book back.

"It's quite simple," he took a piece of paper and an extra pencil, quickly outlining a diagram. "You just put this here and get the sum of this, multiply that and use this formula for that."

"Wow! Uchiha-san that's a good way to solve that problem. Even I didn't know you could do a shortcut like that."

"Hmp! Show-off!"

"I think we can use that too with this problem," Iruka added, pointing to another part of the book.

Sasuke read the passage and nodded.

"Yes, but you could also do this with that…"

"Hey, hey, wait even I know that you can't do that!" Naruto interrupted, actually managing to keep up with the two.

"Technically you can't," Sasuke answered almost contemptuously, "but if you use the formula like this then you can still get the correct answer in the end."

Naruto's eyes widened. Who knew that Sasuke would be a genius with this stuff? As they went on, Naruto actually found himself enjoying the lessons. Sasuke's shortcuts reduced the usually bewildering formulas into simple solutions. Although the blonde had a hard time ignoring Sasuke's smug attitude, he managed to check in his temper.

And it wasn't just Math or Physics that Sasuke knew. He could also give out tips on all the subjects that the two boys were reviewing. Of course he always made sure to imply that Naruto was an idiot for not knowing the information in the first place. Naruto would just glower and mutter "Bastard!" before studiously reading his notes.

The rain stopped two days after just in time for Sasuke to rush to another meeting. Naruto had mixed feelings about the dark-haired young man by then. On one hand he was glad that the insufferable know-it-all would finally be leaving. On the other hand, the guy was really a genius and he could make Naruto understand even the most complex of things.

"So," Sasuke straightened up from fixing his stuff in his car. He looked directly at Naruto. "If I learn that you failed your exams even after all that I taught you, I will personally hunt you down and flay you alive."

"Hmp! Bastard! I can manage to pass everything without your help!"

"Yeah right," Sasuke scoffed. He acknowledged everyone else with a nod and drove off.

"Well I'll be off too," Kakashi said.

Naruto almost jumped. The man had become quiet during the past two days. Or maybe he had been too caught up in his lessons to notice if the perv had been making Iruka uncomfortable again.

Iruka was the only one who bowed to the man.

"I'll pick you two up at the end of your vacation," Kakashi said. "Oh and Iruka-kun?" his one eye twinkled merrily, "make sure that Naruto doesn't tire you so much!"

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as Iruka blushed bright red.

August 20

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

My last summer in high school is over. I'm now facing five major exams next week. But you know what? I'm not nervous at all. Iruka and I really studied hard during our vacation. Also Sasuke's lessons—yes, that bastard was at the farm again since he got caught in a freak typhoon that suddenly poured down in that part of the country for several days—his lessons really helped a lot. But don't tell him that if you ever meet him. I think I learned more from those two than from my cram school teacher.

After the rains stopped, I took Iruka around Chidori Farm. I showed him Tsunade's herbal garden, the river where Jiraiya took us last summer, and I introduced him to Gamukichi and all the other farm animals. We also went camping one night with all the other guys. It was lots of fun. But during all those time, I don't know, for some reason I felt like something was missing. I still can't put my finger on what I was feeling.

Anyway, I'm going to rescue Iruka from Inari and Haku now. Inari's been pestering Iruka to tutor them since we got back (they have lots of exams coming up too). Haku can manage but Inari's really such a brat. And he says that he likes Iruka's way of teaching rather than mine. Says that he learns more with Iruka's method. Hmp! That stupid kid obviously doesn't know what he's talking about.

Off to save his friend from the dorks,

Naruto

September 5

_Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

Due to an epidemic of students ignoring the ten o'clock rule of lights out for the past few weeks, the dorm committee has scrapped that law. We can now stay up all night so long as we don't disturb anybody in the other rooms. But now that we are allowed to keep our lights on until dawn, we seem to sleep early. I guess the cancellation of the rule was a little too late. By nine-thirty people are turning off their lights and by ten o'clock everything's quiet.

Tonight, our group is planning to have dinner outside. Iruka has befriended the manager of a local inn with a terrific restaurant. We're walking all the way to the next prefecture just to sample their food. We know that we'll come back late but we have Iruka on our side so nothing can touch us! It's sooo great having a powerful friend!

Getting ready,

Naruto

Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,

Can you guess what I'm doing right now? Besides studying hard and attending to all my extracurricular activities, I mean. I'm writing a book. I started it three weeks ago. I've caught the secret now. Sasuke (the show-off bastard!) and the editor man were right. I can only be convincing if I write about the things that I do know. So. This time I'm writing about something that I'm really an expert on. And what, you ask, might that be? I'm writing a novel on the Konoha Home! Yep. Yep. And I can really say that it's good. I'm just telling about tiny things that happened every day there.

I have a good feeling about this. I know that this book will be finished and published! I'm a persistent kind of guy. I'll never give up.

Going back to writing his book,

Naruto

November 10

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

My birthday last month was really hectic. First I received your presents. Thanks a lot daddy! I love the shoes and the jacket and the books and the bag and the new sketchpad and all those art stuff and—daddy you're really spoiling me! But I love you for it! No one's ever bothered to spoil me before.

Sakura's class was into knitting last month so she gave Iruka, Haku, and me a scarf each. Woohoo! Then Gaara gave me some meal certificates at the Ichiraku. And then Iruka threw me a special surprise party with some guys from the school. There was cake and ice cream and some food called spaghetti, which was really good.

Anyway, all these events got me thinking, when's your birthday daddy? I know you won't answer this so I just went ahead and enclosed a little present for you with this letter. It's a photo album. I've put in some pictures of my party. The one with just five people shows the guys I'm closest to. That's me in the middle with Iruka at my right and Inari at my left, Neji is that guy trying to turn away from the camera and Haku is that one who's smiling next to Inari. He looks just like his brother doesn't he? In the next picture I'm clowning around with the guys from the Kempo team. After that is the pic with my _Monthly _staff. Gaara's the redhead at the back. He's become our temporary photographer. Our regular guy suddenly came down with chicken pox. But Gaara's been able to take over the job really well. He has a good eye for stuff.

So, do you like my birthday present for you daddy? If your birthday's through then it's a belated present. And if it's not yet done, then this will be an advance birthday present! You can put in the picture I gave you before. Also I'll be sending you lots of stuff to put in it in the coming years so you can have a photo documentary of me growing up.

Your spoiled child,

Naruto

December 2

_Dear Daddy Sharingan,_

Do you want to do something good for somebody else besides me? There's a family here who really needs help. Hayate-san used to work in a glass factory and became sick because of the poor work environment. Worse he was fired because the management thought he might infect the other workers. They didn't even give him something as separation pay! Hayate-san doesn't know how his family will be able to make it through the winter—and he has two little children too. I've given them what I can from my savings but it's not enough.

You're the richest man I know who has the heart to help people they don't know. I don't know if Sasuke would be willing to part with his money. Sometimes he can be quite stingy. Plus I don't know where to write him right now 'cause in his last letter he said he was going overseas for a bit. Neji is just plain not the kind to help anyone. I can't ask Iruka since I know he'd willingly give his whole allowance if he knew, and that would be bad because his family isn't exactly rich. So, daddy, you're my only hope. Can you spare some yen for Hayate-san's family? I wouldn't ask if it weren't for the little ones.

Hoping for the best,

Naruto

Naruto sat up and muffled a bout of coughing. He wanted to curse up a storm but his throat hurt so much that his eyes were watering from the pain. He was really hating the fat that he was in his school's infirmary for the third year in a row.

"You really make it a point to get sick during winter don't you?"

Naruto's hackles went up. Really, couldn't a sick guy rest in peace around here? He glared at dark-haired boy walking nonchalantly into the room.

"Sasuke," he hacked out.

"You caught a terrible cold during your first year here. Then you got sick for three days when you spent your Christmas at my family's house. And now…tell me, do you put it in your yearly calendar? 'Get sick in December'."

"Bastard!"

The expletive would have been much more effective if Naruto's voice hadn't cracked and become hoarse.

"What're you doing here?"

Sasuke eyed the presents on the bedside table. A note from a bank was on top stating that a certain amount had been transferred into Naruto's account.

"Your guardian sure gives you a lot," he commented coolly. "Gifts and money for Christmas."

Naruto snatched the note.

"Not for me," he growled.

"Oh?"

"For a friend. What're you—"

Naruto's eyes were riveted once again to the door. Sasuke looked behind him and saw a redhead entering the room.

"Gaara?" Naruto whispered.

The redhead nodded, ignored Sasuke, and walked over next to Naruto's bed.

"I went to your room and Iruka told me that you were here," he explained.

"Er…" Naruto mumbled something and Gaara had to lean close to the blonde to be able to hear the words thereby forcing Sasuke to take a step back. "Why did you come?"

"I was going to greet you Merry Christmas and give you a present."

Gaara presented a box wrapped in red and green.

"Also, Iruka said to give you these," he placed several notebooks on top of the box. "Are you sure you should be studying even if you're sick?"

Naruto nodded then quickly scribbled something on a blank page.

Everybody else is studying like crazy!

Gaara sighed. "Iruka said that he'll come down later on."

Naruto nodded and flipped through the notes. Sasuke cleared his throat. The two boys looked up at the glaring Uchiha.

"Oh. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Neji's cousin," Naruto muttered. "This is Gaara"

Gaara matched Sasuke's glare. In that instant they understood each other perfectly. Naruto was too whoozy to feel the almost visible tension in the room.

"Hey Sasuke, can you answer this?" Naruto suddenly asked, holding out a notebook.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as the dark-haired young man smirked and moved nearer to the bed thereby displacing him. _He needs my help more than you so go away._

Green eyes glowered. Gaara pulled a chair near the foot of the bed and obstinately sat down. _I will not give up._

Sasuke's smirk widened as he bent forward and clutched the paper Naruto was handing him. _Hn. We'll see._

"This is easy." Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed as he explained the formula.

"I'm surprised that Uchiha-san still remembers his high school Math," Gaara said after Naruto had been satisfied. "It must be so _long_ ago." _You're old!_

"Unlike ordinary people, my memory stays sharp and perfect so that I can remember everything that I've ever learned." _I'm a genius! So there!_

"Excuse me," a nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over. My patient needs to rest now."

The two visitors didn't move, each one waiting for the other to move first.

"Oi!" Naruto coughed out. "You heard the nurse lady. Go away."

The two simultaneously stood up. They took several steps towards the door.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The brunette looked back.

"My notes."

Sasuke looked down and seemed to notice for the first time that he was still clutching Naruto's notebook. He walked back, dropped the thing on Naruto's lap, and hurriedly walked out. Gaara gave Naruto a confused look before smiling hesitantly and leaving as well.

The nurse quickly examined her patient.

"You really get the weirdest people as visitors, Uzumaki," she mumbled.

Naruto just sighed in response. He let the nurse look him over, his eyes tiredly closing for a moment.

"Oh my, your last visitor must be rich," the nurse commented.

Naruto opened his eyes and threw the nurse a curious look. She gestured at the notebook on his lap. Naruto looked down. His eyes widened. On top of the pad was a check for 50,000 yen. A check with Sasuke Uchiha's signature on it. On the blank page of the notebook was a hastily written note. _For your friend._

**ARC**: Sorry if the studying part in the beginning was waaay vague. I completely block out all of the Physics and Math lessons that I take as soon as exams are over. Anyway, a big, Big, BIG THANK YOU! to all who reviewed once again. I hope the Sasunaruness here makes up for the lack of fluff in the last chapter. Special answers to some questions:

HarmonyMarguerite, yep you're right it's Master Jervie

Turtledonkey, Naruto et. al. are around 18 now, Sasuke is about 23 or so.

Mkh2, yep it's that one with them in the suits, just imagine a school logo on their suits and they're in uniforms already!

Dragon


	16. 16

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. SASUNARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama" **

Naruto slammed his room's door shut and raced out of the dorm towards Hayate-san's house. At the main door he almost collided with Iruka.

"Naruto slow down," his best friend admonished. "You just got out of the infirmary. You should be taking it easy."

"I'm fine Iruka!" Naruto insisted, jumping up and down like a little kid. "I just need to deliver this important late Christmas present to a friend."

"Oh? Who?"

"Hayate-san and his family!"

Iruka's brows furrowed.

"You mean that guy we met two months ago? The one who was coughing all the time?"

"Yep that's him. My guardian has a special gift for him and I'm delivering it now."

Iruka sighed.

"Okay, fine. But take it easy. Don't run too much. Make sure that your jacket is properly closed. Maybe you should take my scarf and—"

"I'm fine Iruka!" Naruto laughed and skipped out of the other boy's hold. "I'll see you later!"

"Hey!" Iruka yelled as Naruto moved on. "I'm meeting Sakura later at the Ichiraku. If you want you can join us."

Naruto waved and held up a thumbs up sign to show his agreement. True to his promise, he did take it easy on the way to his friend's house. Well, easy enough for his hyperactive personality.

As he expected, Hayate-san was profuse with gratitude when Naruto handed out the money.

"It's not much," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head and grinning embarrassedly. The feeling of helping someone else like this was so new that he didn't know how to act.

"Oh but it is!" Hayate-san contradicted in between bouts of coughing.

"Uh well…I gotta go then," Naruto hastily said. He wanted the uncomfortable moment to end fast. "I'm…uhm…ah…meeting some friends. Yeah! That's right! Meeting some friends."

"Yes. Okay. Naruto, I can't say thank you enough. This means so much not just for me but especially for my family."

Naruto beamed, bowed, and hurriedly walked away. A few minutes later he arrived at his favorite restaurant and saw the Umino siblings settling down in a booth.

"Iruka! Sakura-chaaan!"

He stopped short when he saw Sakura's tearstained face.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? What happened to you? Who hurt you?"

"It's nothing Naruto," Sakura sobbed out.

"Nothing? Nothing! It must be something! You're crying!"

"Naruto please sit down," Iruka suggested mildly as he cradled his younger sister in his arms.

"Would you guys like to order?"

Iruka smiled at the waitress.

"Just the usual please," he said before turning back to Sakura.

It took several minutes and Naruto's second bowl of miso ramen before Sakura managed to gather herself together.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura just shook her head.

"It's silly really and not important," she answered, poking her ramen.

"But if it's Sakura-chan it must be important," Naruto insisted.

"I just—I just did a very foolish thing."

The two boys just looked at her.

"I confessed my feelings to Sasuke Uchiha-san."

Naruto was thunderstruck. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sakura looked at him and giggled softly.

"Don't look so surprised. He's been my crush ever since I met him. I saw him during a seminar I attended for our school. I should have known that he didn't feel the same when he couldn't even remember my name. I had to tell him that I'm Naruto's friend before he acknowledged me."

Naruto snapped out of his dazed state.

"What? He didn't turn you down?" he asked incredulously.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"He was very straightforward about it," she said.

"That bastard," Naruto growled.

"Oh! I don't blame him Naruto. He's one of the most eligible bachelors today. I'm sure that he has a lot of women running after him."

"Still! He didn't have to hurt you like that."

Sakura shook her head.

"But it was for the best. It would have hurt me more if he pretended to care. At least he saved me from embarrassing myself further. He was honest and I liked him even more because of that."

Naruto scowled. He couldn't deny Sakura's good sense or Sasuke's honesty. But something about the conversation bothered him more than the fact that Sakura was clearly enamored of Sasuke.

"Are you all right now?" Iruka asked gently.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Not yet. But I will be."

"Then eat! Eat!" Naruto suggested, waving to the waitress to order his third bowl of ramen. "Nothing cheers me up more than a good bowl of ramen! I bet you'll feel like that too!"

It was only late that night when Naruto finally figured out what had been nagging him that afternoon. He hadn't felt jealous of Sakura having a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke's rejection, although predictable, had made a greater impact on his feelings.

* * *

January

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

I received your wired money for Hayate-san. Thank you! Thank you! As soon as I was out of the infirmary (I got sick (again!) during the holiday but I'm fine now) I rushed over to the bank and took out the money and gave it to Hayate-san. He was so surprised and happy that he couldn't stop coughing. Then again he coughs a lot since he became sick, but anyway…I also gave the money from Sasuke. The bastard saw the notice of the money from you when he visited last Christmas. For some reason he just decided to write out a check. Heh! Guess the guy got bit by the Christmas bug and decided to give some stranger a pitiful amount of money. He didn't even ask who I was giving the money to. Anyway, I felt really happy when I gave the money away. Is that how you feel, daddy, whenever you help someone out? It's like there was this glowing ball inside my heart. I wanted to laugh and blush at the same time because I was happy and embarrassed all at once.

Anyway, I got some studying done during the break too. I also had a lot of visitors this year. Iruka stayed in the dorm to get some studying done so he was almost always with me. Gaara visited me before he went to his house to celebrate New Year's. Sasuke came one day. I guess he was feeling really good that day because he didn't yell at me that much or called me an idiot. I didn't know that that guy could actually get into the whole Christmas spirit. I managed to persuade him to answer a few review questions for me.

Did you like your present? I'm sorry if it's crooked. I'm not really into the whole knitting thing but I gave it my best.

Oh! I forgot to tell you about the teacher-student conference we had last November where we talked about our plans for the future. The teacher assigned to my class was very encouraging. She said that I looked like I was heading towards what I really love and that I should continue walking the path that I've chosen. She was really enthusiastic about my published work. She even joked that she should get my autograph before I become famous so that she could have something valuable in the future. Then she made me sign something. Hehe, she really embarrassed me at that time.

Seems I keep going into embarrassing events these days. But I'm happy about it. And teacher made me realize that I really can be somebody in the near future. And it's all thanks to you, daddy.

Naruto

_

* * *

Dear Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head,_

Finals are coming up. I'm cramming up everything that I've learned for three years. My head feels like it's about to explode.

Also commencement exercises will be on March 1. Iruka's whole family will be there. Neji has asked some of his snooty clan members to come, including Sasuke. So, you will come too right? I mean you're my only family right now so you will be there right? I'll probably be receiving some honors and stuff so I need a parent-person there with me. Just tell me what you'll be wearing so I can put you in the reserved section for parents. And also so I can wave at you properly. It would be really awkward to wave to someone else's parent thinking he's you.

Please come. I'll show you just how much I've grown since you took me in under your wings.

Naruto

* * *

March 20

Chidori Farm

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Why didn't you come to my commencement ceremony? I'm really disappointed. You would've been able to meet the entire Umino family. Even grandpa and grandma Umino were there. They were really proud of Iruka. They kept hugging him and kissing him. And when they saw me, they hugged and kissed me as if I were part of their family. They were really a warm family.

In stark contrast, the Hyuuga clan was so serious and snotty. Neji's mother and father came. And some cousins. Sasuke too. Although, since he's one of the most distinguished alumni of the school, he was given a special chair on the stage. When I came up to get my diploma and some medals I'd always see him smirking down at me. Hmp! Bastard!

After all the stuff I packed my bags, hugged Iruka, Haku and Inari really tight and jumped the fastest train to the Chidori Farm. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I had planned to say it during commencement but since you didn't come, there wasn't time for me to tell you.

I'm going to stay here while I study for my uni entrance exam. I know I have a scholarship standing by so I really wanna make it to a good university. I spoke with the magazine's head honcho and he said that it doesn't matter which uni I get into. So long as I maintain a good grade, they'll support me.

Iruka is also studying for uni. He might visit one of these days just to get away from his noisy family.

Anyway, farm news now. The greatest, most shocking news would be that Ino and Shikamaru are getting married! I don't know what Ino did or if Shikamaru got amnesia but those two are getting married in a month.

Weird right? I mean those two can barely stand each other and now they're getting married. How surreal is that?

Then next news, Sasuke's coming to the wedding. I don't know how Tsunade and Jiraiya managed to twist his arm and get him to agree to attend. I bet they had to blackmail him or something.

All activities are focused on the wedding right now. But it's still more peaceful than the whole dorm during exam week.

I'm in charge of keeping Shikamaru from bolting. I'd actually push him to run away if Tsunade hadn't threatened to kill me if Shikamaru disappeared. It's a very tiring duty. It's only eight o'clock and I'm already sleepy.

Good night daddy,

Naruto

* * *

April 10

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Well the wedding went off without a hitch. Everything was great, the weather, the food, even the guests, which weren't that many to begin with. Just close friends and family.

Sasuke's still here though. He's been acting way stranger than usual. He keeps asking random questions and never listening to my answers. I wonder if he's coming down with something. I hope not. I hate getting sick and I don't like people getting sick either even if that person is Sasuke bastard. Although Tsunade doesn't seem to think the asshole is sick, her being a healer and all I guess she'd be the first to know if he's got some disease or something. Hmmm…Tsunade and Jiraiya are going out tonight. I think I'll corner Sasuke and ask him what's wrong. Yeah, that's a good idea. Get straight answers from that jerk so I can stop wondering. Not that I'm worried or anything. He's still a bastard after all.

Good night daddy,

Naruto

* * *

Putting his plan into action, Naruto followed Sasuke to the garden after dinner and demanded that the other man tell him what's wrong.

"You're driving me crazy with all these angstsy weirdness so just tell me what's gotten your panties all in a knot!"

Sasuke froze under a cherry blossom tree. Naruto opened his mouth to yell some more but Sasuke mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Eh? What did you say?"

Sasuke whipped around. Naruto took a step back when he saw Sasuke's eyes. In the dim moonlight the other man's eyes seemed to glow red.

"I said I can't stop it," Sasuke said. "I tried to stop it. I've struggled against it. But my feelings can't be repressed anymore."

"Eh? What're you talking about now?"

Sasuke's eyes pinned Naruto to his spot.

"Naruto! I like you. A lot. I want you to live with me."

To say that Naruto was astonished was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. He was thunderstruck. He was so shocked that his mind became blank.

"I can't ask you to marry me," Sasuke continued. "So I'm asking you to live with me. I'm rich so I can send you to school. You won't have to worry about your future. And we manage to have fun and not kill each other most of the time."

"You're crazy," Naruto rasped out.

Sasuke grinned dully. "Yeah I guess I am. You just have that effect on people you know. You drive them completely batty."

"I knew it! You must be really sick. Don't worry I'll ask old Tsunade to take a look at you. Why don't you go to bed?"

Naruto moved forward to grab Sasuke's hand and guide him back to the house. He tried to drag the other man but Sasuke resisted.

"Naruto."

Something in Sasuke's serious voice frightened Naruto. He let go of Sasuke's hand but the older man took his in turn.

"Look at me Naruto."

The blonde shook his head.

"Naruto!"

"Why are you saying such things this now?"

"Neji…"

Naruto whipped around to stare at Sasuke.

"Your asshole cousin?"

"He—he said some things. He made me realize that well, I dunno, I care about you. More than any one else in my life. Ever since that accident, I have distanced myself from people. Even those of my family."

"That incident?"

"My family was killed in an accident. That room in the Hyuuga mansion. The one reserved for the heads of the family that you used during Christmas. That used to be my parents' room. It hadn't been used since they died."

"So that's why they made so much fuss about it? About me?"

"Yes. Neji, he…my whole family knew that I was headed towards self-destructing. Neji is an asshole but he cared, cared enough to notice that I was less tormented whenever I'm with you. He may not have used the best method to make me realize the fact but at least he tried. That's more than I can say for the others. I tried to prove Neji wrong. You should know already that denial is one way of life for the average Uchiha. But like I said I can't stop what I feel."

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hand.

"Wait this is all wrong." Naruto tried to shake off Sasuke's grip. "I'm a guy, you're a guy. This—"

"I don't care about that!" Sasuke cried out. "I don't care about your gender. I don't care that you're an orphan. I don't care if you got a scholarship from unknown benefactor. I know you're way beneath my status in society. Do you really think it's easy for me to accept that I like someone so much that I'm willing get into a relationship that is so against my will, against my reason, and against my character?"

Naruto bowed his head, his hand becoming lax.

"What did you say?" he asked softly.

"You know that my family is of a noble lineage. It's steeped in tradition. But I'm willing to fight them. For you. And I know you want me too, Naruto."

"What?"

"You can't deny that you don't feel that electrifying sensation whenever we're together. Even an idiot like you can sense that right?"

Naruto tensed before his other arm blurred and smacked Sasuke's face. Sasuke staggered back releasing his hold on the blonde.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know," Naruto's voice quivered with barely suppressed rage, his hand clenched tightly at his side, "I should have known right from the start that you'd be nothing more than a rich bastard who doesn't really know what it's like to love someone."

"What? Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?"

"And have you?"

Sasuke touched his sore cheek. He was completely baffled.

"Have you been listening to your own words at all?" Naruto continued. "Have you been listening to yourself say how little you think of me? How you hate what you're feeling and you'd do anything not to be in this situation? How you've bribed me with your money just so I'll agree to your proposal?"

Sasuke scowled.

"I didn't say that I hate what I'm feeling—"

"But that's what you meant! Do you really believe that I'd want to be with someone who really just loves himself? Someone whose world can only contain just himself?"

"Naruto I think you're overreacting again—"

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Wha—hey are you rejecting me?"

Naruto's blazing eyes met those of Sasuke's.

"Shocked, Uchiha? Someone as lowly as an orphan is actually rejecting you. Stop fooling yourself Uchiha. You don't really like me. I don't even know what made you think that you wanted me. I know! Maybe you just want me like a new toy, hmm? Being a businessman you like acquiring stuff right? Yeah I guess that's the reason."

Naruto turned around and started walking away.

"Go back to where you belong Uchiha. Go back to the women who would willingly die for you. Go back to the high-society people who are your equal."

He dashed back to the house. Sasuke continued to just stare into nothing as Naruto's words tumbled inside his head. The wind blew by and the beautiful sakura blossoms swirled around him. Some clouds hid the moon from sight. Darkness enveloped Sasuke as he continued to brood inside his head.

**ARC**: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I've fixed chapter 15 a bit thanks to your comments. I'm sorry this is kinda short and angstsy and bad. But don't worry, I believe in happy endings so please look forward to that. Besides, it's all Sasuke's fault! The bastard!

Next up, the stirring finale! Naruto writes everything that's happened to his daddy sharingan and gets his most fervent wish in reply: he'll finally get to see his benefactor in the flesh! Stay tuned!

Dragon


	17. 17

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. SASUNARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama" **

April 12

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Where are you? I don't really know where you live or how to reach you.

Something's happened and I need advice. I need it from you and from nobody else in the world. Can't I see you? Just this once? Please? It's so much easier to talk than to write. I don't want to tell this to anyone else but you. Not Kakashi or Jiraiya or Tsunade. I need you.

Naruto

* * *

May 17

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

You note written in your own hand—sorry but your writing sucks, no wonder you resort to computer printouts!—reached me this morning. I'm really sorry you've been sick for almost one month. I wouldn't have bothered you if I'd known you've been laid down for so long.

Okay, I'll tell you what's been happening to me. It's sort of complicated to write and _very private_. Don't let anyone else read this okay?

Before I begin, here's a check for 100,000 yen. I know it's really a small sum of money compared to what you earn but I've worked so hard for it and I want you to have the first fruit of my labor. It's payment for a novel I wrote that's going to be published serially in seven parts then in a book! Now, don't be grumpy about taking the money. I want you to have it. It's proof that all your help and support have not gone to waste.

You must think that I'm jumping for joy right now but I'm not. I'm happy, deep down inside I know I'm happy because I managed to get something out in between my studying for uni and…my problem.

Remember my letter after Ino and Shikamaru's wedding? Remember me telling you that Uchiha was here and he was really acting strange? My plan was to confront him about his behavior after I mailed my letter, remember? Well, I put my plan into action and my problem started that very night.

After dinner, I followed him to the garden, yelling at him to tell me what the hell was going on. Then—you'll never guess what happened next!—he suddenly confessed his feelings for me! He said that he liked me a lot and wanted me to live with him! You can just imagine my shock. And it wasn't even because he was a guy asking me, another guy, but because, well, he's an Uchiha! He can have anyone and anything in this world and he wanted me, orphan Naruto who is struggling to prove himself to the world. He knew my history but he still wanted me.

And the trouble started from there.

He knew my background and he didn't hide the fact that he thought I was beneath him. I was really overwhelmed and flattered when he said that he liked me. But then he started saying things like his feelings were against his reason and his character and he knew that his family wouldn't accept me. I was really hurt. I would've given him a chance if he hadn't said those words.

You know me, right daddy? You know that I'd give anything for people to acknowledge me, to like me, to love me. I used to think that Uchiha had already recognized me as an equal. Besides Iruka, he was the one who really talked with me, through his letters and those times that we'd see each other. I know we fight a lot, most of the time because I provoke him. But like he said, we also had fun. I could be myself when I was with him. I had no secrets from him, not like Iruka. I could tell him things that I could not tell Iruka.

But he said those hurtful words and I lashed out. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were in my place? I mean, here was a guy whom I always thought of as my friend, my equal, the only one who I acknowledged as a match for me physically and mentally, and then he shatters all my illusions and tells me that I'm beneath him. He told me that to my face! So I rejected him. He left the next day and I haven't heard from him since.

Everyone here doesn't know what happened. They think that Uchiha left because he needed to take care of some business. They think I'm quiet because I'm studying. But how can I concentrate when my head keeps repeating that awful night one month ago?

This is all Uchiha's fault! If he hadn't said he liked me! If he hadn't said those painful words! If he hadn't—if he hadn't made me realize that I like him too!

And that's what's making me miserable.

One night I was thinking again about what happened when it suddenly hit me. I wasn't sad because someone I thought was a friend betrayed me. I was sad because someone I liked very much, someone who had become a very important person hurt me. As I thought back I realized that my feelings evolved so slowly that he had become an important part of my life before I knew what was happening. But my first indication that something was starting within me was when Sakura confessed her feelings to him and I actually felt _happy_ that _he_ didn't return her feelings.

I like _like_ him. Not the way I like Iruka or Tsunade or Jiraiya or Gaara or even Sakura. I like him because he listens. I like him because he tells me things that I know he doesn't tell anybody else. I like him because even if he's a cold-hearted jerk most of the time, he trusts me enough to show me his soft side once in a while. I like him because he smiles at my jokes and lets me eat his food. I like him because he allows me to see the real him and I like Sasuke Uchiha, not the head of a great multibillion corporation or one of the youngest and most powerful men in Japan who can make even his stuck-up family grovel on the ground or the guy who makes anyone, girl or boy, swoon if he just looks at them. I like Sasuke. Just Sasuke.

And I miss him too. I miss his letters. I miss sparring with him, whether physically or verbally. I miss teasing him for being a prude. I miss the way he makes me feel special just by being there with me. I even miss hearing him call me idiot. And I miss calling him a bastard in turn.

But he said those words and when I remember them I get angry then I become really, really sad.

I'm laying everything in the open daddy. You're the only person that I trust enough to share my feelings with. You're old daddy and I bet you've experienced a lot of things before. Have you ever had your heart broken daddy? What did you do to get over it? How do I go on with my life? I've always tried to be self-sufficient and to solve all my problems by myself, but this time I don't know what to do. I'm so confused.

Naruto

* * *

May 20

_Dear Daddy Rooster-Head,_

Of course I'll come! Half-past nine next Wednesday, right! Don't worry, I won't get lost in Tokyo. Your directions are enough. You don't have to send Kakashi. I bet you need him right now.

I can't believe that you're finally allowing me to see you! Please take care and conserve your energy so you'll have the strength to talk with me when I visit.

Very much excited to see you,

Naruto

P.S.

I need to bring you something. People always brought me something when I was sick in school. So, what do you like? I think I'll bring some fruits. Or maybe some onigiris? Do you like them? I can make some for you.

* * *

Naruto's hand shot out to turn off his alarm clock which had been set at an unusual time of five o'clock in the morning. He immediately leapt out of bed and scuttled about taking a bath and putting on his best blue shirt and favorite orange pants. When he was ready he seized his shoes and bag and dashed down to the kitchen. He found Tsunade busily preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' old hag!"

Tsunade threw a spatula without even looking. Naruto ducked easily.

"Hey! You're gonna ruin my shirt! I want to look my best for this trip y'know!"

Tsunade turned around with a tray of food. She looked at the blonde and smirked.

"If that's your best I don't want to know what your worst is."

Naruto looked down in dismay.

"Wha—what do you mean? Don't I look good? Should I change? I spent an hour last night deciding on this! Should I—"

Naruto flailed his arms, hyperventilating.

"Naruto. Naruto! Stop! You're fine!" Tsunade said, laughing. "I was just teasing you."

Naruto huffed and headed for the fridge where he had kept a bento of onigiris he had done the night before. He carefully set it aside then proceeded to attack his breakfast. In a short while he was ready to leave, gift carefully packed inside his bag.

"I'll probably be back late tonight," he said as he adjusted his shoes at the entrance. "Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!"

Tsunade, with a just awakened Jiraiya standing beside her, waved at him. Naruto climbed the farm's wagon and sat beside a dozing Shikamaru. He prodded the other man awake. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath but obediently flicked the horse to move. They were soon plodding towards the train station. Once they reached their destination, Naruto waved goodbye to an already half-asleep Shikamaru and boarded the train leaving for Tokyo.

Throughout his journey, Naruto's nerves buzzed with excitement. His only thought was that he was finally going to see his benefactor! He was finally meeting Daddy Rooster-Head face to face!

In Tokyo he took a bus that took him near Sharingan-sama's address. At his stop, Naruto leapt from the bus and bounced along the street, his eyes alternating between reading the directions and looking at the numbers of the buildings he was passing by. Just as he expected, Sharingan-sama lived in a posh neighborhood that was like an oasis in the middle of Tokyo. He had never visited that part of the city in his previous visits. Tall buildings bearing signs of top corporations and expensive establishments lined the landscaped streets.

The blonde stopped in front of a building with a sign that showed a red eye with three black bean-like marks around the iris. For a moment he dreaded going inside. The building looked so classy and ultra-exclusive. No one but the rich and famous stepped upon its hallow grounds. There was a guard who was looking at him like he was an interloper who had no business going inside.

"But Daddy Rooster-Head lives here!" Naruto muttered fiercely. "He knows I'm coming. He'll welcome me!"

Patting his backpack to make sure that his gift was still intact, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He stepped inside.

The guard accosted him at once. "You there! What do you want? We don't allow vagabonds in here."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell but a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto and the guard turned to see Kakashi bowing at the blonde. The guard immediately stood at attention. His wide eyes flickered from the boss' private secretary to the scruffy blonde.

"Owner is waiting for you. This way please," Kakashi said, managing to shoot a hard glare at the guard before turning away.

Naruto nervously followed Kakashi. He had only seen the white-haired man this formal once, and that had not resulted in a nice way. They walked into an elevator marked "private". Kakashi pressed the button for the very top floor. They rode up in silence.

"Uhm…uhm…so Daddy, I mean Sharingan-sama lives here?" Naruto asked when he could no longer handle the tension.

"Yes," Kakashi replied somberly. "He remade this building so that the penthouse holds his private rooms and the rest of the floors hold the offices. This way he can be reached 24/7 if an emergency erupts or if someone needs to consult him."

"Jeez! It's like he's married to his job!"

"In a way he is." Kakashi hesitated for a moment. "He's had a hard life and never had much of a purpose except to expand his company that his parents left him."

"That's so sad…" Naruto murmured.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

They again lapsed into silence. Naruto began fidgeting.

"He's okay now, right? He said he was sick. He can see me now right?"

Kakashi nodded again. "He's still weak but he'll be able to talk with you. He really wants to see you."

"How did he get sick?"

Again Kakashi hesitated as if unsure whether he should be the one to answer the blonde's questions.

"He—he was caught in a storm the day he left a certain place. He didn't even stop to take shelter. And when he arrived here, he pushed himself so much that he caught pneumonia a few days after."

The elevator continued to rise.

"Will he like me, do you think Kakashi?" Naruto blurted out.

Kakashi's one eye widened. Then it curved into a happy arc.

"Don't worry about that Naruto. Sharingan-sama used to be really unhappy. But he has found a new purpose that's given meaning to his life now."

"A new purpose? What is it?"

The elevator chimed and doors opened.

"You."

Kakashi gently pushed Naruto forward before stepping back into the elevator. Naruto whirled around in time to see the doors closing back and Kakashi staring intensely at him.

"Give him a chance to be happy again Naruto."

The doors closed and Naruto found himself alone in a deserted hallway, Kakashi's parting words echoing in his mind. He turned around and found a set of double doors across the elevator. Looking left and right, he moved forward and gripped the handle.

"This is it!" he hissed. "Daddy Rooster-Head is on the other side! Go for it Naruto!"

He turned the handle and stepped in. An empty hall greeted him. He took off his shoes and walked towards what he thought was the living room.

"Uhm…hello?" he called out. "Uhm…Sharingan-sama? It's Naruto. I'm coming in."

He rounded the corner. The first thing he saw was overstuffed chair that was partially propped away from the doorway and facing the big glass window. A long sofa and a small table were the only other furniture in the room. Naruto took a step forward and saw an arm draped on the chair's armrest.

"Uhm…Da-uhm…Sha-er…"

Naruto gripped his bag and remembered his gift. He took it out and took another step forward.

"Uhm…it's me, uhm it's Naruto, er, sir, Kakashi brought me up here and uhm…I have something for you and er…"

The chair's occupant moved and shakily stood up. Naruto rushed forward to help but stopped dead when the man turned around to face him. The bento tumbled down from his suddenly lax hands.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's gaunt face smiled at him. The dark-haired man leaned heavily on the chair's back.

"Wha—what're you doing here?" Naruto wildly looked around. "Where's Sharingan-sama? He—wha—na?"

Sasuke's smile stretched out some more. "Idiot," he whispered almost fondly. "Couldn't you guess that I'm your Daddy Sharingan Rooster-Head?"

And he adjusted a crookedly knitted scarf around his neck.

Naruto's eyes widened and he remembered—

_—Sasuke watching his every move during graduation and smiling at him like a proud but discreet father when he received his diploma_

_—Sasuke writing down a check without needing much of an explanation_

_—Sasuke not liking Gaara even though it was the first time that the two had met_

_—Sasuke visiting him every time he got sick even though he never told the other boy _

_—Sasuke braving bad weather just to visit the farm and tutoring him in the lessons that he had the most trouble with _

_—Kakashi not surprised to see Sasuke or even needing an introduction_

_—Sasuke apologizing through food just like Naruto had written to Sharingan-sama_

_—Sasuke suddenly arriving at the dorm and siding with Sharingan-sama's wish to have Naruto tour Europe and being disappointed when Naruto declined_

_—Sharingan-sama allowing him to go to the Hyuugas and Sasuke arriving just in time to rescue him when he tried to run away_

_—Sasuke arriving at the Chidori Farm during his second summer there and spending time with him when he was so angry with his benefactor's supposedly cold order_

_—Sasuke driving him home when Kakashi was suspiciously absent_

_—Sharingan-sama forbidding him to go anywhere near Sakura when he declared his crush on the girl and Sasuke turning up more often even during that small celebration for Iruka's election _

_—Sasuke visiting during Naruto's first Christmas in school just after Kakashi had delivered Sharingan-sama's gifts and insisting to see Naruto's reaction to the presents _

_—Sharingan-sama recommending a farm that Sasuke Uchiha used to own_

_—Sasuke knowing Naruto's favorite sport, his favorite color, his favorite food even before he told the other boy_

_—Sasuke, out of the blue, giving him chocolates with a reassuring note that his secret was safe even though he had ranted his paranoid thoughts only to his benefactor_

_—Sasuke arriving at the dorm and letting Naruto tour him around as if he wanted to check up on the blonde_

_—Ebisu-sensei saying that Sharingan-sama believed that Naruto could be a great writer and _illustrator_ even when the Trustee had only been given a sample of Naruto's written work and not his drawings_

_—Ebisu-sensei saying that Sharingan-sama had gone out for some fresh air after Sarutobi-san read Naruto's composition "Blue Wednesday"_

_—Konohamaru trying to say that he had not seen any Trustee bring a son during that fateful afternoon at the Konoha Home so long ago _

_—Sasuke catching a glimpse of Naruto's drafts before they fought for the first time _

All the million and one little clues bombarded Naruto making him wince and wobble on the spot. He dazedly stared at Sasuke.

"All this time…watching over me…"

Sasuke nodded. "The letters weren't enough. I wanted to personally make sure that you were safe and happy but I didn't want you to think differently of me so I kept my true identity from you. But now…"

Naruto took one step, two steps towards Sasuke. The other man tensely waited for him.

"All this time…I thought daddy rooster-head was old…and fat…like a real father…told him all my thoughts…my feelings…told him everything…" Naruto blushed then blanched. "…including my feelings…for…Sa-su-ke."

He stood in front of Sasuke, looked down at the outstretched hand then at the pale but hopeful face. He stepped back, swung out an arm and lashed out a fist towards Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD!"

**ARC**: And the circle is complete. All the events started with Naruto and Sasuke fighting and end with one as well. How sweet!

Gosh! Chapter 16 got such a mix of responses that I had to look over the whole chapter once more. Anyway, thanks ever so much for your reviews! Notice the _four_ exclamation points. See how happy I am?

And yes, that line that Sasuke said in the last chapter was from pride and prejudice, one of my most favoritest books in the world!

Okay, finale done. Next up, the epilogue, the promised happy ending, and the start of Naruto Uzumaki's Love Letters to—dun-dun-dun.

Dragon


	18. 18

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the novel Daddy-Long-Legs by _Jean Webster_ using characters from the series Naruto. I own not the novel nor the series so, if you please, do not sue me for I own nothing but my computer. SASUNARU so beware all ye who dare to read on.

**"The Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sharingan Rooster-Head-sama" **

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke shut his eyes tight as Naruto's fist flew towards his face. He felt the swish of air being cut near his ear. After a heartbeat, he slowly opened one eye then the other, gazing from the arm stretched out beside his face to Naruto's glaring eyes and heavily breathing mouth.

"You have one minute to explain," Naruto growled. "I will base my decision whether to punch you to a pulp or not on your explanation. Time starts _now_ U-chi-ha."

Sasuke nearly whimpered with relief. He boneless plopped down on his chair, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He looked up at Naruto towering over him with murderous eyes.

"Then I'll start from the very beginning, shall I?" he wheezed. "And everything goes back to that afternoon long ago when your potential hit me hard literally and figuratively. When Sarutobi-san read your composition aloud, I saw the glimmer of a bright mind behind the work and felt that such talent shouldn't be wasted in a small village. You could conquer the world with such a gift. I hated Ebisu's insinuations that you were nothing but a troublemaker when your gift was so blatantly obvious. I went out to the garden to think of a plan to get you out, by adopting you as my little brother if all else failed. Then we met. And we fought. You had guts and pride, which I liked. But I realized that adopting you was out of the question. Remember that I was thinking of you as a little brother at that time. I was busy with my work and I knew that I would not be able to watch over you. For you to bloom you needed to be placed in a highly conducive environment. So, I did the next best thing, I sponsored your education and put you in a boarding school where you would be surrounded by people who can match your age and nurture your gift. My initial ideas blossomed into a full plan by the time I went back to Ebisu. At first he was against my wishes, saying that there were other children more worthy of my funding. I beat him down when I told him that I would withdraw my family's support of the Konoha Home if he didn't follow what I wanted down to the letter. He was so scared that he agreed instantaneously."

Naruto rolled his eyes at further proof of Sasuke's high and might attitude. Sasuke just smiled wearily.

"So, the arrangements were made. And I began receiving your letters. At first they, your letters, were enough. I could vividly imagine your progress through them. Plus the endearment of Daddy-Rooster-Head always made me laugh. I would often wonder, though, why you decided to call me that."

Naruto blushed.

"Never mind that!" he said. "You're the one who's explaining stuff here. Not me."

Sasuke's smile widened for a moment before he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"My next move was made out of curiosity. I wanted to personally see how you were doing. To see how much you've changed in such a short time. So I visited you. You were the first person in a long time that I had a normal, non-business-related conversation, which I actually enjoyed. That one meeting convinced me that I was right in being your beneficiary. It also made me decide to keep my true self a secret because I knew how proud you are. You would have done everything and pushed yourself to death just to repay me once you knew who I really am."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words, unconsciously agreeing with the other man's evaluation of his personality.

"But I didn't want payment. Being able to see a young person grow up into his full potential was enough for me. Besides, I wanted you to become…become my friend. I wanted you to get to know Sasuke, not Uchiha your rich guardian. Then that Christmas, the first Christmas at Shinobi High, you were so happy to receive gifts that you lowered your guard enough for me to see a loneliness that matched my own. Cliché as it may sound, you touched something in my soul at that time. As I watched you open your gifts I promised to myself that I would do everything in my power to erase those bad memories you had in the Konoha Home. I promised to spoil you so much that you would have only good memories from then on."

Sasuke gazed at Naruto softly.

"If I think really deeply I guess my feelings for you changed at that time. I stopped looking at you as a little brother and started seeing you in a different light. I started to exert some effort into fulfilling my promise. Unfortunately what I thought was good for you wasn't generally what you wanted. But I'm a very stubborn person so I cunningly manipulated things that would put you right where I wanted you."

"Chidori Farm…"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "When I knew you were there I followed you and spent the whole summer getting to know you better. And you didn't disappoint me. You showed me that you could complement everything that I was and match everything that I did. With you I could be bratty and childish without fear of being ridiculed. With you I could be just me. That summer was the most relaxing vacation I had ever had in my entire life. Summers with my family were always boring and stiff. I always had to mind how I was acting in front of people."

Sasuke sighed, getting lost in distant memories. After a while Naruto coughed to signal him to continue.

"Oh! Uhm…well after that I guess my feelings gradually developed even more within me. Before I knew it, I was so into you that I started being jealous of people who even so much as looked at you. I wanted you to smile only for me. I wanted you to pay your attention only to me."

Naruto glowered.

"You have to understand," Sasuke said hastily, opening his eyes and seeing the blonde's dark look. "I grew up not knowing how to share. I never really had friends like you have now. Whatever I wanted, I got and kept for myself." He chuckled dryly. "Neji was right when he said that Uchihas are notoriously possessive. But it was really ironic that this trait was the one thing that drove away the one person I really liked because I stubbornly controlled him. And it was equally ironic that the one person I wanted wasn't impressed by my riches or my looks."

Sasuke heaved a big sigh.

"You were also growing up so fast. You began to show me that you could stand on your own two feet. I became scared that soon you wouldn't need me anymore. That you would leave me. Neji wasn't helping either because he forced me to re-evaluate everything and be honest with myself. During Shikamaru and Ino's wedding I had this crazy thought that I wanted us to be joined like that. I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly which is why that disastrous event later that night happened."

Naruto cringed and looked away.

"I had planned to just remain as your anonymous sponsor for the rest of my life after you—after that night at the farm. But—" Sasuke gazed feverishly at Naruto mentally forcing the blonde to meet his eyes, "but you sent Daddy Rooster-Head a letter, telling him about your feelings for Sasuke. You told him that you liked Sasuke and you missed him. Those words taught me to hope again. I wanted to see you right away but I was too weak to go to you. I wanted to explain everything. To come clean. To lay everything bare in front of you. I've kept so many things from you. I said so many hurtful words to cover up my own insecurities. But…not…anymore. And so…"

Sasuke spread his hands and gazed up at Naruto.

"Now you know everything. Daddy Rooster-Head, whom you have trusted for these past years and considered your only family, and Sasuke Uchiha, who abysmally proposed to you, are one person. If you're still angry and can't forgive me then punch me. I deserve it. But if—if the feelings that you wrote in your letter can overcome everything else that's happened between us…then…"

"Then what?" Naruto growled.

"Then love me. Love Sasuke. As simple as that. Will you Naruto?"

Silence descended on the two. Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes as various thoughts collided inside his head. He knew that things wouldn't be that simple. Too many things rested on his decision. Would he be willing to trust this man who had simultaneously misled him and unconditionally given him support through a different persona? Would he be willing to just let go of the past and be with Sasuke? Because looking forward was all that Sasuke was offering him. Would he be able to live without Sasuke if he declined the offer?

Naruto frowned. He averted his eyes then slowly crumpled to his knees in front of Sasuke.

"Na…my head hurts," he grumbled, clasping his head between his hands for a moment.

Sasuke stretched one hand to pat the blonde mop of hair but stopped halfway. Naruto still hadn't answered. His hand slumped back to his side. It was important that the blonde reach a decision before Sasuke could do anything.

"You're really mean," Naruto continued, pouting. "Putting me on the spot like this."

"Sorry."

"One question."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly.

"During that Christmas I spent at the Hyuuga mansion. During that time I got sick again. Did you kiss me?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, trying to understand where Naruto was headed.

"You took advantage of me," Naruto accused, frowning at Sasuke. "While I was sick."

"Sorry."

"That is so like you. And it was my first kiss too."

"I know."

"You stole my first kiss."

Naruto glowered even more. Sasuke gulped. Was this Naruto's answer?

"I want it back," Naruto said firmly, nodding his head to emphasize his point.

Sasuke's eyes bugged. "What!"

His head began to ache too. He gave up trying to follow Naruto's train of thought.

"My first kiss. I want it back," Naruto adamantly declared.

"Wha—eh?"

Naruto shook his head.

"It must be your illness. It's made you slower than normal. Hmp! And you call me idiot." He smirked and said slowly, "I. Want. You. To. Give. My. First. Kiss. Back. To. Me."

Sasuke licked his lips, his head was spinning.

"Uhm…how exactly do you want me to give it back to you?"

Naruto harrumphed again and flailed his arms.

"I don't know! I've never had much experience on the whole kissing thing! My first one happened when I was delirious and my second one was through chocolate. You're older than I am and I bet you've kissed lots of girls before, you figure out how to—"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pressed their lips together. He figured that whatever answer Naruto had would be in this kiss.

And he was right. After a few moments of letting Sasuke show him how, Naruto answered him back in the most enjoyable fashion. The blonde attacked Sasuke's lips with fervor, letting all of their pent-up frustrations, worry, anxieties, and, yes, love, roll into that one longed-for kiss. It was quite a while before they came up for air.

"Is that a good way to give it back?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"Uhm…yeah," Naruto answered dazedly. "But I was thinking more gently. You know? Like…uhm…ah the first time."

Sasuke smiled and captured Naruto's lips once more. The blonde happily met him halfway.

* * *

**"The Love Letters of Naruto Uzumaki to Sasuke Uchiha-Rooster-Head" **

Chidori Farm

_Dear Sasuke-Daddy-Rooster-Head-Uchiha,_

Are you okay now? I sure hope you're feeling better. I'm sure your ego will inflate again when I tell you that I was really worried when you collapsed right after we kissed for the second time—er technically it was the third time, oh whatever!. Jeez! I didn't know I was that great a kisser!

I started panicking when you just flopped down like that. I tried to use your goddamn telephone but the damn thing had so many buttons I didn't know which to press first! (why'd you buy such a crazy looking phone anyway!) It was a great thing that Kakashi arrived at that moment with some food. He called the doctor while I placed you into your bed. When the old guy came, he examined you for a bit and said that you were just exhausted and everything was normal with you. I don't trust that doctor of yours. I'm accompanying Tsunade over to your place tomorrow so she can look at you. When I got back here I immediately told her about what happened and she frowned for a while. She said that the old man would know best but I know that she wants to examine you too. I'd also feel better if she gives her second opinion on your case. Don't you think it's a good idea? I'll deliver this letter personally and she'll look at you at the same time.

Anyway, that old doctor said something about you actually _improving_ despite the fainting. What's up with that? I heard from Kakashi that the old man thought you weren't going to make it a week or two before. My imagination's going haywire thinking of what you looked like when you were super sick. I mean you really looked like shit when I first saw you this morning—er, yesterday morning (it's already 1:00AM).

I think my overactive imagination's what drove me to go back to the farm. Kakashi was saying something about spending the night at your place but I wanted to get Tsunade as soon as possible. Now that I think about it, I should've just phoned her and told her the details and waited for her at the train station. But—uhm—well, you know me, I'm impulsive. Besides, you were just resting there quietly and I think Tsunade would've just agreed with your doctor's findings and not come at all, saying some crap about professional courtesy. So it's all cool. She can always say that I forced her to look at you and professional courtesy be damned!

Sooo, anyway, I hope you get better soon. And when you're okay, then I'll deliver that punch that you really deserve. I'm still mad at you for hiding the fact that you're Daddy-Rooster-Head for so long. Hmm…I shouldn't call you that anymore since you're more than just a guardian to me now. But you're the one who paid for my high school education so I should be more respectful. But calling you honey or sweetheart just makes me want to puke.

Hmm…okay, I've decided, I'll just call you bastard. Soo, bastard. Get well soon so that I can beat the crap out of you. And well, afterwards, we can hang out and do some cool stuff together.

By the way, you wondered why I started calling you Daddy-Rooster-Head. Well, it's because before you left Konoha Home that Wednesday afternoon long ago, you were talking with Ebisu-sensei outside. You were nodding to him and your head was casting a shadow that looked like a rooster pecking the ground. Actually, your hair should've given me the first clue as to who you really are. I mean have you ever looked in the mirror? I swear your hair looks like the comb of a rooster's head! Where do you get your hair cut? And can I kill the barber soon?

I'm starting to get sleepy. I better get some rest so I talk with you some more tomorrow—later today.

Naruto

P.S.

Just in case you start thinking something awful like this is my first love letter to you or something like that, I want to make it very, very clear that this is _not_ a love letter. Naruto Uzumaki does not do love letters. I'm just continuing my regular progress update to you, like you wanted in the beginning. It's _not_ a love letter! I repeat, _not_ a love letter. There's nothing mushy in it. There. I'm sure we've cleared that up. You'll be getting lots of letters like this in the future even though you'll be right there beside me all the time.

I'm going to sleep now. Good morning Sasuke.

Yours,

Naruto

**ARC**: There! The true ending has been uploaded! It's complete! With mush and fluff and OOCness on the side! Woohoo!

And for the final time: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS PIECE OF FANFIC TOMFOOLERY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I NEVER EXPECTED THAT IT WOULD GENERATE SO MUCH REVIEWERS! THANK YOU! TO THE PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES I TOUCHED THROUGH THIS FIC! TO THE PEOPLE WHO STARTED READING THE WONDERFUL NOVEL THIS WAS BASED ON! TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME GOOD ADVICE! TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAID I SUCKED! TO THE PEOPLE WHO KEPT ENCOURAGING ME! TO THE PEOPLE WHOM I KEPT DISAPPOINTING WHENEVER THEY CHECKED FFNET AND DRH WAS NOT THERE YET! TO THE PEOPLE WHO KEPT GUESSING UNTIL THE END WHO DADDY ROOSTER HEAD IS! TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE ME CRY BECAUSE OF THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! TO EVERYONE! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU STUCK WITH ME EVEN THROUGH MY MEDIOCRE/TYPO/BAD/DEPRESSING MOMENTS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THIS FIC WITHOUT YOU!

And now, Daddy-Rooster-Head has officially ended. I remain, faithfully yours,

Dragon


End file.
